Aurora Borealis
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Mas pensar em consequências era secundário. Só havia o aqui, o agora, e deles dependia o ‘para sempre’". Longfic Edward x Bella. Summary completo na fic.
1. Prelúdio

_TWILIGHT: AURORA BOREALIS_

_**Sinopse:**__ "Enquanto as luzes coloridas dançavam no céu do Ártico, eles corriam. Havia algo errado em tudo aquilo, algo que deixava claro que, no fim daquela noite, a cor predominante seria o vermelho. Mas pensar em consequências era secundário. Só havia o aqui, o agora, e deles dependia o 'para sempre'."_

_**Shipper:**__ Edward Cullen / Isabella Swan_

_**Classificação:**__ PG13 / T_

_**Completa?**__ – Não. Ela será dividida em capítulos, e eu vou postando à medida que for escrevendo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alguns personagens não são meus. Não tenho fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Meu Deus, o que dizer a respeito dessa fanfic? Bem, __**primeiro**__: esta é a minha primeira fic longa dentro do universo de Twilight. __**Segundo**__: tenho a péssima tendência de agir como uma fangirl alucinada sempre que um personagem me cativa. Acontece sempre, tanto com personagens de animes e séries quanto de livros – e, claro, com Edward Cullen não é diferente (e, pensando honestamente, por que seria? n.n). __**Terceiro**__: apesar de amar coisas escritas em primeira pessoa, não tenho capacidade de fazer algo igual. Essa fic será toda em terceira pessoa, com focos divididos entre Bella e Edward, e eventualmente um ou outro personagem. __**Quarto**__: minhas cenas de romance são terríveis, então, por favor, me perdoem pelas eventuais atrocidades (xD). __**Quinto**__: não tenho muita criatividade para nomes de capítulos, então alguns serão tirados de títulos de músicas. Alguns outros terão títulos em inglês. __**Sexto**__: temporalmente, os fatos dessa fic se passam depois de Twilight (a.k.a. Crepúsculo, o primeiro livro – não liguem, é que eu acho que os nomes originais soam muito melhor que os traduzidos xD), e não tem relação com os livros seguintes (New Moon, Eclipse e Breaking Dawn). Qualquer semelhança (à exceção de pequenas referências, como nomes de personagens e pequenos fatos isolados e diretamente relacionados ao primeiro livro), juro, é mera coincidência. E, last but not least, __**sétimo**__: por favor, me dêem algum crédito. Como eu disse no começo dessa (inútil) nota, é a minha primeira longfic sobre Twilight, então, por favor, deixem umas reviews pra dizerem o que vocês acham. Critiquem, sugiram, digam o que quiserem – e me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando. No mais, espero muito que se divirtam. Beijos e até mais!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Prólogo**_

Seus passos eram lentos na grossa camada de neve. Lentos _demais._ Havia algo errado.

Os sinais vieram antes, muito antes. Mas se recusou a enxergar, ou fingiu se recusar. Agora, não importava. De qualquer maneira, não tinha escolha nenhuma: precisaria seguir em frente e encarar aquela batalha, e todas as suas consequências. Por isso, seguia em frente, tentando imprimir aos seus passos uma força que eles realmente não tinham mais.

O sentimento de fraqueza tomava conta do seu corpo. O céu estava opressivamente claro. A lua cheia brilhava, e as estrelas formavam verdadeiros mosaicos no céu do Ártico. De onde estavam, era possível ver também as luzes do norte, belas e mutáveis, como uma aquarela entre as estrelas. As mãos dos dois estavam firmemente entrelaçadas, um sinal de que não se renderiam. E uma despedida.

Ambos sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eles podiam sentir, no ar gelado, a ameaça, mais sólida e tangível do que nunca. E, dessa vez, estavam numa desvantagem gritante. Mas a situação parecia tão irreal que não havia lugar para medo. Havia dor, muita dor, mas o medo estava aprisionado em um canto, inofensivo, sem poder paralisar ou incapacitar nenhum deles.

E, então, o som de um passo leve sobre a neve cortou o silêncio da noite.

Os olhos dourados dele encontraram o castanho dos olhos dela, e em ambos uma sombra de certeza e desesperança passou. Ele agarrou a mão dela, com mais força, e ela o imitou. Estavam juntos, e se tivesse que terminar tudo naquela noite, terminariam _juntos_. Não era um consolo em si, mas era tudo a que podia se agarrar. Ainda havia uma tarefa a cumprir, e precisava estar tão forte quanto possível para levá-la adiante.

E, então, veloz e invisível, começou a dança mortal sob as luzes do norte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Não me odeiem, ainda. Junto com o prólogo, será publicado também o capítulo 1 propriamente dito, e é aí que a história começará de verdade. Espero que gostem. Até lá!_


	2. Marfim

_**Capítulo 1: Marfim**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, vamos agora entrar mesmo na nossa fic. As coisas vão começar calmas, obviamente, mas aqui já apresentaremos os outros personagens da história. Espero que gostem. Até mais!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Tem uma coisa que você nunca me explicou, sabe?

–É sério? Bem, eu não devia ficar surpreso quando a srta. Curiosa vem com mais uma rajada de perguntas...

–Se eu bater em você, não vai sentir, não é?

–Acho que não...

–É uma pena, porque tem vezes que eu adoraria fazer isso...

–Você tinha uma coisa para perguntar, não tinha?

–Como é essa história de não dormir? Quer dizer, em noventa anos você nunca dormiu... não é?

A pergunta de Isabella Swan pegou Edward Cullen um pouco desprevenido. Aliás, as perguntas daquela garota intrigante, com seu cabelo castanho e seus olhos também castanhos e também intrigantes, tinham esse poder sobre o jovem vampiro. Não adiantava. Ela era absurda, e imprevisível, e tão assustadoramente apaixonante, que ele ficava sem reação. Já estava até se acostumando, então limitou-se a dar um sorriso meio de lado e responder:

–Bem, não posso dizer que é exatamente ruim...

–Mas também não é exatamente bom – Bella o interrompeu, e ele a encarou. Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Era um tom incomum, dourado, puxando um pouco para a cor do whisky. Mas, se ela pensasse bem, o que seria _mais_ incomum na aparência dele? Seria o cabelo cor de bronze oxidado, levemente rebelde, mas que ainda assim parecia estar no lugar perfeito e exato onde deveria estar? Seriam as linhas do rosto, absurdamente belas e proporcionais, que pareciam pertencer a uma escultura? Ou, talvez, seria a sua pele, branca, lisa e fria como uma peça de marfim? Ou poderia ser, talvez, o perfume adocicado e entorpecente do seu hálito gelado? Mas ela sabia responder. Não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Era aquela aura irreal, sobrenatural, que partia dele. Ela aguardou pela explicação, lutando para não se perder demais no dourado das íris dele.

–Bem, acho que, por um lado, não é ruim – ele continuou, falando como se sempre soubesse de tudo aquilo, mas só naquele momento tivesse parado para pensar no assunto – Quer dizer, não fico cansado, e sempre tenho as horas da noite livres, mas... – e, de repente, ele abaixou os olhos, e deu uma risadinha levemente envergonhada – ...mas sinto falta de algumas coisas. De sonhar à noite, por exemplo. Até daqueles sonhos totalmente sem sentido, e dos pesadelos também... um pouco.

–Sente falta dos pesadelos? – ela repetiu, achando graça – Sente falta de ter medo?

–O medo faz bem – ele retorquiu – E não preciso sentir falta de uma coisa que tenho constantemente.

–Ora, quem diria que meu Superman tem medo! – Bella deu uma risada gostosa, e sentiu-se arrepiar ao perceber dois dedos frios descendo pela sua têmpora.

–De novo me comparando com personagens de quadrinhos... realmente, você não tem nenhuma criatividade – a voz dele estava zombeteira – Principalmente um tão sem-graça quanto o Superman.

–Não gosta dele?

–Na verdade não – ele deu de ombros – Ele é certinho demais. Prefiro os mais marginais, mais sombrios – e, ao ver um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto dela, acrescentou – E espero que não esteja pensando em nenhuma piadinha a respeito do Batman, srta. Swan.

–Sou tão óbvia assim? – ela fingiu aborrecimento – Então, já que não é o Batman, quem é?

–Gosto do Demolidor, se quer saber – respondeu ele – Ele também não dorme muito bem.

Eles riram um pouco, e depois ficaram em silêncio. Algo ecoava na mente de Bella. _"O medo faz bem. E não preciso sentir falta de uma coisa que tenho constantemente". _Ele tinha medo – mas não por si. Ela sabia que o medo dele era por _ela_. Afinal, alguém como ele, com força e velocidade sobre-humanas – ou melhor, _nada humanas_ – quase não precisava ter medo por si. Mas ela, frágil e com uma tendência inexplicável de atrair sobre si todos os perigos mortais de um raio de 20 quilômetros ao seu redor, acabava exigindo muito esforço dele para mantê-la segura.

Mas, ela também sabia, era um esforço que ele fazia com todo o prazer. E que ela faria também, se estivessem em lados opostos. Eles se amavam, com uma intensidade também sobre-humana – a única coisa na qual Bella sabia que poderia empatar com Edward. Ele era a sua maior força – e ela, a maior fraqueza dele.

–No que está pensando, Bella? – ele tinha também o poder de saber o que as pessoas pensavam, mas por alguma razão não conseguia acessar os pensamentos dela. Por isso, aquela era a pergunta que ele fazia com mais frequência.

–Edward... diga-me... – ela não sabia as palavras certas. Por fim, respirou fundo, e disse – Eu acho que acabei me transformando na sua kryptonita, não é? – e, ao vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha, resolveu acrescentar rapidamente – Desculpe, meu conhecimento sobre super-heróis é bem limitado, e eu não consegui pensar em nenhum outro ponto fraco!

–Eu percebi – ele riu, mas havia algo estranho no riso dele. Ele pensou um pouco, como se também medisse as palavras, até que disse – Sim, mais ou menos. Mas até isso muda, às vezes – ele percebeu que ela esperava pela resposta dele com ansiedade – Às vezes, você é kryptonita verde... quando se mete em alguma coisa perigosa, e me deixa fraco. Às vezes, vermelha, quando fica perto demais e eu posso sentir o seu cheiro... isso quase me enlouquece. E, quase o tempo todo... é a prateada, porque me deixa totalmente paranóico!

–Então, é isso que eu sou para você? Uma pedra radioativa alienígena? – a risada dela acabou saindo alta demais, e ela prendeu a respiração até se certificar de que Charlie Swan, seu pai e chefe de polícia da cidade de Forks, Washington, ainda estava dormindo.

–Foi você quem começou, então a culpa é sua – a voz dele estava debochada, mas logo depois assumiu um tom sério – Mas quero que coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas: eu não te vejo como um ponto fraco, e nunca vi. É claro, se alguém ousar lhe fazer mal, vai me atingir diretamente. Mas entenda, você é quem me dá forças. Não é exatamente fácil ser alguém como eu.

O perfume de Edward dançava pelas narinas de Bella, dando a ela uma curiosa sensação de segurança, conforto e carinho, enquanto sentia os dedos dele passeando pelo seu cabelo. Talvez a última frase dele fosse um desabafo, talvez uma advertência, uma forma velada e indireta de dizer a ela para desistir da idéia fixa de se tornar alguém igual a ele.

–Sabe... já faz algum tempo que eu venho pensando nisso – ela mesma se surpreendeu quando aquela confissão lhe saltou da boca. Era algo em que vinha pensando desde o hospital, e que já estava a atormentando – Você me salvou tantas vezes... será que um dia eu terei a chance de retribuir?

–Já falamos sobre isso. Você não me deve nada – disse ele, carinhoso, mas ela insistiu:

–Não, é sério – ela respirava descompassadamente. Já havia tentado dizer aquilo para ele antes, no hospital, mas a conversa acabou se transformando numa discussão. Naquele momento, não queria discutir sobre a sua transformação, mas precisava daquele desabafo – Eu penso nisso porque... se um dia, de alguma forma, você precisar _ser salvo_ também... preciso saber o que fazer.

Ele parou, parecendo confuso de repente. Ele havia dito, uma vez, que a única forma de matar um vampiro seria praticamente desintegrar seu corpo, e que só outro vampiro poderia fazer isso. A segunda afirmação era em parte verdadeira, e a primeira, em parte falsa. Havia, sim, formas de ferir e até de matar alguém como ele – mas, convenientemente, todas elas permaneciam escondidas dele. Então, o fato não era que não havia como matar um vampiro – o fato é que ele não sabia como. E, ao pensar nisso, um estranho e novo sentimento de vulnerabilidade passou por sua cabeça. Realmente, Edward tentava se convencer de que a maioria dos outros também não sabia disso.

–É nobre da sua parte. E estranho. E um tanto estúpido, se quer saber – ela o encarou outra vez. A expressão do rosto dele estava suave, serena – Mas agradeço a preocupação – ela sibilou nervosa, querendo deixar bem claro que "preocupação" era muito pouco perto do que sentia – Isso só deixa claro o quanto você é especial.

Ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto desenhava com os dedos o contorno do rosto dela. Era um toque frio, levemente duro, como uma mão de pedra branca e muito lisa. Ela o tocou também, no rosto, e ele fechou os olhos, procurando absorver cada fiapo de calor que a mão dela proporcionava. O cheiro dela também estava lá, igualmente delicioso e perigoso. Ele a beijou – do seu jeito de sempre, rápido, comportado e relativamente seguro – e sussurrou:

–É melhor você dormir. Teremos um longo dia pela frente, amanhã.

–Teremos? – ela deu um sorriso interessado – Você tem planos?

–Diga-me, Bella, você sabe nadar? – ele perguntou, e ela concordou com a cabeça – Então parece que pelo menos não vou ter que impedir que se afogue. De acordo com Alice, teremos sol amanhã, então espero que você tenha se lembrado de trazer roupas de banho para Forks. Me espere amanhã cedo, OK?

–Pode deixar, eu vou esperar – "e eu vou ser idiota de recusar um convite desses?", ela pensou, novamente feliz por Edward não ser capaz de ler seus pensamentos – Boa noite.

–Boa noite, Bella – ele a beijou na testa, e sumiu no instante seguinte. Antes de sair, ainda disse, com uma nota estranha na voz – Sonhe bastante, está bem?

"Eu vou", ela pensou, "e vou tentar sonhar por nós dois". Logo depois, caiu no sono, ainda sentindo em si aquele perfume indefinível de Edward, sem fazer idéia de que um temor estranho e intenso tomava conta de sua mente, enquanto ele hesitava por um segundo na floresta antes de sumir, veloz e invisível.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella julgava que nem os seus esforços mais corajosos para se mostrar bonita foram suficientes, naquela manhã na casa dos Cullen. Vestindo um maiô preto, frente-única (o único que havia trazido, e que na sua mala de viagem parecia totalmente inútil), e enrolada numa canga vermelha (um empréstimo gentil de Alice), sentia-se exposta demais, e pensou que talvez seu corpo fosse desproporcional demais, magro demais, estranho demais. Alice foi a primeira a entrar em seu campo visual, o que só a fez se sentir mais miserável: impecável em seu biquíni vermelho e sua canga branca, parecia saída de um desfile de moda. Apesar disso, sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao ver Edward – e a visão do seu peito descoberto a deixou fora do ar, admirada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Por alguma razão, havia associado a imagem dele ao _Davi_ de Michelangelo usando um calção de banho.

–Carlisle, é um prazer revê-lo – ela cumprimentou um homem louro e igualmente belo, que estava vestido quase como Edward, mas usando uma camiseta regata, e que entrara na sala um pouco depois de Alice – Muito obrigada pelo convite.

–Ora, é sempre um prazer tê-la conosco – o tom dele era jovial e animado. Atrás dele, vestindo um conjunto de verão, estava Esme Cullen, a mãe adotiva de Edward e Alice, com seu cabelo castanho-claro cacheado e sua expressão acolhedora e maternal, abraçando-a e dizendo:

–Bella, como é bom você estar aqui! – o toque dela era frio, mas ainda assim fez com que Bella se sentisse muito bem – Espero que você se divirta.

–Jasper e Emmett vão vir? – ela perguntou, animada, e depois, lembrando-se, continuou a pergunta, com um tom bem menos empolgado – E... Rosalie?

–Rosalie não vai – respondeu Esme – Ela disse que tinha outros planos para hoje. E os rapazes já estão lá, preparando as coisas.

Eles saíram, em direção ao monstruoso jipe de Emmett, usado para os passeios fora da estrada. O tempo estava agradável, quase um milagre para os padrões de Forks: o sol brilhava, apesar de haver várias nuvens no céu que o escondiam com frequência, e a temperatura estava quase agradável, também. Ela olhava para o lado, de vez em quando, para perceber uma alegria infantil estampada no rosto do namorado. Eles entraram no jipe, e logo no segundo seguinte o veículo disparava.

–Parece que você gosta mesmo desses passeios – disse ela, com um sorriso – Vai me dizer para onde vamos?

–E estragar a surpresa? – ele a encarou, também sorrindo – De jeito nenhum! Você terá que ver e entender por si só.

Depois de um monte de solavancos, voltas, freadas bruscas e aceleradas, Bella sentiu que sabia o que uma maçã sentia dentro de um processador de alimentos. Até que, por fim, pararam. A estrada – ou o que quer que aquilo fosse – havia acabado, e agora havia apenas uma trilha tortuosa entre as árvores. Bella engoliu em seco. Não dava para esperar diferente deles...

–Acho que você vai precisar de uma segunda carona – sussurrou Edward no ouvido dela, zombeteiro, enquanto estendia a mão a ela – E lembre-se de fechar os olhos.

Ela sabia. Ainda não se sentia muito confortável ao ser carregada por ele, mas já começava a se acostumar. Dessa vez, porém, foi um pouquinho pior. Com as costas e o peito dele nus, assim como os braços dela, o contato físico foi bem maior do que das outras vezes. Ela fechou os olhos, e no instante seguinte sentiu uma rajada de vento passar pelos seus cabelos, indicando que já estavam correndo.

A oportunidade era boa demais... ela precisava se certificar de que ele era real. Com as pontas dos dedos, começou a desenhar o contorno do peito dele, com um certo receio. Era perfeito – a pele lisa, as proporções perfeitamente iguais, os músculos definidos e belos. As mãos dela seguiram pelos ombros, a parte de cima dos braços, e depois até as costas. Ele parecia uma estátua de marfim – lisa, branca, fria, bela por si só e bela por sua raridade e preciosidade. Ela continuou deslizando as mãos, dessa vez voltando para o peito, até que...

–O que está fazendo? – ela parou, congelada. Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça se Edward iria gostar do seu atrevimento ou não. Mas a voz dele não parecia irritada – parecia intrigada.

Ele nunca se importava em transportar Bella em suas costas. Para ele, ela era leve como uma pluma, e ainda havia o prazer adicional de sentir o perfume levemente floral que vinha dela. Mas, quando começou a sentir os dedos dela, leves e delicados, correndo rápido pela sua pele, sentiu-se estremecer. Por algum tempo, não queria que parasse: o toque macio e morno contra sua pele fria era delicioso, viciante. Mas, então, começou a sentir que poderia perder o controle – como vampiro, como homem, enfim, qualquer tipo de controle – e, de má vontade, resolveu fazer Bella perceber que ele estava sentindo, sim.

–Não está gostando? – ela gaguejou. "Sua estúpida, o que pensa que está fazendo, alisando ele desse jeito?", uma vozinha em seu cérebro berrava – M-me desculpe... eu não...

–Está tudo bem – disse ele, e ela percebeu, aliviada, que ele sorria – É só que... você me assustou.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silêncio. Eles pararam, enfim, e Bella se arriscou a abrir os olhos. Era lindo, simplesmente lindo: em uma clareira banhada pelo sol, um dos rios da floresta formava uma cascata, caindo em um lago profundo e longo. As samambaias e avencas cresciam nas fendas das pedras, e algumas flores tímidas se destacavam entre o verde do musgo e das plantas rasteiras. O som da queda d'água era belo e constante, assim como o da brisa úmida soprando entre as folhas das árvores próximas.

–É lindo... – ela sussurrou, com um sorriso – Como acharam esse lugar?

–No meio de uma caçada, logo quando chegamos aqui – respondeu Alice, rindo – O som da água caindo nos atraiu, e então nos deparamos com esse pequeno pedaço de paraíso na terra.

–E Jasper e Emmett? – a primeira perguntou – Eles já estão aqui?

–Aqueles dois devem estar disputando uma corrida ao longo do rio – respondeu Edward, coçando a cabeça – Eles são exibidos, vivem fazendo isso.

–E você não participa? – ela deu um sorriso, e ele sorriu em resposta, dizendo:

–Não... não quero fazê-los se sentirem miseráveis – ele se sentia totalmente à vontade – Na verdade... eu prefiro fazer _isso!_

Ele correu em direção ao lago limitado pelas pedras – não como na floresta, mas de um jeito mais "humano", por assim dizer. Mas não havia nada de humano naquela cena: assim que entrou na área banhada pela luz do sol, sua pele começou a brilhar como se estivesse coberta por milhares e milhares de minúsculos cristais. Ela deu alguns passos para frente, a tempo de vê-lo se chocar contra a água. A única imagem que veio à cabeça dela foi a de um cometa, ou uma estrela cadente, mas esse era mais um dos devaneios que manteria escondido de Edward para sempre.

–Você vai entrar, Bella? – absorta pela visão, ela não percebeu imediatamente que ele a chamava, mas logo enxergou o seu rosto radiante – em todos os sentidos – enquanto sacudia os cabelos castanho-avermelhados – É fundo o suficiente para pular dessa altura... acho que tem bem uns quatro metros.

Quatro metros eram o bastante, e Bella se saía bem na água. Recuou alguns passos, deixando a canga (dobrada e protegida como se fosse uma relíquia sagrada) sobre uma pedra, e depois correu em frente, saltando de pé dentro do lago. A água estava gelada, mas clara e muito límpida. Ela se deixou submergir por alguns segundos, sentindo a água mover gentilmente seus cabelos, e sob seus pés, percebia os seixos redondos e lisos. A visão estava embaçada, mas era impossível não perceber aquele facho de luz submerso bem ali ao seu lado. Mesmo difusa, aquela cena tinha uma beleza surreal. Com um impulso forte contra o fundo do lago, subiu até a superfície, para respirar.

Mas apenas por um instante. No segundo seguinte, já com os pulmões cheios, voltou para dentro d'água. Havia plantas aquáticas, e pequenos peixes, mas nenhum deles conseguia desviar a sua atenção de Edward, ainda submerso, ainda brilhante. A água era límpida demais, e deixava a luz do sol passar totalmente. Só subiu quando a necessidade de ar falou mais alto.

–Não sabia que você nadava tão bem – de repente, ouviu uma outra voz feminina, acima de sua cabeça. Era Alice, acenando – Dê um espaço, eu também vou pular.

Outro salto – e outro facho de luz dentro do lago. Esme também entrou, por uma escada natural de pedras. Carlisle, por sua vez, saiu pela floresta, dizendo que ia atrás de Emmett e Jasper. Assim, havia três pontos brilhantes de luz dentro d'água – e ela, Bella Swan, a mais abençoada dos mortais, tinha a chance única de assistir àquele espetáculo.

–A água está ótima hoje – depois de muito tempo, Edward voltou à tona – Clara, limpa e transparente. Eu poderia nadar até o oceano, se quisesse.

–Provavelmente Jasper já está lá – disse Alice, aborrecida – Às vezes, acho que ele quer, sei lá, chegar ao Japão a nado ou coisa assim.

–Por que não aproveita para apresentar o lugar à Bella, Edward? – disse Esme – É uma paisagem tão bonita, garanto que ela vai querer conhecer tudo aqui.

–O que acha de um passeio aquático? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e ela respondeu acenando a cabeça – Venha, eu lhe mostro.

Ele submergiu, e ela fez o mesmo. Era impossível perdê-lo de vista. O ritmo de natação dele estava lento, e ele respeitava as paradas dela para respirar, até que estivessem longe de Alice e Esme. Já não estavam mais no lago, e sim ao longo do rio, profundo, calmo e bem mais estreito. Ela percebeu que era onde as árvores conseguiam projetar a sua sombra sobre o curso d'água. Foi sob essa sombra que Edward ficou, e começou a encará-la de uma forma profunda e grave...

A mesma forma profunda e grave que usava quando estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

–Esse lugar é fantástico – ela supôs que talvez fosse melhor ela própria começar a falar – É tão tranquilo, e transmite tanta paz... Vocês descobriram mesmo um pequeno pedaço do paraíso, aqui.

–Você se lembra daquela clareira em que eu te levei? – ele disse, o olhar distante – É mais ou menos assim. Só que aqui é de uso comum da família, e aquele lugar... é só meu – olhou em volta, evitando cuidadosamente o olhar de Bella – Aqui podemos ser nós mesmos, para variar.

Bella não sentia mais o frio da água porque precisava se manter batendo os pés para ficar na superfície, mas sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Os olhos dele estavam claros, dourados – mas tristes, preocupados, tensos. Ela não quis perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas podia pressentir as más notícias.

–Bella... – ele segurou a mão dela. Estavam ambas frias – Droga, por onde vou começar?

–Que tal do começo? – ela tentou fazer um gracejo, mas ele não sorriu – Pode me contar, tudo bem.

–Você está em perigo – ele disse, de supetão, e ao ver o rosto dela suavizar e quase dar lugar a um sorriso, sacudiu a cabeça, e disse, num tom mais urgente – Não, você não está me levando a sério!

–Você me diz isso desde quando nos conhecemos – ela riu – E não mudei de idéia: não vou sair do seu lado nem que você me prenda dentro de um baú.

–Desta vez não sou eu – os olhos dele se estreitaram, assim como os lábios – Acredite, desta vez não é por minha causa que estou dizendo isso. É... outra coisa.

Ela ficou com uma enorme interrogação estampada no rosto, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Ele apertava a sua mão com um pouco mais de força – apenas um pouco, sem machucá-la – e continuou a encará-la, ainda tentando medir as palavras corretas. Se ela fizesse idéia... ele tentava manter o rosto o mais impassível que pudesse, mas seu coração borbulhava de apreensão.

–Há alguns anos atrás... bem, há _vários_ anos atrás – começou ele, lentamente – eu e minha família meio que cruzamos o caminho de uma outra família... os Hook.

Ela já tinha alguma teoria a respeito do que ele estava contando, e também tinha experiências – nada agradáveis – com outros vampiros além dos Cullen.

–É uma família grande, composta, até onde eu sei, por cinco pessoas – ele continuou – Mas eles sempre foram a favor de vivermos... por assim dizer... de acordo com a nossa espécie – ele a inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e ela acenou a cabeça – Na época, vivíamos no Canadá. Eles ameaçaram atacar os moradores da cidade onde morávamos, e tentaram a princípio nos convencer a ajudá-los. Quando não aceitamos, começamos a brigar – outra pausa, mais longa – E... numa dessas brigas... um deles atacou Alice, e eu o ataquei. Quer dizer... – encarou-a, preocupado com as reações dela – Eu o matei. E os Hook nos juraram de morte, por causa disso. E, há alguns dias atrás, Alice teve uma visão deles vindo para cá.

Ela praticamente parou de respirar, e encarou-o com olhos arregalados. Ele deu de ombros, e com um sorrisinho visivelmente triste e falso, disse:

–Pelo amor de Deus, não me olhe assim! – e os olhos dela se estreitaram, de irritação – Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Quando escolhemos não ferir os humanos, acho que acabamos herdando uma certa obrigação de não deixar outros iguais a nós o fazerem. E ele ia matar a Alice!

–Edward, _cale-se!_ – disse ela, fitando-o com olhos ameaçadores – Não me importo com o que você fez, aliás, acho até justa a sua atitude. O que me irrita é o seu desprezo pela situação.

–Desprezo? – dessa vez, os olhos dele se estreitaram – Pareço estar _desprezando_ a situação?

–Eles são vampiros, tão fortes quanto você – a voz dela subiu alguns tons – E você vem falar que _eu_ estou em perigo? Que droga, e quanto a você? E quanto à sua família? Eles já sabem?

–Não. Só eu e Alice, por enquanto – respondeu ele, a voz áspera – Eu não me preocupo comigo porque sei me virar... e porque sei que a maneira mais fácil e segura de me atingir é atingindo você!

Ela parou, baixando os olhos, de repente. De novo, ela era o ponto fraco, a kryptonita verde. Ele a fez erguer o rosto, empurrando gentilmente seu queixo para cima, e dizendo:

–Por favor, entenda – a irritação se fora, também – Eu não tenho medo deles, mas não quer dizer que eu vá me descuidar. E não pretendo começar nenhuma briga. Não vamos contar nada aos outros até que isso se torne uma ameaça real.

–Então, se isso ainda não é uma ameaça real – ela sussurrou – por que está me contando?

–Porque você, mais do que eles, precisa estar de sobreaviso – ele sussurrou, de volta. Eles ficaram sem dizer nada, parados, se encarando, até que Bella começou a sentir as pernas dormentes. Edward percebeu, e com delicadeza segurou-a nos braços, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Prenda a respiração, tem uma coisa que eu quero que veja.

Ela obedeceu, e ele submergiu em seguida. A rapidez com que nadava era comparável à sua velocidade ao correr. Mas, dentro da água, a sensação era mais agradável do que fora dela. Por fim, depois de um trajeto curto e de uma ou duas paradas para ela retomar o fôlego, eles pararam num ponto em que o rio era atingido em cheio pela luz do sol. Edward voltava a brilhar, e a segurava pela mão, para submergir novamente em seguida.

Aquele ponto era privilegiado. As pedras, lisas e polidas pela ação contínua das águas, formavam reentrâncias onde brotavam plantas e algas. Havia peixes coloridos, que fugiam à medida que eles se aproximavam. A luz refletia nas pedras do rio, dando àquela paisagem aquática um encanto todo especial. Permaneceu dentro d'água enquanto o fôlego permitiu, e subiu para respirar por apenas alguns segundos antes de voltar a afundar.

–É um lugar muito bonito, não é? – disse ele, trazendo-a à tona outra vez – É uma pena que você não tenha visto isso aqui no auge do verão...

E foi então que sentiram duas correntes absurdamente velozes dentro da água. Bella se assustou, mas Edward apenas revirou os olhos, dizendo:

–Jasper e Emmett... parece que não tivemos que resgatá-los no Japão, afinal – e suspirou – Vamos voltar, Bella, e à noite nós conversamos melhor, está bem?

Ela concordou, e ele novamente a tomou nos braços e saiu disparando pela água, de volta ao lago com a cascata.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–_Namorada?_ Aquele desgraçado do Cullen tem uma _namorada_? – ele ouviu a novidade sem acreditar.

–Eu estou falando sério – disse o outro – É o que estão dizendo. E, pela descrição, a namorada é uma garota humana...

–O tipo de idiotice que podíamos esperar da laia dele, mesmo.

–E então, o que você vai fazer? Você sabe que a irmã dele é vidente, a essa hora eles já devem saber.

–Não... eles não. Pelo menos, não todos. Sei como a mente dele trabalha. Eles não vão colocar a família em alerta.

–E então, o que você pretende fazer? A mesma coisa que ele fez com o Max?

–Não... – e, então, um sorriso crispou seus lábios – Eu vou fazer um pouquinho diferente. Eu quero fazê-lo sofrer bastante, antes. Acho que vou atrás dessa namorada dele...

–Isabella? Não sei se é uma boa idéia, você sabe que os Cullen a protegem.

–Confie em mim... eu sei o que estou fazendo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, eis o primeiro capítulo. As informações a respeito da kryptonita e suas cores foram retiradas de episódios de Smallville, uma série que deixei de acompanhar há décadas. Espero encontrá-los aqui em breve para lerem o próximo, OK? Deixem reviews, por favor, me deixem saber o que vocês acham dessa fic! Beijos a todos e até a semana que vem, babies!_


	3. Ônix

_**Capítulo 2: Ônix**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Nesse segundo capítulo, conheceremos melhor os adversários do jogo, os Hook. Será um capítulo bem aos moldes do primeiro, mesmo. Não há muito o que dizer, por enquanto. Espero que gostem. Agora, vamos agradecer às reviews do primeiro capítulo, é claro! Obrigada, __**Bruna Beck **__(aqui está o capítulo!) e __**Kooh H. Cullen **__(obrigada pelo voto de confiança, espero deixar a fic ao seu gosto de verdade!)_

_Reviews agradecidas, vamos à fic!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella esperou com ansiedade pela noite. Já ao meio-dia, os Cullen decidiram que era melhor eles irem embora, antes que algum mochileiro desorientado e perdido chegasse àquele lugar e os visse. Ela foi levada de volta para casa, e Edward, discretamente, repetiu as recomendações que fez a ela no lago. Antes de eles irem, ela ainda tentou procurar alguma coisa no rosto de Edward, ou de Alice, que os traísse, mas não encontrou nada.

Charlie não estava em casa: na certa, tinha saído novamente para pescar. Bella não estava com muita vontade de cozinhar, então se limitou a preparar um pacote de macarrão instantâneo para si mesma. Depois, escreveu um e-mail contando para a mãe sobre seu dia no lago - omitindo, é claro, o fato de as pessoas que a levaram brilharem ao sol como holofotes. Não havia muito o que fazer, e estava ansiosa demais para sair. Por alguns momentos, até desejou que tivesse alguma lição de casa para fazer.

Seu pai voltou à noite, e ela preparou um jantar bem caprichado, composto de peixe assado, salada de conservas e arroz - menos pelo jantar em si e mais por precisar de algo que desviasse a sua atenção e diminuísse a sua tensão pelo que ouvira durante a manhã - para depois concentrar-se um pouco demais na limpeza da cozinha. Conversou um pouco com seu pai, contando sobre seu dia, e ouvindo o dele com uma atenção exagerada.

Por fim, quando o horário já não parecia suspeito, subiu para seu quarto, e preparou-se para dormir. Para matar o tempo, começou a ler um livro que havia deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, sem realmente se concentrar nele. A sua cabeça passeava por muitas coisas, e nenhuma delas era exatamente agradável.

Então, os Cullen tinham inimigos, que também andavam como uma família, o que os tornava potencialmente perigosos. E ela sabia que Edward não havia lhe contado nem metade da história, e que quando soubesse o resto iria ficar ainda mais apavorada do que já estava. E ele ainda tinha aquela postura arrogante que a irritava - e, o pior de tudo, fascinava - tanto...

-Olá, Bella - a voz aveludada dele, vinda da sua janela, a assustou - Gostou do passeio?

Ela se virou. Ele estava sentado na janela, com um sorriso meio de lado. Usava uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans escura. Ela também sorriu, aproximando-se.

-Olá, Edward - e deu um beijinho rápido na bochecha gelada dele - Você é mesmo bem pontual. E sim, adorei o passeio de hoje de manhã. Mas estou totalmente acabada...

-Para alguém que diz estar totalmente acabada, você parece bem disposta - observou ele.

-É porque ainda acho que temos alguma coisa para conversar essa noite - disse ela, com uma leve nota de desafio na voz - Alguma coisa que você começou a me dizer de manhã e não terminou.

-Ah, sim. _Isso_. - ele pareceu desconfortável, enquanto se levantava e voltava a se sentar na cama de Bella - Vejo que sua memória é muito boa - e suspirou - Não há muito mais a se dizer. Na verdade, prefiro acreditar que é apenas uma possibilidade.

-Por que não começa me dizendo quem são eles? - disse ela, tentando disfarçar o aborrecimento - No caso de eles aparecerem, eu saberei quem são e tentarei evitá-los.

-Não sei se isso adiantaria muito - ele deu um sorrisinho, que a desagradou ainda mais - Bem, os Hook tem uma história bem parecida com a nossa, a diferença é que não são os mesmos motivos que os levam a... bem... trazer novos membros para a família deles. A líder e mais velha se chama Justine, e pelo que eu sei foi transformada há vários séculos, e que é mais velha que Carlisle. Ela é namorada, ou esposa, sei lá, de um cara chamado Will, que tem mais ou menos a mesma idade dela. Mas não é com eles que você tem que se preocupar.

-Então eu devo me preocupar com quem?

-Com os mais novos, os filhos deles. Até onde eu sei, são três: Emma, a protegida pessoal de Justine, Simon, um pouco mais novo que ela, e Dean, o mais velho entre eles. E... havia mais um também, Max.

-Foi esse que você... bem... - ela disse, sem conseguir terminar a frase, e ele confirmou - OK. Alice tem alguma idéia do que vai acontecer?

-Ela não sabe, ou pelo menos não me diz - respondeu ele - Acho que ela prefere nem tentar olhar, por enquanto. E, sem saber onde eles estão, fica mais difícil rastrear os pensamentos deles. Mas nesse caso o instinto fala mais alto... entende?

-E Alice, o que está achando?

-Ela está assustada, e isso é perfeitamente compreensível. Mas ela disse que, desta vez, não vai precisar de mim para salvá-la. Não sei, mas acho que ela vai querer evitar ao máximo um conflito. Pense bem, uma batalha entre vampiros no meio de Forks não é exatamente uma coisa agradável.

O olhar dele estava distante, como se ele imaginasse o que aconteceria se as duas famílias se enfrentassem. Bella manteve-se silenciosa, e evitou encará-lo. Ela se perguntava o que ele estava pensando - e, principalmente, o que ele estava pretendendo fazer.

-Dean vai tentar se aproximar de você, Bella - ele disse, por fim, num tom desprovido de emoções e sem encará-la - É... sim, é isso que ele vai fazer. Ele não espera que eu conte, até porque deve pensar que vou tentar resolver isso sozinho. Ele já deve saber que eu sei a respeito deles estarem por perto, e provavelmente também sabe sobre você.

-Como ele pode saber essas coisas? - Bella o interrompeu, por fim, espantada - Quer dizer, ele também é meio como você e Alice?

-Sim, mais ou menos - respondeu Edward - Até onde sei, Dean é um persuasivo: as pessoas farão o que ele disser, quando ele disser, e nem se darão conta do que estão fazendo. Inclusive - acrescentou, com a voz mais baixa - ele já usou esse poder em mim e em Alice. Graças a isso, eu acabei contando que posso ler mentes, e Alice não pôde reagir quando Max a atacou.

-Mas, sendo assim... que tipo de defesa podemos ter contra ele?

-Não sei bem... a verdade é que ele é bem imprevisível, e podemos esperar qualquer coisa dele.

Ela o encarou. Os olhos dele estavam sérios, determinados. Até onde ele pretendia levar aquilo? Ou, talvez a pergunta mais adequada, até onde aquela situação os levaria?

-Acho que ele também não sabe que você sabe a meu respeito - disse ele por fim, tocando muito levemente o rosto dela - É até melhor assim, quanto menos ele achar que você sabe, mais segura ficará. Meu Deus, Bella, tem alguma forma de te convencer a passar uma temporada com a sua mãe na Flórida?

-Fora de cogitação - disse ela, simplesmente, fazendo-o suspirar - Se me queria longe, não devia ter me contado tudo isso.

-Eu sei, mas... entenda, o assunto é muito sério. Precisamos de um plano. Se alguma coisa me acontecer, e eu não puder protegê-la mais, você precisará ficar segura, de alguma forma - disse ele, num tom muito sério, que não se alterou nem quando ela ameaçou protestar - Você mesma disse, hoje de manhã. Tenho consciência de que Dean é tão forte quanto eu, o que quer dizer que cada um de nós tem cinquenta por cento de chances. Pretendo evitar esse confronto até onde puder, mas se realmente nos enfrentarmos... um de nós ficará pelo caminho. Ele não vai desistir até me matar, sei disso.

-Odeio quando você fala assim - disse Bella, sentindo os olhos arderem. Por um instante, imaginou o que aconteceria se Edward... não, não, ela não podia nem _pensar_ na possibilidade, porque isso não aconteceria! Não com o _seu_ Edward, com o seu príncipe de marfim - Se alguma coisa te acontecer... acho que eu mesma iria atrás deles, sozinha!

-Não... por favor, Bella, não fique assim - ele se aproximou mais e a abraçou, e ela sentiu a presença dele, fria e perfumada - Está tudo bem. Por enquanto, estamos todos seguros, e bem. Ainda não sabemos até que ponto é uma ameaça real ou não. Mas, se descobrirmos que os Hook realmente estão aqui, faremos um conselho entre os Cullen e decidiremos como agir. Não vamos dar o primeiro golpe. Mas, se ele ousar tocar em você, e eu espero que ele não seja idiota a esse ponto, aí sim teremos guerra.

Mais uma vez, eles ficaram em silêncio, abraçados. Ela, então, pegou a mão dele e a levou até o seu próprio coração, disparado. Aos poucos, a mão dele foi ficando morna, com o contato com o seu peito. Depois disso, ela o fez deitar a cabeça sobre o seu peito, e pôde senti-lo farejando quase inaudivelmente, os olhos fechados, a expressão que parecia perdida em pensamentos.

-Eu não quero te perder - sussurrou ela, mais para si mesma - Não quero te perder... eu te amo.

-Não sofra pelo que não aconteceu - sussurrou ele, de volta, sem abrir os olhos - Agora, eu estou aqui, com você, e nada vai nos acontecer. Só existe o aqui, o agora, e nós dois. O resto podemos deixar para lá, por enquanto - os dedos dele passeavam pelos cabelos dela - É por você que estou fazendo isso... se isso tivesse acontecido antes de você chegar, muito provavelmente eu mesmo iria atrás dele, mas agora quero ficar aqui, com você, e o resto que se dane. Você diz que queria poder me salvar, mas já fez isso, apenas não percebeu ainda.

Os olhos deles se encontraram, e o olhar logo deu lugar a um beijo. Ele sempre mantinha os beijos breves e quase distantes, mas daquela vez não conseguiu. O calor que emanava do coração dela parecia agora correr por suas veias, quase devolvendo-lhe a vida, a humanidade. Aliás, a cada beijo sentia-se mais humano, mais completo. Ela não fazia idéia do que havia provocado na vida dele... agora, sim, havia um sentido para pensar em algo além de vingança.

O momento parecia fora do tempo, surreal demais, perfeito demais. E, então, passos no corredor o quebraram, e Edward afastou-se depressa, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

-É melhor eu ir embora. Nos vemos amanhã, outra vez, está bem?

-Por favor, fique mais! - ela implorou, também sussurrando - Fique aqui comigo...

-Eu vou voltar - disse ele, de volta - Prometo. Amanhã cedo, serei a primeira pessoa que você verá.

Ela acabou concordando, e ele sumiu pela janela. A noite seria longa. Depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, não conseguiria dormir. Talvez fosse aquela a chance de salvar não só Edward, mas todos os outros Cullen, que a tinham acolhido tão bem. Ela só não sabia como, _ainda_. Mas, quando descobrisse, faria a diferença. Precisava fazer, para salvar aquelas pessoas a quem tanto amava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naquela mesma noite, Edward correu para casa o mais rápido que pôde. Enquanto descia o pé no acelerador do seu carro, tentava com todas as forças não pensar em nada. Mas, sempre que se distraía, a mesma imagem vinha à sua mente, a mesma imagem maldita que o atormentava há meses...

Aquele estúdio de dança... espelhos, vidros quebrados... e ela, ali, ferida, com sangue espalhado por todo lado. Era devastador, e a lembrança o despedaçava aos poucos, sempre que voltava à sua mente. Ainda não conseguira entender direito o que houve, e ainda tentava entender.

Sempre que se lembrava do que aconteceu, pensamentos desconexos voavam pela sua mente. Lembrava-se do sabor do sangue dela, e do quanto ela estava ferida. Lembrava-se de que estivera a dois passos de perdê-la para sempre, e também a dois passos de destruí-la. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, como se esses pensamentos fossem pequenos insetos irritantes, e acelerou ainda mais.

Assim que parou na garagem da sua casa, procurou por Alice, e contou para ela sobre a sua conversa com Bella. A vampira apenas o ouviu, sem dizer nada, enquanto ele repetia o que havia dito à namorada. Por fim, Alice apenas disse, com os olhos estreitos:

-Eu disse para você não dizer nada.

-Droga, Alice, e o que eu iria fazer? - ele se aborreceu - Você mesma disse que ele tentará nos atingir através dela, e a última coisa que eu quero é que ela se machuque outra vez!

-Isso não vai adiantar. Você a conhece e eu a conheço - observou ela - Bella pode ser adorável, mas é inconsequente na mesma medida.

-Sei disso - disse Edward, como um desabafo - E é exatamente isso o que mais me preocupa. Mesmo assim, precisava mantê-la avisada. Nós podemos nos virar, mas e ela?

-É por isso que vamos ficar atentos a qualquer sinal - completou Alice - As visões estão cada vez mais embaçadas, e acho que o Simon tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

-Ele está bloqueando os seus poderes outra vez? - ele perguntou, e ela acenou com a cabeça - Então eles estão bem próximos. Isso é preocupante...

-Talvez seja a hora de convocarmos um conselho de família, Edward - disse ela - Sozinhos, não teremos como enfrentá-los. E eles também têm participação nessa história. Acredite, eu sei.

-Ainda não, Alice, e já conversamos sobre isso - ele recusou veementemente - Se eles souberem, podemos criar tensões desnecessárias, e preocupá-los é a última coisa que precisamos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, de má vontade. Ele tentou ler os pensamentos dela, mas só conseguiu captar, surpreso, a frase "Nem pense em fuçar a minha cabeça, Edward". Ele a encarou, ultrajado, e ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

-Vou passar a noite fora. Diga a Esme que precisei caçar - disse ele, por fim - Eles já devem estar por perto, então vou rastrear os arredores da cidade, e tentar captar algum pensamento deles, já que você parece não querer colaborar.

-Está sendo infantil, Edward - replicou ela - Em todo caso, vou mantê-los no escuro, mas lembre-se de uma coisa: eles não são burros. Cedo ou tarde, vão acabar percebendo, e aí você verá o resultado da sua teimosia.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, murmurando um "eu já sei" irritado. Sentou-se, o rosto nas mãos, bagunçando nervosamente os cabelos. Seus pressentimentos eram os piores possíveis - e quase nunca errava um palpite.

-Você está uma pilha, Edward, e precisa relaxar - então, Alice sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele e falando amistosamente - Ainda acho que você pode estar supervalorizando a situação. Acho que os Hook também não querem partir para um conflito direto no qual todos nós só vamos sair perdendo.

-Não tem como relaxar - disse ele, suspirando - Não tem. Estou com um pressentimento muito ruim, Alice, e só vou poder me acalmar quando ele passar.

-É a Bella, não é? - disse ela, compreensiva, e ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça - Também estou preocupada com ela. E prometo que, se as coisas ficarem feias, protegê-la também será a minha prioridade.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Edward não gostava nem um pouco da atitude da irmã, e queria também que ela se envolvesse o mínimo possível. Lembrou-se, quase sem querer, do último encontro que tivera com os Hook, e temia que Alice pudesse se ferir outra vez. Não queria ser obrigado a escolher entre as duas - essa era uma escolha que não podia fazer.

-Preciso ir logo antes que Carlisle ou Esme me encontrem - disse ele por fim, se levantando - Acho que só vou voltar depois do amanhecer. Diga-me, é seguro ir para a cidade amanhã? Teremos sol?

-Não - respondeu ela, depois de fechar os olhos por alguns segundos - Amanhã será um dia típico da cidade mais chuvosa do planeta: céu nublado, nada de sol. Pode ficar tranquilo.

-Isso é ótimo - disse ele, já caminhando em direção à porta - Até mais, Alice. E lembre-se...

-Eu sei, eu sei, não dizer a ninguém onde você foi - interrompeu ela - Vá logo, antes que eu me arrependa. E tente não sumir por uma semana, está bem?

Ele respondeu com uma risadinha, enquanto caminhava com passos largos na direção da porta. Assim que alcançou os exteriores, porém, começou a correr até chegar a floresta, mais rápido do que de costume, até estar longe o bastante de casa. Parou numa pequena clareira, cercada densamente por árvores. O lugar estava calmo, e os únicos sons que se ouviam eram uma ou outra coruja e uma brisa suave assobiando por entre as folhas.

"Ótimo", pensou ele, fechando os olhos. "Apareça, Dean, eu sei que você está por aqui".

Ele começou a se concentrar cada vez mais nas vozes dos pensamentos em sua cabeça. A princípio, eram muitos, e indefinidos, mas aos poucos foi filtrando os sons, procurando, vasculhando. A cada voz que eliminava, parecia que outras surgiam do nada. Com o tempo, sua cabeça começou a latejar, uma sensação da qual Edward quase nem se lembrava e que o surpreendeu.

"Concentre-se, Edward", sussurrava para si mesmo, "concentre-se. Você já fez isso outras vezes, e pode muito bem fazer isso de novo". Aos poucos, foi se aproximando, livrando a sua mente das vozes desnecessárias, até conseguir captar apenas uma. Era a voz dele, arrogante, um pouco zombeteira, mas estava tão distorcida que parecia que Edward o escutava de dentro da água. Forçou-se um pouco mais, e conseguiu discernir algumas palavras.

-...Forks. Ele... lá. Não... impedir - "Ele está vindo para cá!", concluiu Edward. "Mas quando? De que forma? Será que ele já está aqui?". Tentou ouvir um pouco mais, mas então toda a interferência desapareceu, e ele ouviu claramente o que ele tinha a dizer - Sei que está me escutando, Cullen, então vou ser bem direto: estou em Forks, assim como todo o resto da minha família. Se não quiser que a sua namoradinha humana nojenta fique muito machucada, sugiro que não faça nada. Não diga a ninguém, nem a ela, nem ao resto da matilha que você chama de família. A essa hora, presumo que a videntezinha metida já saiba, também, então espere meu contato. Avisarei hora e lugar - e, então, vamos acertar nossas diferenças.

"O quê?", ele pensou, aterrado, os olhos arregalados, sem realmente enxergar a clareira ao seu redor. Tentou localizá-lo outra vez, sem conseguir encontrá-lo. Então, os Hook já estavam em Forks, bem debaixo do seu nariz, e ele não percebera? Procurou, mais uma vez, localizar os pensamentos de qualquer um deles, mas não conseguiu, e podia adivinhar os motivos.

Dean não era o único com talentos especiais naquela família. Até onde sabia, Emma também tinha um certo dom para prever o futuro, embora não fosse tão desenvolvido quanto o de Alice. Já Simon tinha um estranho poder: era capaz de bloquear os poderes de outros vampiros, e até de usá-los contra eles próprios, com um certo esforço. Assim, conseguia confundir tanto as visões de Alice quanto a telepatia de Edward, e provavelmente era ele quem havia conseguido interceptar Edward e feito Dean mandar o seu recado.

"Não posso voltar para casa ainda", pensou ele, recomeçando a correr, dessa vez sem um rumo definido. Precisava pensar, precisava de um _plano_! A respiração estava descompassada, e ele se perguntava se aquela era a hora de seguir a idéia de Alice. Seria justo preocupar os outros, quando fora instruído a fazer exatamente o contrário?

"Espere um pouco...", e então, ele parou, uma idéia se formando em sua mente. "Ainda não. Essa decisão também cabe à Alice. Mas não posso voltar para casa, pelo menos não até me acalmar". Mas não conseguia. Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável e desprotegido, e Dean conseguiu fazê-lo de idiota, provando que conseguiria rastreá-lo sempre que quisesse.

"Só tem um lugar para o qual eu posso ir", pensou ele, por fim, respirando fundo, e direcionando seus passos para uma direção muito conhecida dele. Bella precisava dele, agora mais do que nunca. E, se tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento era velar pelo sono dela, era o que faria. O que ela não sabia era que, ao protegê-la, ao salvá-la, Edward estava apenas salvando a si próprio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O sono de Bella foi fragmentado e inquieto. Ela acordou cedo, e correu até a janela (percebendo, com um muxoxo de desagrado, que aquela voltara a ser a velha e nublada Forks de sempre). O dia seria atarefado: havia uma casa para faxinar, compras para fazer...

...e mesmo assim a sua mente estava a anos-luz de distância dali.

Ela se perguntava o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Edward não estava normal: parecia perturbado, mais tenso que o normal. Ele podia ficar mais, se quisesse, mas saiu correndo como se estivesse sendo perseguido pelos próprios cães do inferno. E o que ele contara não dava a dimensão correta da preocupação que estava sentindo.

"Mas ele prometeu, lembra?", ela pensou. "Ele vai voltar hoje de manhã."

Resolveu começar logo os seus afazeres. Trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e os cabelos e desceu para a cozinha. Charlie já havia saído para trabalhar, e ela, completamente sem fome, resolveu sair logo para as compras. Assim que saiu, protestou baixinho. Tinha esquecido de estacionar a caminhonete e ela passara a noite inteira sob a calha, o que fez com que um grosso filete de água suja escorresse sobre o vidro dianteiro.

-Droga, eu lavei ela há dois dias! - as reclamações continuaram, enquanto ela abria a porta do lado do motorista e entrava. Assim que bateu a porta, ouviu uma voz conhecida e debochada:

-É melhor alguém desentupir aquela calha, Bella - ela se virou, e deparou-se com Edward sentado no banco do carona, com um sorriso meio torto. As roupas eram as mesmas da noite anterior, e estavam amarrotadas e com sinais de terra - Ou começar a colocar uma lona sobre o seu carro.

-Você está deplorável - disse ela, com um risinho, enquanto ligava o carro - O que aconteceu, brigou com uma matilha de lobos durante a noite?

-Quase isso - respondeu ele - Fugi de casa para pensar e fui dar um passeio noturno pela floresta. Ainda não voltei, prefiro esperar que todos saiam.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ela, encarando-o.

-Algumas coisas - ele desviou o olhar - Coisas que preciso averiguar antes de tomar qualquer tipo de decisão.

Ela o encarou. Seu olhar estava tenso, endurecido, o que indicava que havia algo errado. Edward não era o tipo de pessoa que desaparecia de casa durante a noite para ficar zanzando sem rumo pela floresta. Geralmente, ele era mais racional do que aquilo.

A menos, talvez, que a gravidade da situação o obrigasse a agir irracionalmente...

-Sugiro que você volte para casa - disse ela, por fim - Esme e Carlisle devem estar preocupados, e seus irmãos também. Me encontre no mercado em uma hora, está bem?

-É... você tem razão - disse ele, acenando com a cabeça - Em uma hora, estarei lá. Acho mesmo que precisamos conversar um pouco.

-Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez e você vai me dar uma resposta decente - disse ela, encarando-o. A expressão tensa e os olhos mais escuros que o normal a preocupavam - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim - respondeu ele, depois de hesitar um pouco. Era difícil mentir para ela, afinal! - Mas não posso falar ainda, pelo menos não aqui e não assim - apontou para as próprias roupas - Vá, e eu a encontro lá. Melhor aproveitar a chuva antes que o sol apareça e eu não possa ir à cidade.

Mas ele não foi. Em vez disso, ficou ali, sentado em silêncio no banco do carona, observando os próprios joelhos com uma atenção incomum. Ela também não o encarava, nem dizia nada, como se esperasse que ele mesmo dissesse algo. Mas não aconteceu. No instante seguinte, ele simplesmente abriu a porta e sumiu, entre as árvores, rápido demais para seus olhos acompanharem. Bella engoliu em seco, ao vê-lo sair. O que quer que Edward não queria lhe contar, ela pensou, deveria ser realmente sério, mais sério do que eles esperavam.

"Mais meia hora, Bella", disse para si mesma, respirando fundo. "Você aguentou esperar uma noite inteira, meia hora a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença alguma". E, respirando fundo mais uma vez, deu a partida na caminhonete e saiu em direção à cidade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ovos... manteiga... leite... um pouco de café...".

Bella gostava de sair às compras. Seu pai já se oferecera para ajudá-la, algumas vezes, mas ela acreditava que era melhor ela mesma fazer isso em vez de deixá-lo cuidar desse detalhe, se quisesse uma alimentação minimamente saudável. Ela lutava consigo mesma para não ficar olhando o relógio de dois em dois minutos, nem ficar observando a janela para ver se enxergava o Volvo prateado estacionado do lado de fora.

Mas não enxergava. E agora, precisava escolher produtos de limpeza.

-Com licença - então, ela ouviu uma voz gentil às suas costas - Será que você poderia me dar uma ajuda por aqui?

Ela se virou. Quem a chamava era um garoto, que parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade dela. Alto e de constituição física bem sólida, tinha um rosto pálido e imaculado, de linhas suaves e ovaladas, cabelos negros e lisos que formavam uma franja jogada displicentemente para o lado. O sorriso, brilhante e regular, chamava a atenção, mas não tanto quanto os olhos, negros como duas ônix. Ele era mesmo muito bonito... uma beleza selvagem e familiar que, por alguma razão, a inquietava. Uma suspeita se formava em seu coração, mas ela não se permitia tirar conclusões precipitadas. Havia milhares de explicações mais plausíveis do que aquela que se insinuava em sua mente - e, além do mais, a iluminação do supermercado não favorecia em nada uma resposta definitiva.

-Minha mãe me deu uma lista de coisas para comprar, mas não faço idéia do que escolher - disse ele, sorrindo meio sem-graça - Para mim, são todos iguais...

-Não se preocupe, é sempre assim - disse ela, afastando os temores com um sorriso compreensivo, enquanto ele estendia uma lista manuscrita - Hum, vamos ver... pelo visto, sua mãe vai fazer uma bela faxina, então sugiro este, este, este aqui e aquele ali na prateleira de cima - ela ia apontando as marcas conforme falava, sem tirar os olhos da lista - Você deve ser novo por aqui...

-Na verdade, sim - disse ele - Acabamos de nos mudar, e a casa ficou muito tempo trancada. Vamos fazer uma boa arrumação nela antes de nos ajeitarmos.

-Eu sei como é - disse ela, num tom de confidência - Também me mudei para cá há pouco tempo.

-Eu me mudo muito - disse ele, dando de ombros - Estou acostumado. Mas acho que a minha temporada aqui em Forks vai ser bem produtiva. Ah, meu Deus, onde estão meus modos?! Eu aqui falando da minha vida e nem perguntei o seu nome!

-Eu sou Isabella Swan - disse ela - Todos aqui me chamam de Bella. E o seu?

-Meu nome? - e, então, ela percebeu porque sentia que ele era tão familiar - Meu nome é Dean Hook.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ E então, o que acharam? Vocês podem me dizer isso deixando uma review, que tal? Beijinhos sabor hortelã a todos e até a próxima!_


	4. Melhores inimigos

_**Capítulo 3: Melhores inimigos**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Bem, a partir de agora as coisas ficarão um pouquinho mais tensas. O capítulo vai ser mais centrado no Edward, e vai dar pra entender melhor o nível de hostilidade entre ele e os Hook, em especial um deles... Mas vamos falar de reviews, que tal? Obrigada a __**Bruna Beck **__e a __**Kooh H. Cullen **__pelas reviews._

_E agora, à nossa fic! n.n_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Meu nome? Meu nome é Dean Hook.

Assim que Bella ouviu aquele nome, sentiu seu estômago despencar, mas lutou com todas as forças para não se alterar. Se as previsões de Edward estivessem certas, ela pensou, ela ainda seria, aos olhos dele, uma inocente garota humana que não fazia idéia de quem - ou o que - o namorado fosse.

-Bem, então... te vejo na escola? - perguntou ela, para não deixar que o silêncio a incriminasse. Dean apenas sorriu e disse:

-Sim - ele a analisava de uma maneira desconfortável - Espero que nos demos bem.

Mas Bella não prestava mais atenção. Ela percebeu, apavorada, que a situação acabava de ficar ainda pior - Edward era muito pontual, e naquele momento entrava calmamente pela porta da frente do mercado. Ela prendeu a respiração, enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Olá, Bella - ele a abraçou cuidadosamente - Aqui estou, como prometido. Mas parece que você já terminou as suas compras, então não devo ser de muita utilidade.

-Quanta coincidência, Edward - a voz de Dean, apesar de se manter calma e gentil, agora tinha uma nota quase imperceptível de escárnio - Já faz muito tempo, não é?

-Olá, Dean - Bella observou os olhos de Edward, que se tornaram totalmente negros - Realmente, faz muito tempo.

-Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou ela, tentando soar o mais inocente possível. Por trás da máscara de cortesia deles, ela era capaz de sentir a tensão e a raiva entre os dois.

-Na verdade sim, Bella - Dean respondeu - Edward e eu somos velhos amigos, por assim dizer. Mas é muito interessante ver que você se ajeitou muito bem, Eddie.

-É, você tem razão - Edward não se alterou - Realmente, estou muito bem. A cidade nos recebeu bem, tenho uma namorada maravilhosa... - ele a encarou, com um olhar cheio de significado - Bem, e você, como está?

-Também estou me virando - respondeu o outro - Bem, se o belo casal me dá licença, preciso ir. E foi muito bom encontrá-lo aqui, Edward. Prometo que vamos manter contato.

-É com isso que estou contando - concordou o primeiro, com um estranho sorriso - Até mais, Dean.

Bella fez questão de pagar suas compras o mais rápido que pudesse. Edward não disse nada depois que Dean foi embora, mas permaneceu bem atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Apesar de a expressão facial dele permanecer calma e serena, os punhos estavam cerrados. Os dois saíram até o estacionamento, e ela fez menção de ir para a sua caminhonete, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso, dizendo:

-Vamos para o meu carro - a voz dele estava rouca, sussurrante - Precisamos conversar.

Ela obedeceu, e logo eles estavam na estrada, com ele pisando o mais fundo que podia. Ela o observava discretamente. Os músculos do rosto estavam endurecidos, os olhos estavam escuros e estreitos, e os ossos da mão esquerda pareciam querer arrebentar a pele, tamanha era a força com que ela estava fechada. A expressão facial era de puro ódio, e ele parecia usar todo o seu autocontrole para não arrebentar o volante.

Então, depois de rodarem por alguns minutos em altíssima velocidade, ele parou no acostamento da estrada. Abaixou a testa sobre o volante, a respiração curta e semelhante ao rosnado de um animal furioso. Até que, por fim, disse:

-Pelo amor de Deus, Bella - a voz dele permanecia um sussurro - Você se lembra daquela noite em Port Angeles, em que aqueles caras estavam atrás de você? Então - respirou fundo - Me ajude a me acalmar, como daquela vez, ou vou voltar até lá agora mesmo e arrancar fora os olhos daquele maldito! Diga qualquer coisa, qualquer bobagem... mas me distraia.

Edward percebeu o quanto suas palavras assustaram Bella. Não era para menos: ela nunca o viu tão furioso quanto daquela vez. Mas lutar contra toda aquela carga de raiva era um desafio e tanto. Enquanto estavam no mercado, ele lutou para levar adiante a farsa que Bella conseguira criar (talvez por acaso, talvez por pura genialidade, isso ele não sabia e nem procuraria saber), mas precisou recorrer até às últimas reservas de autocontrole. O instinto era mais forte. A provocação que ele e Simon fizeram no dia anterior ainda estava ardendo em sua mente como uma ferida inflamada.

-Minha mãe está me pedindo todos os dias para visitá-la - ela disse - Você sabe, acho que ela ainda vê como rejeição essa história de eu ter preferido ficar em Forks ao invés de ir para a Flórida. Acho que ela pensa que você me roubou dela, ou coisa assim.

-Sua mãe não parece fazer o tipo ciumento, Bella - disse ele, a cabeça ainda abaixada, os olhos ainda fechados, a voz baixa - Garanto que ela não se importa em dividir você comigo.

-Ah, você não a conhece - ela forçou uma risadinha - Na maior parte do tempo é adorável, mas ela sabe como tornar a vida de alguém um inferno, se quiser. Você precisava ver o que ela fazia com os ex-namorados que a magoavam... Ela é o tipo de mulher de quem jamais se deve ser inimigo...

-Parece que eu dei sorte de ver o lado adorável dela, então - a voz dele estava um pouco menos embargada - É o que Carlisle diz: as mulheres são cruéis, mas quem consegue viver longe delas?

Ela riu novamente. Edward levantou a cabeça: os olhos ainda estavam preocupantemente escuros, e a expressão facial continuava tensa e muito carregada. Bella estava com a cabeça cheia de perguntas, mas naquela hora elas não pareciam prudentes. Fez menção de tocá-lo, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Talvez, pensou, fosse melhor deixá-lo em silêncio.

-Sinto muito, Bella - disse ele, de repente, fazendo-a encará-lo, surpresa - Não queria que me visse desse jeito outra vez. Mas... droga, dessa vez eu fiquei muito perto de perder o controle! Ele sabia que você estaria lá - o olhar dele faiscava - E, mesmo se não soubesse, iria forçar um encontro "casual" em outro lugar.

Ela estremeceu. Isso parecia irritantemente óbvio. Lutando consigo mesma para não perguntar nada, manteve-se em silêncio. Mas não foi necessário perguntar nada. Ele mesmo já respondia:

-Dean está querendo briga - ele parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento - Fui procurá-lo ontem à noite e...

-Você _o quê?_ - ela o interrompeu, e ele estreitou novamente os olhos.

-Eu não fui procurá-lo no sentido literal da palavra. Não sou tão idiota assim - Edward explicou, irritado - Na verdade, tentei rastrear algum pensamento dele. Mas parece que ele e o irmãozinho Simon conseguiram me interceptar antes.

-Como? - ela piscou, confusa.

-Simon pode fazer isso. Bloquear poderes, desviar pensamentos, essas coisas. Sempre o achei meio estranho. O problema é que ele faz tudo o que Dean manda.

-Você falou com alguém da sua família?

-Só com Alice. E nem contei essa história para ela, ainda. Ele disse que não posso contar nem para a minha família e nem para você, e que vai marcar hora e lugar para nos encontrarmos.

-Sei que não é hora para perguntar isso, mas... você já tem algum plano?

-Na verdade, vou tentar ganhar tempo, por enquanto - deu um longo suspiro cansado, que deu lugar a um sorrisinho fraco - Aliás, nesse ponto eu devo agradecê-la, srta. Swan. Ele deve estar pensando que você não sabe de absolutamente nada a meu respeito, a essa hora. Parabéns, isso vai ser de grande utilidade.

Os olhos dele iam clareando aos poucos. Agora, estavam castanhos. E a expressão do rosto também ia se suavizando, dando lugar a uma preocupação profunda. Ela perguntou, com um leve tom divertido na voz:

-Você se lembra da noite em Port Angeles? - ele rosnou, contrariado, mas ela logo emendou - Você me levou para jantar, e ficou me ouvindo falar aquele monte de besteiras...

-Ah, sim... eu me lembro das suas teorias a meu respeito - ele também riu - E me lembro que você é terrivelmente teimosa para comer, curiosa demais e mais inconsequente do que o que seria saudável.

-Eu lembro que você deve ter provocado um ataque cardíaco em pelo menos duas garçonetes, naquele restaurante - a risada se tornou mais leve, mas logo parou, e o tom de voz se tornou diferente, meio saudoso, meio agradecido - Naquela noite, eu realmente te conheci.

-E mesmo assim continuou ao meu lado - ele continuava achando aquilo um absurdo, mas se perguntava o que teria acontecido se ela não estivesse lá, com ele, naquela hora - Ainda me pergunto o que exatamente foi aquela noite.

Os olhos dele já estavam bem claros, cor de âmbar. Ela se permitiu respirar aliviada. E, com um pouco de timidez, aproximou a sua mão do punho dele, ainda fechado, e o tocou. Ele não se mexeu, apenas fechou os olhos, perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

-O que seria de mim sem você, Isabella Swan? - disse ele, baixinho, esperando que ela não ouvisse. Olhou de relance para ela, e aparentemente ela não tinha ouvido. Depois, mais alto - Bem, é melhor irmos logo. Preciso encarar o pessoal lá de casa, e pensar em como discutir esse assunto com eles.

Ela concordou, e logo eles se dirigiam (numa velocidade até baixa para os padrões de Edward, acostumado a desafiar as leis da física no seu carro) para a casa dela, e a ajudou com as sacolas de compras. A despedida foi um momento tenso. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Aliás, naqueles dias, o silêncio estava se tornando uma constante entre eles, mas não por falta do que dizer: por um lado, Edward queria desabafar e compartilhar com Bella tudo o que estava sentindo, mas sentia que não tinha o direito de perturbá-la ou assustá-la com os seus problemas. Por outro, Bella queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que iria dar tudo certo, mas nem mesmo ela acreditava nisso.

-Não sei se vou voltar hoje à noite - disse ele - Se eu realmente for seguir o conselho de Alice e comunicarmos à minha família, você estará presente. Tome cuidado, está bem? - ele tocou o rosto dela, passando os dedos pelas mechas. O perfume e o calor não mudaram, mas agora traziam consigo alguma coisa angustiante, que ele não sabia definir.

-Eu vou tomar - disse ela, tentando passar um pouco de confiança na voz trêmula - O mesmo para você, está bem?

Ele tocou os seus lábios gelados nos dela, e logo depois ele deu as costas em direção ao próprio carro, deixando-a lá, parada na varanda, observando... e pensando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-O que é que você tem na cabeça, hein?

-Eu não quero brigar, Alice.

-Devia ter voltado imediatamente e feito o que eu te disse!

-Você está transformando isso numa discussão.

-É claro que estou transformando isso numa discussão! Aliás, se eu tivesse feito isso desde o começo, provavelmente a essa hora todos já estariam de sobreaviso.

-E no que diabos isso iria adiantar? Além do mais, você não tem o direito de me culpar por nada. Não é possível que não haja nada entre as suas visões a esse respeito!

-O que custava você ter voltado à noite para falar conosco?

Mais tarde, Alice e Edward discutiam na sala da casa deles. Era uma discussão discreta: apesar do tom áspero e das expressões endurecidas, as vozes estavam baixas e controladas, e aquilo poderia muito bem se passar por uma conversa casual.

-Quando é que você vai entender que estamos juntos nisso, todos nós? - disse ela - E desde quando você se rende ao que um imbecil como o Hook diz?

-Passei a noite fora para pensar, está bem? - replicou ele - Aparentemente, ele está tentando manter isso apenas entre nós dois. Dean pode não valer absolutamente nada, mas também não é burro. Ele sabe o que iria acontecer se as famílias dele e minha se envolvessem.

-Não é o que está parecendo - ela insistiu - E é melhor levarmos em consideração esse talento do nosso amiguinho Simon.

-Não quero que isso se torne uma batalha, droga! - então, a voz dele subiu uma oitava - Quanto menos pessoas se envolverem, menos pessoas sairão machucadas!

-Para que você se machuque sozinho? Fora de cogitação! - uma sombra fugaz passou pelos olhos dela por um instante - Você não é indestrutível, e Dean sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

-Eu me encontrei com ele, hoje - disse ele, de repente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos - No mercado. Acho que ele esperava que Bella estivesse desacompanhada. Consegui manter o controle, mas duvido que conseguiria outra vez. E algo me diz que ele vai tentar se aproximar dela de novo.

-Ela já sabe sobre ele, não sabe? - perguntou ela, e ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça - E como ela reagiu ao vê-lo?

-Bem, ela fingiu que não sabia de nada - foi a resposta dele - Não sei se ele acreditou, mas pelo menos irá servir para deixá-lo na dúvida, por enquanto. Mas não sei por quanto tempo posso fazer essa guerra fria durar.

-As aulas irão recomeçar na semana que vem - observou Alice - Há uma boa chance de eles começarem a frequentá-las também. Tanto Dean quanto Simon e Emma parecem jovens o bastante para ir ao colégio, e passariam mais despercebidos do que nós.

-Eu não suportaria ficar muito tempo numa sala fechada com ele - os olhos dele voltaram a escurecer, por uma fração de segundo - Isso seria um perigo para nós e para as pessoas de lá.

-Principalmente para as pessoas de lá - a outra enfatizou - Não temos como resolver isso sozinhos. E eu sei que, se tentarmos, coisas terríveis irão acontecer.

-Vai me contar o que viu ou não? - ele foi incisivo, mas ela se recusou - Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum! Eu disse o que você queria, não disse?

-Como eu já disse antes, as minhas visões estão confusas demais, e tenho quase cem por cento de certeza que Simon está fazendo isso - rebateu ela - Por isso, nem vou levá-las a sério.

-Olha, essa não é a hora para discutirmos - disse Edward, por fim - É isso... vamos ter que convocar um conselho de família. Mas ainda não - ele fez questão de acrescentar rapidamente - Preciso, antes, avaliar a situação. Vamos esperar as aulas recomeçarem.

-Será que eu devo lembrá-lo que só nós dois vamos voltar esse ano? - ela acrescentou - E eu não sou o Emmett ou o Jasper, se você fizer alguma bobagem, com certeza não terei como impedir.

-É impressionante a fé que você coloca em mim - ele deu um sorriso sarcástico - Mas acho que tenho esse direito. Se eles realmente tiverem a petulância de aparecer no colégio, aí vou fazer o que você disser. Mas até lá, por favor, não diga nada.

-Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender por isso, mas... está bem - ela concordou, relutante - Mas é melhor que você não faça nenhuma bobagem.

-Pode ficar tranquila, eu não vou fazer nada - ele deu de ombros - Até porque, agora que eles sabem da Bella, não seria sobre mim que recairia uma represália.

Alice o analisou. Sim, isso esclarecia tudo. Ele queria manter Bella e a família protegidos. Mas era muito egoísmo dele pensar que não era exatamente nisso em que ela também estava pensando. De qualquer modo, ela o compreendia, e entendia porque Edward estava tentando adiar ao máximo o que seria uma briga inevitável. Ela tinha seus motivos para não revelar as visões que vinha tendo. Elas realmente eram confusas, quase incompreensíveis, mas havia coisas muito claras entre elas. E eram essas coisas que ela estava tentando desesperadamente evitar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O despertador naquela manhã soava estranhamente insuportável. Bella abriu os olhos e impediu a si mesma de arremessar contra a parede o rádio-relógio. Olhou pela janela, e viu que - "por que eu ainda torço pelo sol?" - chovia. Era o primeiro dia de aula do seu último ano.

Levantou-se e se arrumou com esmero, usando um suéter verde coberto por um casaco preto. O cabelo, por outro lado, estava particularmente desobediente, obrigando-a a prendê-lo numa trança firme. Sem fome, rumou direto para a porta da varanda, e de lá para a caminhonete. Estava frio, como no dia em que chegara a Forks, e nem parecia que o verão havia acabado de terminar.

Ainda se lembrava do trajeto, e logo parou a sua caminhonete em frente à série de prédios idênticos de tijolos vermelhos. O motor estava mais barulhento que o normal, coisa que ela só percebeu assim que o desligou. Hesitou ainda um pouco, antes de descer, procurando pelos vidros um Volvo prateado estacionado em algum lugar. Não o encontrou, mas viu um brilhante Chevrolet Camaro vermelho estacionado um pouco à frente, e que com certeza nunca tinha visto por ali. Abriu a porta e desceu devagar, desviando seu caminho um pouco para vê-lo.

-Exibidos... - ouviu uma voz familiar às suas costas - Eu venho pra escola naquela banheira e alguém me aparece com um Camaro! - ela se virou, e reconheceu Mike Newton, um rapaz louro de expressão amistosa e animada, sorrindo para ela.

-De quem será essa maravilha? - ela perguntou, mais para si mesma, ao ver a pintura lustrosa e vermelha - Garanto que esse polimento não vai sobreviver muito tempo por aqui, com essa chuva.

-Não diga isso, por favor, eu passei três horas e meia polindo! - outra voz, porém, a fez estremecer por dentro. Era ele, novamente. Dean Hook. E os olhos continuavam negros como piche - Olá, Bella!

-Vocês se conhecem? - os olhos de Mike se estreitaram um pouco. Será que ele ainda não havia superado totalmente aquilo?

-Nós nos conhecemos no mercado - ela esclareceu depressa, tentando manter a expressão facial inalterada - Dean, o seu carro é lindo! Não vejo um desses desde quando morava em Phoenix!

-Você entende de carros? - o sorriso dele era belíssimo, e naquele momento se abria plenamente.

-Não muito - respondeu ela, mantendo os olhos no Camaro para não encarar Dean e se trair - É que, quando eu estava em Phoenix, um dos ex-namorados da minha mãe tinha um desses.

-Não vai nos apresentar à sua nova amiga, Dean? - então, apareceu uma garota, ao lado dele. Ela era, também, inacreditavelmente bonita: os cabelos também negros, lisos e cortados na altura do queixo, emolduravam um rosto estreito, e ela tinha a elegância e beleza de uma modelo - menos do que Rosalie, apesar de tudo. Ao lado dela, estava um outro garoto, mais baixo, com cabelos castanho-escuros longos e presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Ele, ao contrário dos outros, tinha os olhos bem mais claros - meio castanhos, meio acinzentados. Um tom diferente do que ela esperava, com certeza.

-Bem, Bella, estes são Emma e Simon, meus irmãos - os dois fizeram um leve gesto de cabeça, cumprimentando-a - Simon, Emma, esta é Bella Swan, a garota de quem eu falei.

-Sinto muito por não poder ficar e conversar mais, mas preciso muito falar com o diretor a respeito dos horários deste ano - Bella sentiu que não conseguiria ficar impassível por muito mais tempo, então limitou-se a sorrir e a se despedir - Espero que nos encontremos outras vezes - "não mesmo!", pensou, enquanto dava as costas e saía.

Ela não olhou para trás um único instante, mas tentou não ir rápido demais. Mike, que já a conhecia há mais tempo, estranhou o seu comportamento, e assim que passaram em frente à diretoria, ele perguntou inocentemente:

-Você não ia falar com o diretor?

-O quê? - ela se virou, confusa, para só então se lembrar da mentira que inventara - Ah, droga, isso! Me espere na sala, eu preciso mesmo ir até lá. Obrigada por me lembrar.

Ela se virou lentamente, para se certificar de que Mike já havia sumido de vista, e então correu para o banheiro, trancando-se em um dos boxes. Estava quase hiperventilando: agora, com Dean na escola todos os dias, seria praticamente impossível manter o disfarce. E, o que era pior, o clima entre ele e Edward cedo ou tarde se tornaria insustentável. Ela já podia antever um desastre dentro dos prédios de tijolos vermelhos da Forks High School.

Alem disso, ainda pensou, os Hook não eram como os Cullen. Eles nunca hesitariam em usar um dos alunos como almoço. E a cidade era pequena, logo os desaparecimentos seriam notados. Além disso, não tinha como prever o que viria depois. Na verdade, não fazia idéia exatamente do que esperar deles, só sabia que sempre que estava com Dean, sentia-se ameaçada, e que esse sentimento se estendia aos irmãos dele. E seus olhos não a deixavam mentir: apesar dos rostos amistosos, os olhos estavam sempre negros, saturados de alguma coisa maligna, e isso era algo que eles não poderiam esconder.

"Não posso passar o dia todo escondida aqui", ela se decidiu, por fim, e com as pernas pesadas como se fossem feitas de chumbo, arrastou-se até a secretaria, onde pegou seus horários. A primeira aula era Inglês - ela agradeceu aos céus por não ter que se preocupar com uma aula maldita de trigonometria logo no começo do ano, ainda mais considerando as atuais circunstâncias.

Na carteira da frente, para seu supremo alívio, Edward guardava um lugar ao seu lado. Ela não quis procurar pela sala para ver se Dean ou algum dos outros estava lá, porque sentia que seu poder de interpretação já havia sido todo gasto naquele começo de aula.

-Não sabe o quanto estou feliz de te ver aqui - Bella sussurrou, assim que se sentou ao lado dele. Ele usava um casaco escuro sobre uma camisa vermelha, e quando ela se sentou, ele deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dela - Quase estraguei tudo!

-Acalme-se, por favor - disse ele, rapidamente, virando-se; os olhos dele estavam mais escuros que o habitual, e a expressão do rosto carregada e endurecida - Não se preocupe, você está agindo bem.

-Algum deles está aqui? - ela perguntou - Eu os encontrei na entrada, mas acho que agora não seria capaz de reconhecer nem o meu próprio rosto no espelho.

-Não, por sorte não - respondeu ele, a respiração alta e longa - Mas não vamos conseguir fugir em Trigonometria. Andei checando os horários, nossas aulas batem e não temos como mudá-las.

-Para você é fácil, é só não vir às aulas - replicou ela - Mas e quanto a mim? É sério, eu só o vi duas vezes e nas duas ele estava com aquele olhar assassino. A irmã dele também parece ser uma louca completa.

-Eu não vou simplesmente fugir da minha vida por causa dele - e então, ela se surpreendeu ao ver um sorriso atrevido brotar dos lábios de Edward - Se ele quer fazer esse joguinho, ótimo, esse é um jogo para dois. E pode ficar tranquila, eu serei um menino muito bem-comportado daqui para frente.

-Não é do _seu_ comportamento que eu tenho medo - ela ainda insistiu - É do _deles_. Que garantias nós temos de que eles não vão matar ninguém daqui da escola? Ou da cidade?

-É melhor que eles nem pensem nisso - o punho dele se fechou com força, e a voz abaixou duas oitavas, tornando-se grave e ameaçadora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, tentando se concentrar na explicação do professor sobre os poemas de Byron, mas ambos com a mente em outro planeta. Edward tentou sondar a mente de Bella, mesmo sabendo que, como todas as outras vezes, não conseguiria captar absolutamente nada. Ela era diferente. Ela era intrigante. Ela era absurdamente apaixonante.

-Não gosto de Byron - ele disse, para quebrar o silêncio - Ele é exagerado demais para o meu gosto.

-Eu gosto - ela deu um sorrisinho - Pelo menos ele mostra que é sensível.

-Então para alguém mostrar que é sensível, essa pessoa precisa levar uma vida desregrada e autodestrutiva e morrer de tuberculose antes dos vinte e cinco anos? - ele abriu um sorriso de puro sarcasmo - Não, obrigado. Prefiro continuar sendo insensível.

Cedo demais, o período duplo de Inglês deu lugar a outro, de Trigonometria. Eles foram os primeiros a entrar, e pegaram logo as carteiras do fundo. Não demorou muito para que Dean e Emma entrassem e ocupassem duas carteiras da fileira da frente. Logo, ela percebeu que os dois eram diferentes dos Cullen até no comportamento: enquanto Edward e os irmãos preferiam se manter afastados dos demais, eles distribuíam cumprimentos e sorrisos para todos.

-Vai ser um dia muito longo... - resmungou Edward, quase sussurrando - Consegui fazer nossos horários baterem em todos os períodos para que você não me deixe sozinho com eles um minuto sequer. É seu dever impedir que eu faça uma bobagem, está bem?

-Positivo, capitão - disse ela, tentando um gracejo para descontraí-lo, o que não funcionou - É melhor que estejamos juntos, antes que eu diga alguma bobagem e estrague tudo.

-Você não vai - disse ele, simplesmente - Confio em você.

Edward passou os dois períodos esforçando-se para se comportar como a pessoa mais normal do mundo, explicando equações trigonométricas a Bella, e em nenhum momento dirigiu seus olhos para a direção onde os irmãos Hook estavam sentados. Em vez disso, espionava a mente daqueles que estavam sentados por perto, sem contudo se aproximar dos dois. E descobriu coisas interessantes.

Bella lhe dissera, uma vez, que ele deslumbrava as pessoas, o que era injusto, e só agora Edward teve a chance de ver esse fenômeno de fora. Dean e Emma, com seu comportamento amistoso, conseguiram conquistar a simpatia de toda a classe. E era inegável que ambos eram belos, e charmosos. Por um lado, isso era bom, porque desviava as atenções da escola sobre os Cullen, mas por outro tornava qualquer atitude mais difícil. Se a sala soubesse que ele e Dean se detestavam profundamente, assumiria o partido do novato, o que faria todas as atenções se recaírem sobre Edward. "Pilantra...", ele pensou, enquanto via a lista mental de elogios que as garotas da sala desfiavam a respeito dele. Isso, ele descobriu com uma certa surpresa, estava mexendo até com o seu amor-próprio, porque esses elogios eram destinados a ele mesmo, até bem pouco tempo atrás.

"Não seja estúpido, Edward", ele dizia para si mesmo, repetindo várias vezes essa mesma frase, como que para tentar se convencer. Assim foi até a hora do almoço, e durante o intervalo. Ele tentava aparentar o máximo de normalidade, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era apenas uma fachada para algo mais grave do que podia imaginar.

A aula depois do almoço era História. Mas, assim que entrou, não reparou nos colegas ou na nova professora. A única coisa que percebeu foi um bilhete cuidadosamente dobrado sobre a sua mesa. Abriu-o lentamente. Havia apenas uma frase, escrita em letra de fôrma: _"Me encontre agora, no km 128 da estrada. Venha sozinho, e nem pense em avisar alguém. Dean."_

-Professora, pode me dar licença? - ele foi obrigado a também se aproveitar do seu poder de deslumbramento - Preciso resolver alguns assuntos de família.

-É claro, sr. Cullen - ela concordou com um sorriso gentil. Enquanto ele se levantava, Bella perguntou:

-O que houve? - ele não podia responder, porque se respondesse com certeza ela iria querer ir também. Então, limitou-se a dizer:

-Fique pronta às seis e meia. Eu vou te buscar, está bem? - e beijou rapidamente os lábios dela, para depois sair com passos apressados.

Ele entrou no carro e, assim que não havia ninguém vendo, acelerou o mais que podia, parando apenas no quilômetro indicado por uma placa velha e desbotada. Não havia ninguém lá, mas havia a entrada de uma trilha para a floresta. "Nada criativo como sempre, Hook", praguejou mentalmente, enquanto se colocava a correr pela trilha afora.

Parou em uma clareira de solo irregular e pedregoso. Dean estava sentado num grande tronco caído, com um sorriso estranho de zombaria e triunfo.

-Olá, Eddie - disse ele, com deboche na voz - Você é mesmo muito pontual. E essa cidade é um lugar bem pitoresco... realmente, é a sua cara.

-Por que não pára com as gracinhas e diz logo o que quer? - Edward fechou um punho - Se quer briga, ótimo, estamos sozinhos e ninguém vai nos incomodar.

-E que graça isso teria? - replicou o outro, com um tom despreocupado - Não, agora eu não quero brigar, apesar de que seria muito divertido acabar com você hoje mesmo.

-Você quer experimentar? - a voz do primeiro parecia mais o rosnado de uma fera, enquanto ele erguia o punho. Seu ódio aumentou ainda mais quando Dean começou a rir, dizendo:

-Não seja imbecil, você sabe muito bem que não me venceria nunca - a respiração de Edward era alta e cortada, à medida que sua raiva crescia, e seus olhos estavam negros como piche - Tenho apenas um recadinho da minha família para a sua: é melhor que não interfiram dessa vez, ou todos irão pagar, principalmente aquela sua namorada, a Isabella. Por sinal, como você conseguiu esconder dela por tanto tempo o monstro que é? Ou melhor, como conseguiu ficar por tanto tempo sem jantá-la? Devo admitir, ela tem um perfume interessante, exótico. Fico imaginando como seria o gosto...

-Fale dela mais uma vez desse jeito, e vai ficar sem a sua língua - Edward praticamente se agarrava às árvores para não saltar sobre o outro naquela mesma hora - Ela não tem nada a ver com essa história, então deixe-a fora disso!

-Não me interrompa - a voz do outro ficou seca, áspera - É isso. Se vocês são aberrações e gostam de fazer de conta que ainda são humanos, ótimo, mas nós vamos viver como devemos. E, independente do que o resto da sua família fizer, ainda temos contas a acertar com você e a sua irmãzinha Alice.

-Já que você gosta tanto de avisos, então leve um para a sua mamãezinha sádica e louca - Edward, então, deu um passo à frente, encarando Dean diretamente - Essas pessoas nos acolheram, e se ferirem qualquer um deles, _qualquer_ um, - ele enfatizou a palavra - vocês todos vão ver quem realmente somos. E, se tocar na minha namorada, seu desgraçado, eu o faço em pedaços.

-Então você ficou corajoso de repente? - novamente, Dean riu debochado - Pode deixar, eu avisarei. Mas você sabe que não pode impedir, e sabe por que? Porque você é fraco e estúpido. E escreva as minhas palavras: eu vou acabar com você, e com tudo o que você tem - e, então, deu as costas para ir embora.

-NÃO SE ATREVA A ME DEIXAR AQUI FALANDO SOZINHO! - Edward berrou, e correu para bloquear a passagem dele - EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI COM VOCÊ!

-Terminou sim, Cullen - Dean o empurrou, arremessando-o contra uma árvore no lado oposto da clareira - Mas eu acabei de começar com você - e, no instante seguinte, desapareceu por entre as árvores.

Por alguns segundos, Edward ficou sem reação. Mas, depois, ao tomar consciência do que havia acabado de acontecer, sentiu uma raiva incomensurável tomar conta de si. Ali, pelo menos, podia enlouquecer o quanto quisesse, sem ser incomodado. Começou a destruir cada árvore que via pela frente, até na clareira sobrarem apenas pedaços de galhos e troncos partidos. E não queria parar, porque em cada um deles via o rosto debochado de Dean, e esse sim ele desejava mais do que tudo estraçalhar. E fazia isso entre urros assustadores, como os de um animal acuado.

Mas então, de repente, parou, e percebeu o que estava fazendo. Era exatamente aquilo, ele estava agindo como um animal acuado. Ele não era um animal, era uma pessoa! Ainda havia humanidade nele, apesar de tudo. E era isso que o tornava diferente de Dean. Então, respirou fundo e, tirando os galhos presos às suas roupas, saiu pela trilha até a estrada.

Não havia mais o que fazer. O conselho da família Cullen seria convocado naquela noite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ E então, o que acharam? Vocês podem me dizer isso deixando uma review, que tal? Beijinhos sabor hortelã a todos e até a próxima!_


	5. Conspiração

Capítulo 4: Conspiração

Bella tentou ligar para Edward várias vezes naquele dia, mas o telefone dele estava desligado. Estava ansiosa desde o momento em que ele simplesmente abandonara a aula sem dar nenhuma explicação, e a ansiedade ainda estava somada a um pressentimento sombrio. Não quis nem sair de casa, para não se arriscar a encontrar-se com qualquer pessoa e ser obrigada a mentir – algo que vinha fazendo com frequência ultimamente.

Começou a se arrumar desde cedo. Escolheu uma saia preta, recém-comprada, e uma blusa vermelho-escura, coberta por um casaco de lã também preto. O cabelo, para sua sorte, estava num dos seus melhores dias, e as mechas castanhas estavam milagrosamente regulares e comportadas, quase bonitas. Mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia esconder a palidez excessiva do rosto, por isso apelou para uma grossa camada de pó.

Charlie ainda não havia chegado, e ela resolveu descer as escadas e esperar na sala pela chegada de Edward. Ela só não fazia idéia do que diria ao seu pai. Não poderia contar a verdade, obviamente, mas a mentira deveria ser inocente o bastante para impedi-lo de fazer perguntas comprometedoras demais. Estalando as articulações dos dedos, ela observava o relógio. Ainda eram seis e dez. Seriam vinte minutos muito longos.

Precisamente às seis e dezoito, a porta se abriu, revelando o seu pai, que a observou com um certo espanto, enquanto perguntava:

–Tudo bem você se produzir, Bells, mas será que eu posso pelo menos saber qual é a ocasião?

–Edward vai me levar para jantar – ela respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça – Na casa dele. Na verdade, ele vai chegar logo. Você não vai se opor, vai?

–Eu? Me opor? Não sei se isso adiantaria muito – ele disse, com um sorriso divertido – Não se preocupe. Confio em você, sei que é uma garota responsável – o olhar dele era intenso. Na certa, ele ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente dos incidentes do último período letivo, e ainda conservava uma certa desconfiança em relação a Edward – Contanto que esteja de volta cedo, sem problema.

–Eu deixei o jantar preparado, é só ligar o microondas – ela disse, tentando esconder o alívio da permissão na voz – E tentarei voltar cedo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e ela voltou as suas atenções para o relógio. E então, às seis e meia, ouviu batidas na porta. Correu para abrir, fazendo com que os saltos das sandálias se trançassem um no outro, quase a jogando no chão. Só não caiu porque, na sua frente, amparando a sua queda, havia um obstáculo deliciosamente perfumado, musculoso e vestido de azul-índigo, que a encarava e sorria.

–Chefe Swan, já pensou na possibilidade de mandar acolchoar a casa? – disse o obstáculo, Edward, enquanto ajudava Bella a se levantar. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, o sorriso despreocupado, as piadinhas sarcásticas a respeito da incrível capacidade de autodestruição de Bella – Não me leve a mal, mas considerando o talento da sua filha, isso seria um bom investimento.

–Isso não adiantaria – o próprio Charlie deu de ombros – Ela conseguiria achar algo em que tropeçar do mesmo jeito.

–Há-há, muito engraçado, estou morrendo de rir por dentro – Bella fuzilou os dois com os olhos – E então, Edward, vamos?

–Claro – ele encarou Charlie por um momento, antes de dizer – Espero que não se importe se eu roubar a sua filha por umas horas. Estou prometendo levá-la para jantar há semanas.

–Trate de trazê-la _ilesa_ para casa e para mim está tudo bem – disse o outro, grave, mas o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça dizendo:

–Bem, o senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é quase uma missão impossível, então não posso prometer muita coisa. Mas prometo fazer o melhor que puder – e deu uma gostosa gargalhada, sendo acompanhada pelo primeiro. Eles se despediram, Edward deu o braço a Bella e a conduziu até o seu carro, parado em frente à casa. Antes de partirem, porém, ele disse, num tom divertido – Você pensou rápido, Bella, mas fico pensando em como seu pai interpretaria esse convite se soubesse quem eu sou. Deveríamos ter pensado nisso, eu tive que ler a mente dele para saber o que você havia dito.

–Bem, eu não podia dizer que estava indo para um conselho de vampiros, podia? – disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança – Ele confia em vocês, provavelmente aceitaria qualquer desculpa que eu desse.

Eles deram a partida. Bella jamais se acostumaria com o jeito insano de Edward dirigir, e sempre ficava agarrada firmemente ao banco. Mesmo que soubesse que ele era um exímio motorista, nada tirava da sua cabeça a idéia de que um dia eles bateriam e seu corpo seria arremessado vinte metros à frente, com todos os ossos quebrados. Afinal, como o próprio Edward dissera, ela era um poderoso ímã para desastres.

–Você não vai me explicar o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo, vai? – disse ela, e a resposta dele foi um leve estreitar de olhos – Que seja, eu não vou perguntar desta vez.

–Como eu disse, você agora é parte da minha família – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da estrada à sua frente – Vou dizer tudo, quando todos estiverem presentes. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que eu pretendo ficar repetindo – foi a vez de ela estreitar os olhos.

–No que você está pensando, Bella? – ele já esperava que ela reagisse assim, e disfarçou um sorrisinho torto.

–Em nada – ela respondeu, azeda.

–Alguém já te disse que você é uma péssima mentirosa? – o sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais.

–Dá um tempo.

–Você ainda não me respondeu.

–Eu só estou preocupada, está bem? – ela respondeu, por fim – Com você, com a sua família, com o meu pai, com os meus amigos... tenho medo do que esses caras podem fazer.

–Você mencionou todo mundo e não falou de si mesma.

–É claro que também estou com medo por mim.

–Mas, para você, isso é secundário, o que, na minha opinião, é uma tolice enorme.

–Exatamente.

–Diga-me, o que aconteceu com o seu senso de autopreservação?

–Ele desapareceu assim que eu conheci você.

–Junto com uma boa parte do seu juízo.

–E com uma parte do seu.

Ele riu. Mas o riso dele não era espontâneo como aquele na sua casa – parecia seco, um pouco sarcástico. Bella permanecia com a expressão facial carregada, mas não se atrevia a contrariá-lo porque sabia que ele estava certo.

–Você realmente deve estar irritada comigo – o silêncio era opressivo para Edward – Até agora, não reclamou nenhuma vez da velocidade em que estamos... – ela acabou sorrindo, sem querer – Não que isso fosse adiantar muita coisa, é claro, mas é sempre bom ouvir a sua opinião.

–Se é essa a importância que você dá para a minha opinião, não sei porque estou indo até a sua casa hoje – respondeu ela, sarcástica.

Ele não respondeu, porque eles acabavam de chegar. Bella reconheceu com prazer a casa branca, retangular e graciosa, cercada por densas árvores. Reconheceu o som do rio, ao fundo, e se perguntou se era esse mesmo rio que formava aquele lago radioso em que eles a haviam levado. E, também, reconheceu o gesto protetor e carinhoso de Edward segurando a sua mão, reconheceu o toque liso e gelado, reconheceu o movimento circular do polegar dele nas costas da sua mão. Só não reconheceu aquele olhar indecifrável, sério demais até para os padrões dele, a despeito do sorriso cálido e acolhedor que havia em seu rosto.

Por dentro, a casa era a mesma, clara e branca, muito iluminada por lâmpadas em todos os pontos, fazendo Bella, com seu visual vermelho e preto, se sentir deslocada. À noite, o rio que cortava a parte de trás parecia mais profundo e imponente. Sentada no sofá, Esme os esperava, e assim que os viu, cumprimentou, no seu jeito carinhoso e efusivo de sempre:

–Que bom que está aqui, Bella – ela também estava vestida com cores claras, harmonizando com o ambiente – Já sabe, você é da família, então sinta-se em casa.

–Obrigada – Bella sorriu em resposta – Onde estão os outros?

–Emmett e Rosalie estão na sala de jantar, esperando – respondeu ela – Jasper e Alice estão lá em cima, e Carlisle está chegando. Deve ser um assunto sério, para exigirem a presença de todos – e lançou um profundo olhar a Edward, que respondeu, aborrecido:

–_É_ um assunto sério, Esme – os lábios dele se tornaram uma linha fina – Por favor, preciso que Alice esteja presente antes de mencionar esse assunto.

Logo, ela apareceu, vestida de azul-claro. Sorriu assim que viu Bella, e cumprimentou-a carinhosamente com um beijo na bochecha. Jasper veio logo depois, e a garota percebeu, pelo seu nível de ansiedade inalterado, que desta vez ele resolveu não usar seus poderes nela. Carlisle foi o último a aparecer, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, e logo os seis puderam se dirigir à sala de jantar.

Bella deparou-se com uma ampla mesa retangular, de cerejeira ricamente entalhada, com oito cadeiras de espaldar alto, sendo três em cada um dos lados maiores e uma em cada ponta. O cômodo se parecia muito pouco com uma verdadeira sala de jantar, e lembrava muito mais uma elegante sala de reuniões de uma grande empresa. Edward lançou um olhar rápido à mesa, depois a ela, e sussurrou, com uma risadinha:

–Eu também acho essa mesa um pouco de ostentação demais, mas quem disse que Esme me ouve? – e puxou uma cadeira em um dos lados maiores para a namorada, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ao lado deles, sentou-se Alice, e os outros se posicionaram em volta. Carlisle ficou em uma das pontas, e tomou a palavra:

–Bem, todos sabem que Alice e Edward convocaram essa reunião – houve um murmúrio de concordância – Qualquer que seja o assunto, se vocês vão colocar em discussão num conselho de família, significa que vamos todos nos envolver, inclusive você, Bella – ela acenou a cabeça, concordando – É assim mesmo que vocês querem que as coisas funcionem?

–Sim – Alice respondeu – Até porque acho que todos estamos envolvidos querendo ou não.

–Por que não começam contando o que aconteceu? – perguntou Jasper – Já faz várias semanas que estou percebendo uma movimentação estranha entre vocês dois.

Eles se entreolharam, como se decidissem quem iria dar as más novas. Por fim, Edward disse:

–São os Hook. Eles estão em Forks – as reações foram variadas: Emmett soltou uma breve exclamação de raiva, Jasper cerrou o punho firmemente contra a mesa, Rosalie arregalou os olhos, Esme e Carlisle encararam cada um dos cinco filhos adotivos. Ele continuou – Já nos encontramos, e eles estão decididos a comprar uma briga muito feia.

–Vocês acham que eles querem repetir o que aconteceu no Canadá? – perguntou Rosalie, apreensiva.

–Sim – respondeu Alice – Estão se infiltrando: Dean, Emma e Simon estão até estudando na Forks High School. E já tentaram se aproximar da Bella, inclusive.

–Mas vocês têm certeza do que eles estão pretendendo fazer? – foi a vez de Emmett perguntar.

–Sim – Edward hesitou um pouco antes de responder – Tentei rastrear os pensamentos deles, mas Simon me interceptou. E, hoje... – lançou um olhar a Bella – me encontrei com Dean. Ele fez ameaças contra vocês todos. Ele diz que está atrás especificamente de mim e de Alice, mas que vai feri-los se vocês se envolverem. E deixou bem claro, também, que não está disposto a mudar a sua dieta por aqui.

Um silêncio tenso se abateu sobre todos os presentes. Edward se sentiu um pouco aliviado ao poder compartilhar tudo aquilo com a família, mas agora sabia que havia colocado todos no olho da tempestade. Bella estava ao seu lado, sem encará-lo. Ele se perguntava no que ela estava pensando, mas sabia que talvez a resposta não fosse exatamente agradável.

–Por que não nos contaram antes? – Carlisle quebrou o silêncio – Se não perceberam, isso é algo da competência de todos nós!

–Carlisle está certo – Emmett concordou prontamente – Caramba, isso é uma questão de família!

–Se eu contasse, vocês poderiam querer ir atrás deles – respondeu Edward, na defensiva – E também, Alice e eu estamos tentando evitar um combate direto.

–É uma tentativa louvável, mas estúpida – argumentou Esme – Vocês deveriam ter nos contado.

–Isso não vem ao caso agora – Jasper tomou o partido dos dois – Agora, temos que decidir o que fazer.

–Estou tentando manter o Dean no escuro – pela primeira vez, Bella se manifestou – Ele não sabe que eu sei quem vocês são, mas não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir manter a situação assim.

–Isso nos dá um certo tempo – disse Carlisle – Mas, Bella, espero que você esteja ciente de que assim também está se expondo.

–Eu sei disso – disse ela, com um tom determinado – Mas acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês, depois de tudo o que fizeram por mim.

Alice não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-la falando assim. Edward, porém, engoliu em seco. Ela estava se arriscando muito mais do que antes, comprando uma briga que definitivamente não era dela. Ele segurou a mão dela, sentindo-a quente e macia. Ela o encarou: o olhar dela, intrigante como sempre, determinado e teimoso como nunca. Não era possível que ela estivesse assim tão segura!

–Bom, eu tenho uma idéia – Emmett tomou a palavra – Na verdade, é uma espécie de... conspiração.

–Conspiração? – Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha – Que tipo de conspiração?

–Não vamos dar o primeiro passo – o primeiro esclareceu – Bella, isso depende de você. Você vai precisar se aproximar ainda mais dos Hook.

–_Você ficou louco, Emmett?_ – sibilou Edward, irado – Quer mandá-la para a cova dos leões?

–Quer me deixar terminar de falar? – o outro retrucou – É nessa parte que nós entramos. Você e Alice darão cobertura a ela. E eu e Rosalie ficaremos por perto, dando suporte a vocês.

–Nossa, isso é reconfortante – rosnou o primeiro, cínico – É uma idéia estúpida e não vai dar certo, mas continue.

–Esme e Jasper, por sua vez, vão monitorar Justine e Will. Carlisle, você também pode fazer isso, afinal você é médico e não despertaria suspeitas do resto da cidade – ele continuou – Enfim, nenhum de nós ficará sozinho, e sempre haverá outra pessoa da família de prontidão. Um protegerá o outro.

–Isso é estúpido – reclamou Alice.

–_Muito_ estúpido – enfatizou Edward.

–É perigoso demais – opinou Rosalie.

–Eu topo – disse Bella, atraindo para si os olhares de todos.

–Você é louca? – Edward a encarou, fulminado de raiva – Tem idéia do perigo que estará correndo?

–Claro que tenho – ela se defendeu, encarando-o, e passando o olhar a todos os outros, que a encaravam ansiosos – Emmett, isso é brilhante. Poderemos mantê-los sob vigilância, e eles pensarão que estão no controle da situação.

–Você deve saber que Dean tem um talento especial – observou Carlisle – Ele consegue fazer com que qualquer um faça o que ele quer.

–Eu sei – ela confirmou – Mas, enquanto ele pensar que eu não sei de nada, estou segura.

–Também temos que impedir que eles ataquem a população da cidade – argumentou Jasper – Como fizemos no Canadá. Se nós não os atacamos, eles também não têm esse direito.

–Você tá certo – concordou Rosalie – Bem... Emmett, honestamente, eu acho isso loucura. Por outro lado, Bella também está certa, e podemos impedir que o que aconteceu no passado se repita. Mas, Bella, pense bem – a loura se virou na direção da garota, que se espantou ao não encontrar a costumeira expressão de desprezo de sempre – É um risco enorme. Se eles descobrirem, você não terá defesa alguma, e pode ser que não sejamos rápidos o bastante. Você se dispõe a isso?

–Sim – respondeu ela – Até porque, até onde eu sei, vocês também estão correndo riscos por minha causa há muito tempo, principalmente agora.

–Bella, por favor, não – o tom de voz de Edward era quase suplicante – É perigoso demais. E se eu não estiver por perto? E se alguma coisa te acontecer?

–E se alguma coisa _te_ acontecer, se eu não estiver lá? – retorquiu Bella – Por favor, não tente me impedir.

–Você está mesmo decidida a fazer isso? – perguntou Esme – É uma decisão muito séria.

–Eu sei – afirmou ela, suspirando – Mas é a minha chance de poder ajudar.

–Então, está decidido – disse Carlisle – Emmett, vamos colocar o seu plano em prática. E Edward, nossa prioridade vai ser manter Bella em segurança. Está tudo bem?

Todos, menos Alice e Edward, concordaram prontamente, e um a um foram saindo da sala de jantar. Sobraram apenas os dois, e Bella, que se recusava a encará-los.

O silêncio estava opressivo. Edward ainda não se recuperara totalmente do que havia escutado. Entre todas as atitudes suicidas de Bella, com toda a certeza aquela era a mais idiota. Por que ela estava se prestando àquele papel? Por Charlie? Pelos seus amigos? Por _ele_? Nenhum motivo lhe parecia forte o bastante para justificar aquela loucura. E ele não conseguia pensar em nada para demovê-la.

–Está tarde – disse Bella, automaticamente – Será que você poderia me levar para casa?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Ela entrou no carro dele, e Alice também resolveu ir com eles. Uma boa parte do percurso foi feita em silêncio, e ela percebeu que ele estava forçando o acelerador até o máximo que o carro permitia.

–Edward... – o silêncio estava sufocando Bella, que tentou começar uma conversa, num tom indeciso, mas ele a cortou, o tom de voz estranhamente azedo, dizendo:

–É melhor você nem começar a dizer nada.

–Quer me deixar explicar?

–Será que você tem idéia do que fez? – e então, ele a encarou, furioso, os olhos estreitos e escuros, a voz áspera e mais alta que o costume – Isso é suicídio, entendeu? S-u-i-c-í-d-i-o!

–Eu não vou discutir com você a esse respeito – disse ela, secamente.

–Eu é que não vou te deixar fazer isso – retorquiu ele – É loucura, será que você não entende?

–Entendo melhor do que você pode imaginar – retrucou ela – Já tomei a minha decisão, e você não me fará mudar de idéia.

–Essa luta não é sua – ele sibilou, furioso – Nem de mais ninguém. Eu te avisei, Alice, contar aos outros foi uma decisão idiota. Essa briga é minha, e eu posso resolver sozinho os meus problemas.

–Se eu pensasse assim, nem você teria ficado sabendo – Alice se defendeu – Bella, sou obrigada a concordar com Edward. É perigoso demais, você tem certeza disso?

–É claro que tenho – respondeu a garota – E que outra idéia vocês têm? É sério, o plano de Emmett é perfeito... arriscado, mas perfeito. E, se a situação sair do controle, vocês terão a chance de ir embora e evitar um confronto direto.

–Mas a que preço? – esbravejou Edward – Se a situação sair do controle, como você diz, _você_ será a primeira a ser atingida! E como acha que eu vou lidar com isso? O que acha que eu vou fazer se alguma coisa te acontecer? – encarou-a, a expressão do rosto raivosa e angustiada – Você acha que estará me salvando, quando na verdade só vai me destruir! Não vou suportar se algo te acontecer! – e, num tom mais baixo, quase envergonhado – Isso chega a ser egoísmo.

–Eu sei – para sua surpresa, ela respondeu muito calmamente – Mas, como eu já te disse outras vezes, quero ter a chance de salvá-lo como você vive me salvando.

–Pode me prometer que nada vai te acontecer?

–É claro que não, e você sabe disso.

–Então não irá me convencer. Eu posso enfrentá-los de igual para igual, mas você não.

–Então me transforme, e assim também estaremos em pé de igualdade.

–Eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você outra vez, Bella.

–Você é engraçado... fala que não vai discutir, e é o primeiro a me criticar!

–É claro, você faz uma besteira dessas e espera que eu aceite?

–Querem parar vocês dois? – então, Alice resolveu cortar a discussão ali mesmo – Não é hora para isso. Edward, não vai conseguir fazê-la mudar de idéia, então pare de agir como se pudesse. E Bella, tente ser um pouco mais tolerante. Céus, onde acham que vamos parar se continuarem assim?

Os dois suspiraram baixo, ainda com raiva, e o resto do percurso até a casa de Bella foi feito num silêncio incômodo. Ela não desceu quando o carro parou; em vez disso, disse, azeda:

–Se quiser discutir isso civilizadamente, apareça por aqui mais tarde – e, sem dizer mais nada, deu as costas, batendo a porta com força. Edward não foi atrás dela, e nem sequer se mexeu. Tudo o que fez foi engatar a marcha e virar o volante para voltar para a estrada.

Uma vez longe, porém, Alice disse:

–Você foi totalmente ridículo esta noite.

–Não comece também, Alice – disse ele, sem nem se virar para ela – Vocês não vão me convencer.

–Todos nós ficaremos de olho. E eu também vou – retrucou ela – Também não gosto do rumo que as coisas estão tomando, mas essa pode ser a única chance que temos. E eu o entendo perfeitamente, sei que está preocupado por ela, mas precisa ser racional.

–Como eu posso ser racional se ela faz isso comigo? – retorquiu ele, o tom de voz surpreendentemente débil e desesperado – Não me importo em protegê-la, pelo contrário. Mas o que ela está planejando é perigoso demais, e eu sinto que não poderei salvá-la dessa vez.

–E como acha que ela se sente em relação a você? – a outra observou – De repente, Bella percebeu que também pode perdê-lo, e está tentando impedir isso como puder. Você nunca hesitou em se arriscar por ela. Achou que ela não faria o mesmo?

–Eu esperava que ela ainda tivesse algum juízo.

–Pense bem, se as coisas correrem como Emmett planejou, não há como dar errado. Até você tem que admitir que é brilhante.

Ele passou alguns minutos em silêncio, pensando. Era inacreditável, mas Bella, exatamente a mais frágil entre eles, era a primeira a tomar uma atitude. Seu lado racional concordava com Emmett e Alice, mas o seu lado apaixonado, irracional, _humano_, lhe dizia que aquilo era loucura. Mas, ele também sabia, ela insistiria até o fim naquela idéia. Aquela era Bella Swan, teimosa, irresponsável, com quase nada de juízo. E era exatamente por isso que a amava.

–Eu não vou conseguir impedi-la, não é? – Edward disse, por fim, num tom cansado.

–Receio que não – respondeu Alice.

–Nesse caso, então, – ele respirou fundo – vou ajudá-la. É loucura, eu sei, mas vamos tentar. Mas se alguma coisa sair do controle, eu vou atrás deles e é melhor que ninguém me impeça.

–É justo – ela fez um sinal de positivo – Bem, vamos logo para casa. Acho que você tem algo a tratar com Bella, e é melhor que não a deixe esperando.

"Eu não vou deixá-la esperando", pensou ele, sentindo uma aflição crescente em seu coração. Seu pressentimento, agora, estava mais forte do que nunca, mas ele não simplesmente deixaria que ela se ferisse sem fazer nada para impedir. Seguiria o plano de Emmett – mas também ficaria vigilante em relação à namorada. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, as máscaras cairiam e aquela conspiração iria por água abaixo, mas até lá, com um pouco de sorte, já saberiam que rumo tomar. Até lá, porém, precisava ser forte – por Bella, pela sua família, mas principalmente por si mesmo. Se falhasse, ele sabia, não só se destruiria como arrastaria consigo todos aqueles a quem amava – e isso era algo que ele jamais poderia permitir que acontecesse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, desculpem por não poder responder às reviews. Na sexta-feira, teremos uma atualização-monstro (três capítulos). Desculpem a demora, o semestre foi uma tragédia completa (excesso de provas, trabalhos e, pra arrematar, dois exames finais de recuperação... é a vida, né?), mas agora vou tentar manter um ritmo de atualizações. Beijos a todos, obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!_


	6. Rainha de Gelo

_**Capítulo 5: Rainha de gelo**_

Naquela mesma noite, Edward visitou Bella durante a noite. Novamente, encontrou-a insone, mas assim que o viu, ela estreitou os olhos, dizendo:

–Será que agora podemos ter uma conversa mais madura?

–Sim, podemos – disse ele, num tom calmo e controlado que a surpreendeu. Ele estava sentado na janela, observando-a deitada – Agi como um animal hoje mais cedo, e não quis ouvi-la. Desculpe-me.

–Sei que você não gosta disso, e acredite, eu também não gosto – a voz dela também se suavizou, tornando-se mais calma e receptiva – Mas, como eu disse na sua casa, é a minha chance de ajudá-los. E não posso abrir mão disso.

–Entendo – disse ele, saltando para dentro do quarto e sentando-se no pé da cama dela – Mas preciso que me prometa que vai tomar cuidado.

–Eu vou – concordou ela – Prometo. Não se preocupe comigo.

–É impossível não me preocupar com você – disse ele, abrindo um sorriso franco – Andar com você é como estar jogando roleta-russa o tempo todo.

–Pelo menos a vida ao meu lado nunca é entediante – ela também riu – Mas posso saber o motivo da súbita mudança de comportamento?

–Alice colocou um pouco de bom-senso na minha cabeça – respondeu ele – Agora, precisamos pensar num plano de ação. Andei pensando nisso. Pelo menos a princípio, Dean agirá como um perfeito cavalheiro, e irá tratá-la como uma princesa – e, então, ele estreitou os olhos, o que a fez perguntar com um tom malicioso:

–Está com ciúmes, Edward?

–Ciúmes, eu? – ele deu de ombros, querendo fingir-se de desentendido, mas logo depois retrucou, infantil – É claro que sim! – e ela riu – Uma coisa é suportar a concorrência com debilóides como o Newton e o Crowley, outra é ter que aguentar alguém que pode controlar as ações de uma pessoa só falando com ela!

–Não seja bobo, aquele mauricinho metido a besta não tem como competir com você – respondeu ela, com uma risada, mas logo depois ficou séria – Além do mais, ele me assusta muito. Não sei, mas tem algo... sombrio nele. Algo nos olhos, que ele não consegue esconder. Ele está sempre com ódio.

–Acho que isso é próprio dos vampiros – disse Edward, abaixando a cabeça acabrunhado – Quando, para sobreviver, precisamos ferir outras pessoas, nos tornamos sombrios também, cheios de ódio. Tentamos fugir disso, mas é muito fácil perder o controle e ceder a esse ódio.

–Não, isso é exatamente o diferencial entre vocês – retrucou Bella – O que eu vi esta noite na sua casa é a prova disso. Sua família me levou em consideração numa decisão que nada tinha a ver comigo. Vocês não precisavam se importar, e mesmo assim se importaram. Agora, como você ainda se compara a Dean Hook?

–Obrigado pelos elogios, Bella, mas eu sou realista – disse ele, com o olhar fixo no chão – No fundo, somos iguais. Naquele dia no mercado, eu queria acabar com ele, sem ligar para mais ninguém. Acredite, eu teria adorado fazer isso.

–Mas não fez – então, ela ergueu o queixo dele, fazendo-o encará-la – É disso que eu estou falando. Eles podem justificar as suas ações pelo instinto, mas é exatamente contra esse instinto que vocês lutam. Seria muito mais fácil ser como eles, não concorda?

–Sim – ele sorriu, observando os olhos amendoados dela – É, seria. Mas, aí, eu não estaria bem aqui, olhando para os seus olhos e imaginando o que se passa na sua cabecinha oca.

–Então estou perdoada? – ela sorriu.

–Sim, está – ele concordou – Ah, a propósito, eu trouxe uma coisa para você – e estendeu um pacote de papel a ela – Eu me lembro de você ter dito ao Charlie que íamos jantar e não fomos, o que quer dizer que você deve estar com fome. Desculpe pelo cardápio do nosso jantar, mas a essa hora não havia muitos lugares abertos.

Ela corou. Realmente, estava morrendo de fome, mas não tivera coragem de descer à cozinha para comer para não entrar em contradição com seu pai. Por isso, mordeu com prazer o hambúrguer trazido por Edward, que a observava com interesse.

–Você falou sobre um plano de ação... – disse ela, com a boca cheia, mas ele a cortou, dizendo:

–Você come, eu falo, está bem? – ele deu uma risadinha – Você não precisará fazer muito. Provavelmente, Dean irá chegar perto, e você deverá... ah, Deus, eu não acredito que vou falar isso... você deverá aceitar. Faça-o pensar que está adquirindo a sua confiança. Não vai ser difícil, ele é arrogante demais para pensar que está sendo enganado por uma humana.

–Parece sensato – disse ela, limpando a boca – E quanto a você?

–Vou ficar de olho, é claro – ele respondeu num tom displicente – E pode ter certeza que não te deixarei sozinha com ele um minuto sequer. Se eu não estiver por perto, Alice estará.

–Acha que devo me preocupar com Simon e Emma?

–Não imediatamente. Emma pode prever o futuro, como dissemos, mas as visões dela são inconstantes, esporádicas. Ela não as controla. E Simon não pode atingi-la também. Além do mais, nenhum deles irá fazer nada sem que Dean dê o seu aval.

–Você acha que foi ele quem armou isso tudo? Foi ele quem decidiu vir para cá?

–Ainda não sei. É isso que vamos tentar descobrir.

Ela o observou. Realmente, Edward era diferente de Dean em tudo. Nos olhos dele, ao contrário dos do outro, não havia ódio – havia tristeza. Eles estavam claros, límpidos, _teimosamente_ claros e límpidos. Por que ele estava assim, tão triste? Ela não resistiu, e perguntou:

–No que está pensando, Edward?

–Essa frase é minha, sabia? – ele deu um sorrisinho torto – Na verdade, estou só pensando numa maneira de te manter segura no meio dessa bagunça toda – e, então, ficando sério – E, se quer saber, não consegui descobrir nenhuma.

Bella engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder. Ele, porém, ao vê-la desarmada, apenas sorriu, dizendo:

–É melhor ir dormir logo. Não se esqueça de que amanhã cedo você tem aula.

–E você não tem? – disse ela.

–Preciso caçar – explicou ele – Se vamos entrar numa guerra fria, é melhor eu estar bem alimentado.

Ela sorriu, concordando. Ele beijou-a rapidamente, e logo depois sumiu. Ela sibilou um "odeio quando você faz isso", e ouviu a risada dele, distante. Ventava frio naquela noite, mas ela não quis fechar a janela. O dia seguinte seria decisivo, e ela sentia que estava absurdamente perto de perder totalmente o controle.

Mas, sabia, ela não era a única que estava a dois passos de perder o controle ali.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella sabia da sua missão o tempo todo, e a tinha em mente quando parou a caminhonete (ainda mais barulhenta do que antes) próxima ao Camaro vermelho dos Hook. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela sentia o estômago afundando a cada passo que dava na direção do prédio da escola. Ela estava sozinha, naquele dia, e por mais que Edward dissesse que ele ou Alice ficariam observando, a sensação de abandono e desprotegimento a perseguia. Era quase como se sentisse os olhos negros dele, observando-a, assassinos, famintos.

E, o pior de tudo, ela descobriu que estava certa assim que olhou na direção da porta.

–Parece que enfim eu a encontrei desacompanhada – era Dean, sorrindo carinhosamente. Era inacreditável: não havia nada, absolutamente nada na expressão facial dele que pudesse entregar algum tipo de aversão: o sorriso parecia amplo e sincero, a expressão estava amistosa e receptiva. Mas ela conhecia o significado dos olhos negros, e novamente eles pareciam duas pedras de ônix – Será que desta vez poderemos conversar?

–É claro – "lembre-se do plano, lembre-se do plano!", ela pensava sem parar, e forçou-se a sorrir, torcendo para que não parecesse falsa demais – E seus irmãos, onde estão?

–Foram para Seattle – respondeu ele, dando de ombros, enquanto empurrava a porta – Damas primeiro.

–É muito gentil da sua parte – disse ela, entrando – Você é mesmo um cavalheiro.

–Nem tanto – ele a observou intensamente, fazendo-a recuar por instinto – Fale um pouco de você.

–Eu sou de Phoenix, como você sabe – ela começou, cautelosa – Moro com meu pai, ele é o chefe de polícia de Forks. E, logo, você saberá dos desastres que costumo provocar aonde vou.

–Que tipo de desastres? – ele a observou, divertido.

–Vá assistir a uma das minhas aulas de Educação Física e você entenderá – ela deu de ombros – Agora é a sua vez. Conte um pouco sobre você.

–Estamos vindo da Finlândia – disse ele – Na verdade, eu nasci na Inglaterra, mas viajamos muito. Minha mãe é fotógrafa, e prefere lugares mais frios. Acho que passamos por todos os países que fazem parte do Círculo Polar – e riu – Mas acho que, desta vez, vamos ficar por aqui até o ano letivo terminar. Você é de Phoenix, deve ter estranhado bastante o clima daqui.

–Nem me fale. Acho que vi mais água por aqui do que vi toda a minha vida em Phoenix.

–Eu gosto do frio. Acho que sou meio parecido com a minha mãe.

–O que eu achei mais interessante é você e Edward se conhecerem – ela disse, com ainda mais cautela, e percebeu que ele se alterou à menção do nome do outro – Foi uma bela coincidência.

–São os mistérios do universo, Bella – disse ele, tentando esconder a aspereza na voz – Talvez estivéssemos destinados a nos encontrar... quem sabe? Do mesmo jeito, foi uma coincidência enorme você tê-lo encontrado. Diga-me, vocês já estão juntos há quanto tempo?

–Há uns bons oito ou nove meses, eu acho – respondeu ela – Não me lembro muito bem de datas. Na verdade, é ele quem sempre se lembra de todos os aniversários. A memória dele é espantosa.

–Por que não me diz um pouco mais sobre ele? – e, então, ele a encarou profundamente, fazendo seus olhares se cruzarem – Diga-me tudo o que souber... por favor...

Ela não sabia o que era mais irresistível, o olhar ou a voz sensual e provocativa, só sabia que estava profundamente tentada a realmente obedecê-lo. Ela se perguntava se aquilo era o poder de persuasão dele, e se conseguiria fugir, como fazia com o próprio Edward. Só haveria uma maneira de descobrir...

–Ele mora fora da cidade – a frase surgiu com uma naturalidade providencial."Não funciona!", ela pensou, exultante, ao perceber que ainda tinha pleno controle sobre o que dizia, então resolveu não se arriscar a mentir e dizer apenas a verdade, mas limitando-se a coisas inofensivas – Numa casa perto do rio. De vez em quando gosta de sair para caçar com a família, e é cheio de segredos comigo.

–Entendo... – então, ele desviou o olhar, e a voz não transparecia nenhuma emoção – Bem, acho que não nos encontraremos agora, não é? Eu fico por aqui, então – ele entrou numa sala – Até mais, Bella.

Ela se forçou a sorrir, mais uma vez, e acenou enquanto passava pelo corredor em direção à aula de História. Assim que se viu sozinha, encostou-se na parede, ofegante, e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se com sobressalto, e sem querer acabou também assustando uma garota miúda com cabelos escuros e bem cacheados. Era apenas Jessica Stanley, uma das suas amigas.

–Pelo amor de Deus, você me assustou – disse Bella, rouca de alívio. Jessica a encarava com uma certa estranheza, e disse:

–Você está branca como um papel. O que aconteceu, viu um fantasma?

–Quase isso – respondeu a outra, vagamente – Caramba, nunca mais faça isso. De verdade.

–Dá um tempo, Bella – Jessica riu, enquanto entravam na sala – Bem, eu vi você conversando com o garoto novato, e adoraria alguns detalhes.

–Meu Deus, você não se controla, não é? – Bella também acabou rindo – Não fique falando esse tipo de coisa, alguém pode ouvir e Edward não iria gostar. Mas... sim, eu estava conversando com ele. O seu nome é Dean Hook, e honestamente não vi nada extraordinário nele – "tirando o fato de ele ser um vampiro psicótico e sanguinário que veio para Forks com o intuito de matar meu namorado", ela pensou, sem querer, e quis se bater por isso.

–É claro que não viu! Se _eu_ estivesse namorando Edward Cullen, também não veria nada de mais em nenhum outro garoto da face da terra – galhofou a amiga – Mas ultimamente tem aparecido mais sangue novo na cidade do que em muito tempo.

"Interessante a sua escolha de palavras, Jessica", pensou Bella, enquanto anotava o que a professora de História dizia. Certamente, a história tinha a ver com _sangue_ – restava saber a quem esse sangue pertenceria.

A aula de História passou sem maiores incidentes. Jessica contou sobre o seu verão. Ela viajara para a França, e no momento a sua diversão era misturar a meia dúzia de palavras em francês que aprendera nas férias nas coisas que falava. Bella, por sua vez, contava também sobre as suas férias, fazendo com que a amiga fizesse uma série de comentários maliciosos a seu respeito.

–Você é impossível – disse Jessica – Não sei como você conseguiu, mas com certeza Edward é um em um milhão!

–Você me subestima demais, sabia? – Bella fingiu aborrecimento – Você acha que eu não sou atraente o bastante para alguém como ele gostar de mim?

–É claro que sim – a outra riu alto, o que provocou um olhar feio da professora – Amanhã vou trazer as fotos da minha viagem. A França é maravilhosa, você adoraria.

A conversa continuou até o final daquele período. A aula seguinte era Trigonometria, mas Jessica não se sentou ao seu lado ("acho que vou para o fundo da sala terminar a tarefa de geografia... não posso me dar ao luxo de ir mal esse ano", foi a explicação que ela deu). A carteira ao seu lado ficou vazia, e ela não tinha quem a distraísse dos seus pensamentos sombrios.

E se não desse certo? E se ela falhasse? Eles todos pagariam.

E se ela não se envolvesse? Tudo ficaria ainda pior.

Até porque, pensou, ao se lembrar de alguns minutos atrás e enxergar em sua mente aquele ser irrealmente belo e assustador, com seus sorriso brilhante, cabelos escuros e olhos de rocha negra, ela já estava envolvida, mesmo sem querer.

O almoço levou uma eternidade para chegar, e foi um alívio quando Alice veio sentar-se ao seu lado. Ela estava visivelmente abatida: as olheiras sob seus olhos estavam enormes, e o rosto mais pálido que o normal.

–Devia ter ido caçar com Edward – sussurrou Bella, assim que a viu – Você está um caco, sabia?

–E deixá-la sozinha com aquele animal do Hook? – retrucou Alice – Nunca! Vamos nos revezar. Amanhã Edward vem e eu vou caçar. Estamos levando nossa conspiração bem a sério, sabia?

–Como ele está encarando essa história toda?

–Você o conhece, ele está odiando essa idéia – a vampira deu um sorrisinho – Mas acho que ele está se preocupando um pouco por si próprio. Ele tem medo de perder o controle, e estragar tudo. Acho que Edward está se cobrando demais, puxando toda a responsabilidade para si. A propósito – acrescentou ela – Vi você conversando com o Hook. Descobriu algo interessante?

–Bem, se isso conta, ele me deixa cada vez mais apavorada – respondeu a outra – Ele falou um pouco de si mesmo, ou inventou uma bela história, sei lá. Mas descobri que o poder dele também não funciona em mim, mas por pouco – e, com a voz mais baixa – É inegável que Dean Hook é um cara persuasivo até demais.

–Bom, isso confirma o que você disse ontem – disse a primeira, olhando para a mesa – Eles acham que vão poder nos atingir através de você.

–Alice... eles podem fazer isso? – até Bella se surpreendeu com o tom envergonhado que sua voz assumiu. A outra encarou com um olhar estranho – seria pena? – antes de responder, sincera:

–Sim, eles podem. E é o que vão tentar fazer. É por isso que eu, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett estamos cuidando de você.

–Dean disse mais uma coisa – Bella estava decidida a desviar o assunto – Ele falou algo sobre a mãe dele, e deu a entender que a idéia de virem para Forks partiu dela.

–Bom, para o primeiro dia é até mais do que eu esperava – Alice a encarou – Não sei muita coisa sobre Justine, mas ela não é a líder de uma família de vampiros à toa – e, então, o sinal indicando o término do horário do almoço tocou, e Alice, se levantando (com a bandeja intocada, como sempre), disse, num tom animado – O que acha de hoje eu dar uma carona até a sua casa? Minha companhia pode não ser tão agradável para você quanto a de Edward, mas posso me esforçar.

–Seria ótimo – Bella também sorriu – Até porque algo me diz que cedo ou tarde a minha caminhonete vai me deixar no meio da estrada. Estamos combinadas, então.

Elas se despediram, e Bella saiu pelos corredores em direção à sala de geografia com o estômago pesando uma tonelada. Os horários das aulas dela e de Alice não batiam, o que, agora, implicava em mais aulas com uma carteira vazia ao seu lado – e uma sensação crescente de medo e abandono da qual sentia que não conseguiria mais se livrar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A hora da saída foi um verdadeiro alívio para Bella. Assim que saiu à porta, viu um carro de linhas esportivas, azul-escuro lustroso e brilhante, e presumiu que era de Alice. Um pouco à frente, estava a sua caminhonete, e ela adorou o fato de não precisar dirigir até a sua casa. Os barulhos que o veículo faziam estavam se tornando mais altos e mais variados a cada dia que passava, e ela quase podia vê-lo se desmanchando sob a ação do próprio peso no meio da estrada.

O Camaro vermelho estava parado mais à frente. Havia, porém, alguém parado próximo a ele, alguém que era estranhamente familiar. A garota apressou o passo na direção do carro azul, e logo foi alcançada por Alice. Ela sorriu, dizendo:

–Bem, espero que goste do carro.

–Uau, aposto que você vai descer o pé no acelerador assim que estivermos na estrada – a voz da outra dividia-se entre a diversão e a apreensão. Ela conhecia o gosto dos Cullen por velocidade.

–Talvez – a outra deu um sorriso maroto – Pode deixar, não vamos bater.

–Por que será que eu nunca consigo me convencer disso?

–Ei, Bella, pode vir aqui um pouco? – ela ouviu a voz de Jessica chamando-a ao longe, animada. E, menos animada agora, continuou – Você também, Alice.

As duas se entreolharam, e foram na direção da voz. Os alunos do último ano estavam reunidos perto do ginásio, empolgados, e Jessica sinalizava o tempo todo para as duas se aproximarem. Assim que chegaram mais perto, viram também uma mulher parada em frente a uma câmera fotográfica. O rosto, porém, estava escondido por uma cortina de cabelos negros e acetinados.

–Vamos começar um álbum de fotos – disse Mike, assim que as duas alcançaram o grupo – Vamos fotografar os grupos, os alunos, enfim, essas coisas. A gente vai tirar várias fotos ao longo do ano, e no final a turma toda vai decidir quais formarão o álbum.

"A formatura, droga!", Bella gemeu mentalmente. "Eu me esqueci disso..."

Ela tinha seus motivos para odiar formaturas, bailes e tudo o que se relacionasse com isso. Mas sabia que todos – os colegas, seu pai, sua mãe, até mesmo Edward e Alice – dariam um jeito de forçá-la a participar. E ela já podia prever um tombo na colação de grau, uma queda sobre a mesa de drinques no baile de formatura, um incêndio no dia das fotos para o anuário... enfim, a lista de desastres que geralmente a acompanhavam onde quer que ela fosse.

–Você vai tirar uma foto com a gente – Mike puxou-a pela mão, certamente se aproveitando do fato de Edward não estar por perto – Essa vai para a capa do álbum.

Jessica se aproximou, e Mike chamou alguns outros colegas. Bella não gostava muito de fotografias, e sempre se sentia feia demais em qualquer foto em que aparecesse. Forçou-se a sorrir, enquanto dizia, num tom divertido:

–Eric, para o seu bem é melhor que você não coloque em mim um par de chifrinhos.

–Como você sabe? – o próprio Eric, que também estava na foto, disse acabrunhado, e ela respondeu:

–É simples: estou vendo o seu reflexo nessa poça d'água no chão.

A fotógrafa tirou uma série de fotos, de vários ângulos, pedindo poses diferentes. A sensação de familiaridade crescia, mas ela não mostrava o rosto: tudo o que via era o movimento ágil da lente e a cortina de cabelo escuro movendo-se suavemente.

–Mocinha, quer abrir um sorriso, por favor? – despertando-a das suas indagações, ouviu a voz da fotógrafa, aveludada, mas imperativa – Seus amigos estão todos sorrindo.

–Claro – a garota obedeceu, mas sabia que o seu sorriso era falso e amarelo. Depois de mais algumas fotos, por fim, a mulher disse:

–Está perfeito. Bem, meninos, eu vou tirar algumas fotos dos outros grupos, está bem? Vou mandar algumas cópias amanhã para vocês verem, e espero que gostem.

Só então, ela ergueu a cabeça, e enfim conseguiu entender por que ela era tão familiar.

A pele era pálida, branca como cera. O rosto era fino, oval, com linhas suaves e delicadas. Ela era belíssima, mas tinha um aspecto _gelado_ – não havia como definir de outra maneira. Ela toda parecia uma estátua de gelo feita por um escultor extremamente habilidoso, e os olhos, de uma cor azul pálida e intrigante, aumentavam o aspecto glacial e etéreo dela.

–Com licença, senhorita – ela não soube quanto tempo ficou observando a fotógrafa glacial, mas foi ela própria que a despertou para a realidade – Algum problema?

–Não... não, é claro – Bella sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente – Me desculpe, foi só uma tontura.

–Está um pouco pálida, querida – a mulher sorriu, e o sorriso, regular e branco, harmonizava perfeitamente com a sua beleza gelada – Vá para casa e saia desse lugar frio.

Ela sorriu, intimidada, e deu as costas ao grupo. Logo, sentiu uma mão fria puxando-a pelo braço rapidamente, e disse, com alívio na voz:

–Nossa, obrigada, Al... – mas a frase morreu no meio do caminho ao ver que a mão fria que a puxava não pertencia a Alice, mas a Dean, que sorria sedutoramente para ela. Sentiu-se empalidecer novamente, enquanto dizia – Dean, o que está acontecendo?

–Eu não podia deixá-la ir embora ainda – respondeu ele – Não antes de apresentá-la à minha mãe.

–Sua mãe? – repetiu ela, e logo se sentiu absurdamente burra ao afirmar o que agora era óbvio – A fotógrafa?

–Ela mesma – confirmou o vampiro – Justine Hook. Ela é uma artista com fotos, você vai ver.

–Olá, Dean – logo, a própria fotógrafa se aproximou, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do rapaz. De perto, ela parecia ainda mais irreal do que ao longe – Não vai me apresentar à sua nova amiga?

–Mãe, esta é Bella Swan, a garota de quem eu te falei – disse ele, lançando um olhar rápido à garota. Bella pôde ver uma fugaz mudança na cor dos olhos da mulher à menção do seu nome – Ela tem sido muito simpática comigo, e me recebeu muito bem aqui em Forks.

–Mas isso é fantástico – Justine sorriu – É ótimo que você esteja se enturmando, ainda mais com uma garota tão interessante quanto ela – e, para Bella – Bem, as amigas do meu filho são minhas amigas por extensão. É um prazer conhecê-la.

–Igualmente, sra. Hook – a garota disse, e sua voz saiu mais fraca do que gostaria – Sejam bem-vindos a Forks.

–Nada disso, eu não admito formalidades – retrucou a mulher – Me chame apenas de Justine.

–É um prazer conhecê-la, Justine – a garota se emendou, e ao olhar rapidamente para trás, viu Alice acenando. Era a oportunidade que estava esperando – Bem, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir, ou vou perder a minha carona. Até mais.

Os dois se despediram cordialmente, e Dean deu um beijo atrevido em sua bochecha, fazendo-a gelar até os ossos. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas ele disse apenas:

–Bem, seu namorado não me deixaria fazer isso se estivesse aqui – e, num tom mais baixo – Sabia que o seu perfume é simplesmente encantador?

Ela não respondeu, apenas deu as costas e se afastou rapidamente. Sentia-se tremer de frio e de pavor, mas esforçava-se ao máximo para manter a expressão facial serena. Alice a esperava parada em frente ao seu carro. Sua expressão facial estava endurecida como nunca, e os olhos, escuros, também eram muito diferentes do dourado-claro habitual. Elas entraram no carro sem trocar uma palavra, e assim permaneceram até mais ou menos a metade do caminho. A vampira foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

–Bem, você conheceu Justine "Rainha de Gelo" Hook – a voz dela estava baixa, sibilante, muito diferente do tom calmo e animado de sempre – A líder da família deles. É uma louca completa.

–Com certeza é um apelido muito sugestivo – observou Bella – Qual é a dela?

–Sabemos pouco sobre o lugar de onde ela vem – respondeu Alice – Não fazemos idéia exata de quantos anos ela tem, mas com certeza conhecemos a fama dela.

–Que tipo de fama? – perguntou a garota, cautelosa, e a outra respondeu, com irritação na voz:

–Ouvimos relatos em vários locais a respeito de um espírito pálido de olhos azul-claros que chega em vilarejos à noite e mata todos. Na manhã seguinte, toda a neve do local se torna vermelha, coberta de sangue – a humana engoliu em seco, mas a vampira continuou – Ela é chamada de Rainha de Gelo porque sempre passa a maior parte do seu tempo nos locais mais gelados e isolados do mundo. Ouvimos a mesma história em vários lugares: Canadá, Rússia, Finlândia, Groenlândia. Há alguns anos, essas histórias mudaram um pouco: agora, além de um único espírito de olhos azuis, há outros, com olhos negros. Eles só não tiveram ousadia o bastante para ir até o Alasca enfrentar Tanya e a família dela, porque muito provavelmente aprenderiam uma lição que jamais esqueceriam.

–Isso é assustador – gaguejou Bella, mais pálida do que antes – Não devia ter me contado isso.

–É, realmente eu não devia – Alice sorriu, de uma forma estranha e selvagem – De uns tempos para cá, eles estão sendo mais discretos, mas mesmo que continuassem promovendo carnificinas em vilarejos, ninguém os ligaria à respeitável família da fotógrafa de fama internacional. Ela não é tola, sempre faz com que pareça uma briga, ou um incêndio, ou um ataque de animais. Mas sempre deixa algumas pistas, de propósito, para levar os investigadores à loucura.

–E por que os olhos dela são azuis? – perguntou a outra – Eles não deveriam ser dourados, ou negros, ou vermelhos?

–Esse é outro enigma que não conseguimos responder – respondeu a primeira – Justine é diferente de qualquer outro vampiro com quem já nos encontramos. _Muito_ diferente.

–Então não estou errada em pensar que a briga entre Dean e Edward é apenas a ponta do iceberg?

–Mais ou menos. É claro que ela está irada por isso, afinal matamos um dos filhos dela, Max, mas há mais coisas, só não sabemos o que é.

–Isso é reconfortante...

–Fique tranquila. Não vi nenhum ataque em minhas visões.

Bella olhava as árvores e placas desaparecerem num piscar de olhos diante da janela, mas a sua mente estava a quilômetros dali. Ela passeava entre o que Alice acabara de lhe contar e o que havia acontecido no pátio da escola. Imaginava uma mistura lamacenta de neve e sangue, e lembrava-se do tom selvagem e faminto com o qual Dean elogiara seu perfume.

E ela estava no meio de tudo aquilo...

–Ainda bem que Edward não estava aqui hoje – disse a outra – Porque, senão, ele teria que matar não só o Hook hoje, mas o Newton também. É sério, ele é ciumento demais para tolerar dois caras dando em cima de você no mesmo dia.

–Eles não estavam dando em cima de mim! – defendeu-se a primeira, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

–Ah, estavam sim – a outra também acabou rindo – Você é bem popular entre os rapazes... principalmente os anormais!

O final do percurso foi feito num clima um pouco mais leve do que o começo, e logo o carro azul estava estacionando na frente da casa de Isabella. Alice despediu-se dela com um beijinho rápido em sua bochecha – igualmente rápido e gelado, mas ainda assim reconfortante e carinhoso. Tão diferente daquele outro... – e disse, preocupada:

–Por favor, tome cuidado. E não culpe Edward por não ter te contado o que eu te contei, afinal eu mesma nem diria nada se as circunstâncias não obrigassem.

–Está tudo bem – disse a outra – E pode ficar tranquila, eu vou ter cuidado – e, com as pernas pesadas e o coração ainda mais pesado, desceu do carro e correu para casa, trancando a porta atrás de si.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Lembram da atualização-monstro prevista para sexta-feira? Pois bem, ela não rolou porque eu simplesmente não consegui chegar perto de um computador com Internet. Então, vamos fazê-la hoje, OK? Já vou avisando: pode haver um hiatus meio longo até a próxima atualização por causa de problemas tecnológicos (ou seja, um computador quase se desmontando), mas não pensem que eu desisti da fic. Pelo contrário, ela está fluindo super-bem, e eu estou adorando levar esse projeto adiante. E, de qualquer forma, em no máximo duas semanas estarei de volta. Isso é uma promessa, tá? Vamos ao próximo capítulo!_


	7. Inquietude

Capítulo 6: Inquietude

Edward fez o que pôde para não deixar seus pensamentos se voltarem para o Conselho da noite anterior. Por isso, ele se entregou de corpo e alma àquela caçada, agindo com uma selvageria que até o assustou. Ele não soube dizer de onde aquilo vinha, se era a raiva, se era o medo – ou se era algo que sempre estivera lá, dentro dele, sem que percebesse.

O sabor de ferrugem do sangue daquele animal preencheu totalmente a sua boca. Era delicioso. Sentindo o líquido quente e espesso escorrer pelo canto dos lábios, pensou que talvez a sua vida fosse até mais simples do que pensava. Afinal, se ele se preocupasse mais em aproveitar as coisas boas e em ignorar as ruins, seria tudo mais fácil de encarar.

–Ei, não seja guloso! Deixe alguns pra nós – ele ouviu, às suas costas, a voz risonha de Emmett, e retrucou, no mesmo tom:

–Não tenho culpa se você não consegue caçar direito, seu incompetente – e limpou a boca nas costas da mão, deixando uma pronunciada trilha vermelha sobre a pele branca.

–Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via levar uma caçada tão a sério – observou Rosalie – Isso é o que eu chamaria de descontar a ansiedade na comida.

"Obrigado, Rosalie", pensou ele, aborrecido. Será mesmo que ela _tinha_ que lembrá-lo disso? Bem, ela estava certa. O seu humor sempre ficava muito melhor quando ele estava bem-alimentado, e assim ele poderia se controlar melhor. Foi como quando resolveu enfim encarar Bella, uma espécie de precaução. Mas, desta vez, se ele perdesse o controle, as consequências seriam bem mais graves.

–Isso não vai alterar a minha boa forma, Rosalie, pode ficar tranquila – ele disse por fim, num tom de escárnio que fez com que Jasper e Emmett começassem a rir – É só por precaução. E você sabe que estão começando a organizar passeios ecológicos por Forks, então tenho que espaçar mais as caçadas.

–Ah, esses passeios malditos... – bufou a moça, irritada – Eles vão dificultar a nossa vida, com certeza.

–Eles gostam da natureza, Rosalie, seja razoável – disse Emmett – E existem muitos lugares para caçarmos em paz.

–Como acham que Alice está se saindo? – disse Jasper, que tinha acabado de consumir sua cota necessária de sangue – Eu mesmo pedi a ela que buscasse Bella na escola e a levasse para casa.

–Alice é responsável, e sei que está fazendo um bom trabalho – respondeu Rosalie – Ainda acho que, por enquanto, não temos com o que nos preocupar.

–Bem, eu estou satisfeito – disse Edward, por fim – Vou ser um anjinho pelos próximos dias. É melhor não abusarmos muito porque duvido que os turistas vão achar normal uma carcaça cujo sangue foi totalmente sugado. Não vão pôr a culpa em nós, mas provavelmente vão vir montes de pessoas por aqui atrás da Bruxa de Blair, ou coisa assim.

Os outros riram, e assim que terminaram, todos ajudaram a enterrar os restos dos animais abatidos. Depois, em silêncio, os dois foram para o carro, parado na estrada em frente à entrada da trilha. Edward, porém, não entrou. Em vez disso, pediu para que esperassem por ele. Havia mais uma coisa que precisava fazer.

Entrou novamente pela trilha, correndo livre e seguro, sabendo exatamente para onde ia. Parou em frente a uma garganta de pedras. Não havia sol, mas o lugar continuava belíssimo, e o som suave da água descendo pela cachoeira era uma melodia doce e hipnótica. O vampiro sorriu, aspirando profundamente o ar úmido e gelado, e tirou as roupas ensanguentadas, deixando-as jogadas sobre uma pedra. Estava muito frio, mas não fazia diferença para ele. Com os olhos fechados, deu três passos para frente e se jogou sem hesitar no lago.

A água lhe dava uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade. Enquanto estava submerso, sem poder ver ou ouvir nada além daquele momento, sentia-se leve, tranquilo, despreocupado. Não havia ninguém para recriminá-lo, nada com que precisasse se preocupar. Ali, sozinho e nu, na água fria e límpida, sentia-se maravilhosamente bem, quase vivo.

Por muitos minutos, não voltou à tona, atravessando toda a extensão do lago várias vezes. Depois, começou a nadar de costas, os olhos ainda fechados, cantarolando quase inaudivelmente uma canção suave, que ele mesmo havia criado. Era uma canção inspirada em Bella, e enquanto nadava a sua mente a procurava, desenhando cada linha do seu rosto, cada mecha do seu cabelo, cada nuance diferente de castanho nos olhos, cada nota diferente da sua voz. Era quase como se pudesse senti-la ao seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela estava longe da vista e do alcance. Longe demais, talvez. Se ao menos pudesse acessar os pensamentos dela...

Mergulhou novamente, até tocar os seixos do fundo com os pés. O rosto de Bella permanecia vívido em sua mente, recusando-se a sair. E se ele não fosse rápido o bastante? E se, mesmo com todos os seus esforços, seus piores temores se concretizassem? Tanta coisa dependia dele e de Bella... e havia tantos riscos, e tão poucas chances de sucesso. Ele confiaria a sua própria vida a ela – e, pensando bem, era exatamente o que estava fazendo – mas não poderia se arriscar a perdê-la outra vez.

"Bella sabe até onde eu estou disposto a ir por ela", pensou ele, subindo à tona mais uma vez, para submergir novamente logo depois. "Ela não devia ter se envolvido, essa é uma briga minha. Quer dizer... pelo menos aparentemente. Talvez haja mais motivos para eles estarem aqui. Talvez não seja por minha causa apenas, ou por Alice. Aliás, _provavelmente_ não é só por isso. Mas, independente do que os tenha motivado, não muda o fato de que Bella está na linha de tiro... junto comigo".

Então, emergiu pela última vez. A desvantagem de suas visitas ao lago era que ele sempre perdia a noção do tempo, então resolveu ir logo. Sacudindo vigorosamente os cabelos, recolocou suas roupas e voltou para o carro, sentindo-se mais leve e mais calmo – mas nem por isso mais seguro a respeito das atitudes que deveria tomar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Isso é ridículo.

–Qual é, Bella, vai ser divertido!

–Fora de cogitação, eu não vou!

–Por favor... eu estou pedindo!

–Não insista, eu não quero saber dessa idéia estúpida.

–Vamos lá, você já enfrentou coisas mais difíceis do que isso.

No dia seguinte, Edward voltou para a escola normalmente, e percebeu que a refeição reforçada havia ajudado: conseguiu agir normalmente o dia todo, ignorando Dean solenemente. Os irmãos dele não estavam lá, o que tornava tudo muito mais fácil. Bella também parecia mais calma, e só se alterou quando viu um cartaz pregado no corredor...

–Eu não vou a nenhum baile idiota de Halloween – disse ela, aborrecida, arrancando várias risadas de Edward – Eu já não sei dançar, o que me torna ridícula em qualquer festa. Agora, imagine se eu estiver com alguma fantasia boba, aí eu fico ridícula ao quadrado!

–Não diga isso, você é linda – retorquiu Edward, beijando-a na bochecha – E pense bem, é o seu último ano... torne-o memorável! Além do mais, eu vou também, e estou te convidando oficialmente para vir junto comigo.

–Até já sei com que fantasia você viria – ela escarneceu, mas ele não se alterou:

–Temos uma política de respeitar as características da família e não fazer piada com elas.

–Pelo amor de Deus, não me peça isso!

–Sinto muito, já estou pedindo.

Bella olhou angustiada para o cartaz, o que fez Edward rir ainda mais. Ele sabia que ela tinha repulsa a bailes, mas sabia também que precisava fazê-la aproveitar ao máximo seu último ano na Forks High School, e talvez um bom baile de Halloween com fantasias e decorações fosse o que ela estava precisando.

–Está bem – disse ela, por fim, e seu tom de voz era digno de uma sentença de morte – Eu vou. Mas você se responsabiliza, entendeu?

–Eu sou seu fiel escudeiro, lembra? – respondeu ele, com um sorriso torto – Não vou deixar que nada aconteça à minha princesa – e, com um gesto rápido, puxou a mão dela e a beijou. Bella corou, e estremeceu quando ele se aproximou e falou em seu ouvido – Ele está por aqui, e acho que nosso amiguinho adoraria ver o quanto o casal mais estranho da cidade está feliz.

–Vai ficar provocando ele? – sussurrou ela, desesperada, mas ele respondeu, com um sorriso maldoso:

–É claro que sim. Não é o que ele está fazendo? Eu já disse, esse é um jogo para dois.

Ela se virou, e viu, na frente do corredor, o outro vampiro, encarando-os com um olhar de puro ódio. Estremeceu sem querer, mas logo sentiu as mãos firmes e geladas de Edward amparando-a, e o olhar teimoso e sério dele encarando-a, como se tentasse invadir sua mente à força. Ele não precisou dizer nada, apenas abraçou-a pela cintura e a conduziu até a sala, impedindo que ela encarasse o outro novamente.

–Agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem – disse ele, assim que a aula de Trigonometria começou – Desde o começo. Alice contou... uma parte.

–Que parte exatamente? – ela gaguejou.

–A parte que, se eu não estivesse de muito bom humor, provavelmente me faria ir atrás do Hook e arrancar a pele dele com as unhas. E do Newton, também. Céus, eu falto à aula por um dia e eles ficam como urubus em cima de você? – ele disse, num tom meio sério, meio divertido. Não era mentira. Ele _realmente_ havia ficado furioso quando Alice contou sobre o atrevido beijo de Dean, mas por sorte seu autocontrole estava fortalecido pela refeição e pelo passeio solitário no lago.

–Não seja bobo – ela respondeu no mesmo tom – Eu descobri que posso resistir ao poder dele, mas não é muito fácil. E conheci a mãe dele. Ela é estranha... diferente dos outros.

–Bem, ela é muito conhecida entre nós – disse Edward, pensativo – Alice te contou algumas histórias. Alguns a chamam de Rainha de Gelo, outras de Vampira de Olhos Azuis, e alguns simplesmente de demônio. Mas ela é uma das maiores incógnitas entre nós. É como os poderes que alguns de nós tem: não fazemos idéia de onde eles vieram, mas a verdade é que eles estão lá, conosco.

–Alice também me contou que ela é... bem... louca – Bella não conseguiu encontrar uma palavra que definisse melhor – Uma psicótica completa.

–Ela é – confirmou o rapaz, fazendo-a empalidecer – Mas não é tola, e eu duvido que ela promova uma carnificina por aqui.

–Parece que Dean tem algum interesse por mim – Bella se arrependeu das palavras assim que viu os olhos do namorado escurecerem por alguns instantes – quer dizer, não sei, talvez ele me veja apenas como a refeição do dia de Ação de Graças, mas a verdade é que ele está se aproximando.

–Isso facilita as coisas.

–Não para mim.

–Eu te avisei, lembra?

–Você tem resposta para tudo?

–Mais ou menos.

–Então por que não me responde o motivo pelo qual está tão decidido a me arrastar para esse baile?

–Seria divertido, só isso.

–Tem certeza que é _só isso_?

Não, não era só isso, mas Edward não contaria seus reais motivos. Por isso, limitou-se a dar um sorriso fingidamente inocente, enquanto dizia:

–Sim, Bella, é só isso.

–Então está bem – ela suspirou, por fim – Mas ainda não gosto dessa idéia.

–Confie em mim, está bem? – ele sorriu – Vai ser divertido, eu prometo. Você não é a Carrie, então não precisa ter medo de uma festa.

–Preciso ir de fantasia?

–É óbvio que sim.

–Essa é uma idéia estúpida.

–Você já disse isso.

–Eu sei, mas parece que você não entendeu até agora.

Edward não respondeu, apenas riu. Ele realmente estava de muito bom humor, muito diferente de duas noites atrás. Ela também sorriu. Sim, com toda a certeza preferia aquela versão animada e risonha do seu namorado. Ele parecia mais tranquilo, mais esperançoso – e mais inacreditavelmente belo do que antes.

No almoço, os dois se sentaram juntos novamente. Alice não estava com eles, pois estava caçando. A hora do almoço era, para Edward, um evento interessante: ele não precisava comer, mas todos os dias insistia em pegar uma bandeja. Claro, ele já tentara comer algumas vezes, mas tudo tinha um gosto estranho, que parecia uma mistura de serragem com óleo de rícino. Ele se limitava a observar Bella comer, e naquele dia o apetite dela parecia maior do que o costume.

–Alice estava estranha hoje – disse ele – Assustada. Mas ela não quer me contar suas visões, e nem me deixa ler seus pensamentos. É como se tivesse um _firewall_ no cérebro dela, me impedindo de entrar.

–Acha que ela viu alguma coisa ruim? – perguntou ela, largando pela metade a maçã que comia avidamente.

–Provavelmente. _E_, provavelmente, relacionada a um de nós dois – respondeu ele – Se fosse diferente, ela não faria tanto segredo. Penso que seja algo que ela quer esconder especificamente de mim.

–Não faz sentido nenhum – observou Bella – Se alguma coisa fosse acontecer, ela iria contar, para que a gente tentasse impedir.

–A menos que seja algo que não possamos impedir – ele disse, pensativo e sombrio. Ela estremeceu, e ele percebeu. "Foi uma péssima idéia", pensou ele. Não era justo incomodá-la com algo que poderia nem acontecer. "Talvez seja por isso que Alice não queira me contar nada". Então, sorriu, e tentou parecer confiante – Ah, esqueça isso, Bella, talvez não seja nada.

–É... talvez não seja nada mesmo... – disse ela, encarando-o. "Meu poder de atuação costumava ser melhor", pensou ele, ao perceber que ela não estava acreditando muito nele.

–Tire isso da cabeça – disse ele, divertido – O que ainda não aconteceu não pode nos fazer mal. E, o que quer que seja, eu e os outros vamos dar um jeito.

Ela o encarou, e depois sorriu, parecendo tranquilizada. Ele também ficou mais tranquilo. Era muito melhor vê-la assim, com o mínimo de preocupações. E ele também resolveu seguir o próprio conselho. Não havia acontecido nada ainda, então estava tudo bem. O futuro era uma incógnita – e, aparentemente, mais sombrio do que previra – mas o presente estava bem ali, na sua frente. Os olhos dela o encaravam, cobrando respostas que ele ainda não podia dar. O medo estava lá, sempre, como um fantasma o assombrando. Se ela soubesse, seria pior. Então, ele prolongaria aquele tempo o máximo possível – a calmaria antes da tempestade – e fazer dele o melhor que pudesse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Na hora da saída, Edward e Bella se depararam com um aglomerado de pessoas em volta de um carro, que Bella reconheceu. Era o de Angela, e estava com o rádio ligado. Ela se aproximou, e percebeu que era o canal de notícias. Havia muita discussão, e as vozes dos alunos se sobrepunham ao som do rádio.

–Isso é bizarro – disse um garoto.

–Bizarro? Isso é simplesmente insano! – retorquiu uma garota.

–Querem calar a boca? Eu estou tentando ouvir! – esbravejou uma outra.

–Hey, não se debrucem em cima do meu carro! – reclamou Angela Weber, uma garota de cabelo castanho-claro, liso, estreitando os costumeiramente gentis olhos castanhos – Ou vou desligar o rádio!

–O que está havendo por aqui? – perguntou Bella. Jessica estava por lá, pálida, e respondeu:

–Uma onda de assassinatos em Olympia – Edward parou de respirar por dois segundos, e sentiu a namorada fincar as unhas em sua mão – Numa única noite. Até agora acharam quinze corpos, mas pode ser que tenha mais.

–Algum suspeito? – perguntou Edward. Jessica pareceu estranhar o fato de ele dirigir a palavra a ela, mas respondeu rapidamente:

–Não. Os corpos estavam todos picados – eles ouviram um aflito "por que você tem que falar desse jeito?" vindo de outra garota – E, pelo que disseram, a quantidade de sangue surpreendeu até os investigadores mais experientes. Não parece obra de um ser humano.

–Com toda a certeza – concordou Bella, com a voz transformada num sussurro. Ela procurou o Camaro vermelho na rua, mas não o encontrou – Meu pai deve saber alguma coisa sobre isso, eu vou voltar pra casa e ligar para ele. Algum de vocês tem parentes ou amigos em Olympia?

–Eu tenho – disse um rapaz, Tyler Crowley – Bem lembrado, Bella, também vou ligar para eles.

–É melhor irmos embora daqui – Edward sussurrou no ouvido da garota – Agora mesmo.

Ela o encarou, pálida, e concordou. Os dois saíram depressa do meio daquelas pessoas, na direção do Volvo prateado. Ele não podia encará-la: havia prometido que não perderia o controle outra vez, mas podia sentir qualquer coisa ferver dentro de si, de uma forma que não sentia há muito tempo. "Calma, Edward, calma...", ele sussurrava para si mesmo, mantendo os olhos baixos e a respiração silenciosa e cadenciada. Assim que eles entraram no carro, Edward travou as portas, e disse, lentamente:

–Isso é apenas uma provocação, Bella – ele estava conseguindo manter a voz sob controle, mas ao olhar de relance para o espelho retrovisor, percebeu que suas íris estavam quase negras – Outras virão. Minha teoria estava correta: não é apenas uma revanche deles contra nós por causa do Max. Se fosse, eles não estariam se expondo tanto. Olympia é uma cidade visada, e mesmo para eles há a chance de serem pegos. Mesmo que humanos não pudessem fazer nada contra eles, cedo ou tarde a notícia se espalharia, e há um nível de sigilo que nós não podemos quebrar.

–Mas não faz sentido nenhum – ela não o encarava; seus olhos estavam fixos no painel do carro – Se eles queriam isso, porque foram até Olympia? Por que não... por que não...

–Por que não resolveram jantar por aqui mesmo? – ele terminou a frase dela, a voz saindo mais áspera do que gostaria – Porque aqui ainda é o _nosso_ território. Eles devem estar planejando alguma coisa. Olympia daria publicidade suficiente para eles, além de estar distante o bastante para não serem suspeitos.

–Seus irmãos não vão deixar isso barato – observou Bella.

–Eles não vão fazer nenhuma besteira porque eu não vou deixar – ele foi firme - Seremos perfeitamente civilizados. Mas não vai demorar até eles atacarem alguém em Forks, e isso me preocupa.

–Eu vou me aproximar mais – ela disse, e Edward não conseguiu conter um resmungo angustiado – E vou arrancar alguma coisa do Dean. Conheci a mãe dele, ela deve pensar que sou inofensiva.

–Não, você não vai! – retrucou ele – Isso está ficando fora de controle, eu não vou deixar.

–Não vamos voltar a essa discussão, Edward.

–É perigoso demais!

–Mas pode ser a nossa melhor oportunidade!

Ele a encarou, inconformado. Por que ela tinha que ser tão cabeça-dura? O que ela estava pretendendo com tudo aquilo? Se, antes, mantê-la segura já era um desafio e tanto, agora se tornava praticamente impossível! Onde teria ido parar o senso de autopreservação daquela garota?

–Ainda preciso processar tudo isso com calma – ele decidiu, por fim – Ver o que Carlisle pensa disso, pedir a opinião dos outros... Enfim, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. É melhor que você vá sozinha para casa, hoje, está bem?

–Se não há outro jeito... – Bella acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Mas tome cuidado... Dean não foi com eles, então, se puder evitá-lo...

–Eu já disse, serei um perfeito cavalheiro – ele retorquiu, sorrindo, mas ela o cortou, encarando-o:

–Não é com isso que eu me preocupo – os olhos dela se estreitaram – Pode ser que _ele_ não seja tão cavalheiro quanto você.

–Sei me cuidar bem – ele ficou sério – E nem nós nem eles querem começar o conflito. Agora vá, rápido, antes que as pessoas comecem a fazer perguntas.

Ele a beijou na bochecha, mas ela, atrevida, procurou seus lábios, dando um beijinho estalado, antes de se despedir e sair. Uma vez sozinho, Edward se permitiu encostar a cabeça no volante, e lá ficou por longos minutos, até ouvir uma batidinha no vidro. Era Alice, já de volta da sua caçada, que o observava.

–Você já deve ter ficado sabendo – disse ela, enquanto saíam – Desgraçados...

–Eu vou até lá hoje, Alice – disse ele, atraindo para si o olhar dela – E nem adianta fazer essa cara porque eu não vou mudar de idéia. Já prometi que não vou me exceder, ou seja, pode ficar despreocupada. Você vem comigo?

–Acho que é o melhor que tenho a fazer – ela concordou, aborrecida – Droga, Edward, você adora fazer esse tipo de coisas! Porque nunca _planeja_ e _pensa_ um pouquinho antes de tomar decisões?

–Se eu perder tempo _planejando_, como você diz, eles continuarão matando pessoas e nós vamos ficar só assistindo – ele se defendeu – Em todos esses anos, nós dois nunca brigamos tanto quanto nessas últimas semanas, e eu odeio isso. Será que dá pra me apoiar nisso, por favor?

–Não é uma questão de apoio, Edward! – a outra bufou, irritada – É uma questão de bom-senso! Até quando você acha que as coisas vão ficar assim? Eles vão nos atacar, e você e eu somos os alvos principais! O que pretende ganhar com isso?

–Respostas – respondeu o primeiro, secamente – E garantias de segurança para vocês e para Bella.

Alice não discutiu mais, mas ficou emburrada durante todo o percurso. Ela só se manifestou quando ele pegou um caminho diferente, em direção ao centro da cidade de Forks, até um chalé azul-claro com um grande jardim na porta. Eles desceram, e ficaram alguns instantes parados em frente à casa, apenas observando.

–Ainda dá tempo de voltar – sussurrou ela, irônica.

–É claro que não – ele retorquiu, no mesmo tom – Se quiser ir embora, ótimo, mas eu vou ficar.

–Sem chance – ela segurou a mão dele firmemente – Estamos juntos nessa, lembra?

Ele a encarou. Os olhos de Alice estavam faiscantes, transbordando teimosia. Ele respirou fundo, e concordou. Juntos, eles caminharam até a porta da casa e tocaram a campainha. Demorou um pouco para que pudessem ouvir passos na direção da porta. Quando ouviram o barulho do trinco, porém, hesitaram. Seria aquela uma boa idéia?

–Vocês? – quem abriu foi Simon, o garoto de olhos claros e tímidos e cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ele os encarava com apreensão e incredulidade – O que estão fazendo aqui?

–Acho que está na hora de termos uma conversinha com a sua família – disse Alice, o tom de voz azedo – E não vamos embora sem algumas respostas.

–Eu sabia que vocês acabariam vindo – disse Simon, mais para si mesmo – Entrem, por favor. Eu vou chamar os outros.

Eles entraram. A casa era clara e iluminada, e toda a decoração da sala tinha uma certa inspiração na Grécia antiga, com esculturas e pinturas por toda a ampla sala. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá, e Edward sentiu alguma coisa repulsiva e hostil naquele ambiente belo e bem-decorado. Logo, apareceram os dois líderes da família Hook. Um deles era um homem alto e forte, com cabelos vermelho-vivos curtos e um rosto estreito e anguloso, com olhos negros, e ao lado dele estava uma mulher pálida, alta e delicada, com cabelos negros muito longos e olhos azuis pálidos.

–Ora, ora, ora! O que os dois garotos Cullen fazem na minha sala? – disse ela, abrindo um sorriso de ironia – Posso perguntar a que devemos a honra?

–Seu cinismo é realmente espantoso, sra. Hook – disse Edward, no mesmo tom – Ficamos sabendo a respeito da visitinha que fizeram a Olympia, e queríamos detalhes.

–Não sei se isso é da sua conta, Cullen – disse o homem – Aliás, é no mínimo burrice da parte de vocês chegarem até aqui.

–O que é isso, Will? Onde está a sua civilidade? – a mulher o repreendeu – Eles vieram como os garotos bem-educados que são, e serão bem-tratados em nossa casa.

–Mas, Justine... – Will começou, mas ela o cortou novamente, dizendo:

–Não discuta – e, para eles – Queridos, vocês sabem que temos nossas necessidades. Se vocês se contentam com animais imundos, ótimo, isso não é problema meu, mas precisamos de coisas mais refinadas do que isso.

–Será que eu posso pelo menos perguntar o que estão fazendo em Forks? – disse Alice – Duvido que estejam aqui simplesmente por causa das belezas naturais de Washington.

Justine apenas a encarou, com um sorriso irônico, e os olhos de Alice se estreitaram. Edward flagrou-a pensando "eu vou matá-la aqui mesmo!", e segurou a mão da irmã com força, encarando-a profundamente, para acalmá-la.

–O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – alguém, da porta, começou a gritar. Edward se virou, e se deparou com Dean, totalmente furioso. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-lo naquele estado, e disse, num tom sarcástico:

–O que foi, Dean? Não gostou da visita?

–Olá, Edward – logo depois, a irmã de Dean, Emma, entrou e se aproximou dele. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, e um brilho estranho no olhar, enquanto o encarava, gulosa – É ótimo te ver.

–A recíproca não é verdadeira, Emma – retrucou ele, estreitando os olhos e pensando "isso não está acontecendo comigo!" – Será que podemos falar com alguma seriedade aqui?

–É claro que sim – disse Justine – Vamos ser objetivos, então. O que querem?

–Queremos que nos respondam o que pretendem aqui em Forks – respondeu Alice – Não é uma pergunta complicada, então queremos uma resposta direta.

–Não é óbvio? – Will deu um sorriso maldoso – Acertar as contas, é claro. Encontrar um novo lugar para nos estabelecermos, sem concorrentes.

–Essa parte a gente já conhece – cortou Edward – E o que mais?

–Parece que você não é tão burro quanto pensávamos, então – Dean deu uma risada debochada. Foi a vez de Edward ameaçar avançar sobre o outro vampiro, e Alice o segurar – Devemos contar, mãe?

–Ainda não, meu filho – respondeu Justine – Vocês saberão. Isso os envolve também, vocês e toda a sua família. E, obviamente, também envolve a sua namorada, Isabella.

–_Fiquem longe da Bella_ – sibilou ele, sentindo uma onda de fúria correr pelo seu corpo como um choque elétrico – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela nem sabe quem... _o que_... nós somos!

–Por que está com ela, Edward? – disse Emma, fazendo um gesto para tocá-lo, que ele repeliu rapidamente – Uma humana tão insignificante... você arranja coisa bem melhor.

–Sinto muito, Edward, mas você mesmo a envolveu – Justine deu uma risada fria – Não vai conseguir protegê-la. Na verdade, não vai conseguir _se_ proteger. Ainda não conseguimos perdoá-lo pelo nosso Max, e eu sei que você se lembra dele.

Edward respirou fundo, convocando até as últimas reservas de calma para não cometer uma estupidez. E, para espanto de todos, abriu um grande sorriso de deboche, enquanto dizia:

–Bom, se vocês estão colocando nestes termos... parece então que teremos uma temporada bem interessante por aqui, não é?

–Se você prefere colocar dessa forma, sim – respondeu Dean, encarando-o – Será bem divertido.

–Com toda a certeza – ele deu um passo à frente. Dean era um pouco mais alto que Edward, mas os dois mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro.

–Vamos embora daqui, Edward – Alice o puxou pelo braço. E, virando-se para Justine – Se tocarem em alguém dessa cidade, _qualquer um_, vocês vão se arrepender amargamente. E é melhor ficar bem longe da Bella, Dean, ou vai se ver _comigo_ também.

–Estou morrendo de medo! – o vampiro Hook deu uma risada alta de escárnio. Alice fingiu que não ouviu, e continuou seguindo na direção da porta, sem soltar o braço do irmão – Pode deixar a Bella comigo, Cullen, eu estou louco para provar aquele buquê exótico.

–Não diga nada – sussurrou Alice, sentindo que Edward tentava se soltar – Vamos embora daqui.

Ela bateu a porta atrás de si com força, e continuou arrastando o irmão com força até o carro. Ela mesma assumiu a direção, e logo disparou por entre as ruas de Forks, quase atropelando vários pedestres. Edward estava com raiva, sim, mas não se lembrava de ter visto a irmã tão transtornada: os olhos pareciam dois pedaços de carvão em brasa, o cabelo estava levemente desalinhado, a expressão do rosto anormalmente endurecida e angulosa. Logo ela, sempre tão calma e tão risonha, num estado daqueles, o assustava.

–Cometemos um erro ao ter vindo – disse ela, quando já estavam na estrada, com a voz rascante e muito baixa – Agora, além de ainda não sabermos nada, deixamos ainda mais claro para eles que a forma mais fácil de nos atingir é através da Bella.

–Juro que quase pulei em cima daquele desgraçado do Dean ali mesmo – disse Edward – Sei que, se eu fizesse isso, os outros todos me fariam em pedaços no instante seguinte, mas na hora nem pensei nisso. Se você não tivesse me segurado, eu...

–Não foi nada – retrucou ela – Pelo menos, com isso, sabemos para que lado eles vão apontar e, assim, para que lado _nós_ temos que olhar.

–Isso está mexendo comigo – a voz de Edward estava baixa, envergonhada – Cada vez mais, estou agindo como o monstro que sou, e não consigo evitar. Não sei até quando posso conter meus instintos.

–Não fale assim – então, Alice o obrigou a encará-la. O rosto dela estava mais suave e os olhos, um pouco mais claros. O vampiro sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrê-lo, ao perceber que ela se parecia menos com uma vampira furiosa e mais com uma irmã preocupada – Você não é um monstro. _Nós_ não somos. Se fôssemos monstros, nem estaríamos aqui juntos.

Ele a encarou, e ela forçou um sorriso. Como ela podia ser sempre tão compreensiva? Com toda a certeza, Alice era uma daquelas raras pessoas capazes de carregar o mundo inteiro dentro do coração e ainda sobrar espaço. Edward tinha muita sorte por tê-la ao seu lado, e por poder contar com ela. Ela diminuiu a velocidade, e parou o carro em frente à casa deles.

–Vamos fazer um trato – disse ele – Primeiro: não vou mais fazer perguntas sobre as suas visões nem tentar ler seus pensamentos, e caberá a você decidir se irá contá-las a mim ou não. Mas, se for algo que possamos impedir... algo que mostre alguém se ferindo... você me contará, está bem?

–Combinado – concordou ela, acenando com a cabeça.

–Segundo: Bella não saberá que estivemos aqui – ele continuou – Ela iria ficar louca, se soubesse.

–É bem justo. Eu não direi nada.

–E, terceiro – nessa hora, ele respirou fundo – Se, por um acaso, as coisas saírem do controle...

–Pelo amor de Deus, não diga uma coisa dessas!

–Por favor, não me interrompa! Se, por um acaso, as coisas saírem do controle, você fará exatamente o que eu disser, independente do que for, mesmo que pareça que eu estou prestes a fazer alguma coisa que te pareça muito estúpida e perigosa. Feito?

–Essa eu já não posso prometer.

–Por favor...

–Está bem, está bem.

–Ótimo – ele acenou com a cabeça – Então, estamos combinados. Será um período bem tenso, e não vai demorar nada a aparecer mais alguma provocação. Mas eu não vou descansar até isso tudo acabar, juro!

–Nem eu – ela concordou – É melhor descermos, ou teremos que inventar mais desculpas.

Eles desceram do carro. Edward então percebeu, surpreso, que novamente Alice segurava a sua mão. A expressão facial dela estava como sempre: leve, delicada, bela e inocente, os olhos estavam claros e calmos, e não havia absolutamente nada que os entregasse. Ele odiava ter que, pela primeira vez, esconder algo de sua família, mas ainda não era a hora de lhes dizer o que estava havendo. Mas naquele gesto de Alice, ele percebeu que, independente do que acontecesse, ela não sairia do seu lado, e abraçaria aquela missão, junto com ele. Havia muito em jogo – pessoas, sentimentos, até mesmo uma certa auto-afirmação, com a prova de que eles realmente eram diferentes – mas o jovem vampiro torcia para que mesmo toda aquela devoção da irmã não a impedisse de fazer o necessário, se a situação exigisse.

E, o pior de tudo, ele sentia que talvez o necessário viesse cedo demais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Tá, essa nota é bem desnecessária. Prestem atenção nesse capítulo, pois ele é um dos mais vitais para a fic daqui para frente. Agora, vamos à última parte dessa atualização. Espero mesmo que vocês estejam gostando, babies. Beijos!_


	8. Trovão distante

Capítulo 7: Trovão distante

Havia muito tempo que não havia um evento que mexesse tanto com a Forks High School quanto aquele baile de Halloween. Os alunos do último ano, sob a liderança de Jessica, organizavam e tomavam conta de tudo, e todo o colégio estava virado do avesso.

–Fala sério, Bella, você tem que admitir que vai ser o máximo – Jessica também estava particularmente tagarela naqueles dias – Vamos envolver a cidade inteira, trazer alguma animação a esse fim de mundo!

–Jess, eu não gosto dessas coisas – Bella se justificava, tentando se esquivar – Além do mais, eu não sei dançar, e fico péssima de fantasia!

–Qual é? Vai ser legal! – a outra retrucou – Faça um esforço, você _tem_ que ir! – e, num tom sussurrante e maroto – Além do mais, tem uma fila de garotos que querem te convidar. É só ver a cara deles, até mesmo o novato, o Dean, fica te secando! Você já viu o jeito que ele olha pra você?

–Cale a boca – a primeira riu, embora tivesse engolido em seco ao ouvir o último nome – Se eu for, e não estou dizendo que vou, é claro que irei com o Edward. Sou uma garota comprometida, esqueceu?

–E que compromisso, hein? – Jessica deu uma longa olhada gulosa na direção de Edward, que naquele momento estava na porta da sala conversando com Alice, fazendo com que Bella lhe desse um beliscão nas costelas – O que foi? Eu não sou cega, tá bem?

–Continue dando em cima do meu namorado e eu mato você – a garota riu – É sério, a festa de vocês vai ser bonita demais pra eu chegar e estragar tudo.

–Pense direito, tá bem? – disse Jessica, por fim, quando o professor entrou – Eu não vou te perdoar se você não for!

As duas riram, e logo Jessica levantou-se, cedendo o lugar a Edward. Perto dele, porém, o comportamento da garota era bem diferente, e ela nem sequer o olhava nos olhos. O vampiro deu um sorriso divertido, enquanto sussurrava no ouvido da namorada:

–Às vezes a mente dessa garota é um pouco assustadora...

–Seu canalha! – ela sussurrou em resposta – Você ficou ouvindo a nossa conversa?

–Ouvi o suficiente para saber que tenho pelo menos uma aliada para te arrastar para o baile de Halloween – respondeu ele – O que eu preciso dizer para te fazer vir comigo?

–Ultimamente não tenho ânimo para nada – ela suspirou – E não entendo o seu súbito interesse por esse maldito baile!

–Eu já disse, é o nosso último ano, então temos que aproveitar – o tom dele era malicioso – E você vai comigo nem que seja arrastada! Além do mais – a voz dele ficou mais baixa – quero ser o primeiro a convidá-la, antes que o Newton, ou qualquer outro, façam isso no meu lugar.

–Isso não é um convite, é uma imposição – retrucou ela – Está bem, eu já disse que vou. Até porque Jess transformaria a minha vida num inferno, se eu não fosse.

A aula seguiu sem maiores incidentes. O clima entre Dean e Edward continuava tenso, e os dois se evitavam nas aulas. Apesar disso, ele continuava se aproximando de Bella, e ela, para não quebrar o disfarce, não o repelia. Mas, a cada dia, ficava mais assustada, e tentava sutilmente afastar-se sempre que podia. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais não queria ir ao baile: quanto menos tempo ficasse por perto, menos tempo teria que encará-lo.

Ele não disse nada a ela, mas podia pressentir que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa. E era verdade: ela podia sentir que havia qualquer coisa muito fora do lugar. Bella se recusava a repetir as perguntas que já havia feito tantas vezes, mas elas permaneciam escritas na testa dela. Dessa vez, até que se sentia feliz por não poder ler os pensamentos da moça. Se soubesse os seus temores, e descobrisse que não poderia fazer nada para afastá-los, iria se sentir extremamente miserável.

–Bella, tenho um convite irrecusável pra fazer – na hora da saída, Angela a interpelou – O que acha de irmos a Port Angeles escolher umas fantasias para o baile?

–Isso é uma conspiração do destino ou o quê? – disse a própria Bella. Edward se afastou de propósito, divertindo-se com a cena, enquanto ela lançava um rápido e furioso olhar em sua direção – Vocês estão mesmo decididos a me arrastar a qualquer custo para esse baile, não é?

–Ei, não olhe para mim! – Edward simplesmente deu de ombros, debochado – Tem algum problema se eu não levá-la hoje? Preciso resolver umas coisas...

"De novo cheio de segredos comigo..." ela pensou, levemente aborrecida, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, e ele ia embora, não sem antes beijá-la rapidamente e se despedir cordialmente de Angela.

–Isso é um golpe muito baixo – disse Bella, por fim – Está bem, droga, eu vou. Mas você sabe a minha opinião a esse respeito, então nem comece com aquele papo de que vai ser legal e tudo o mais.

–Se você não quiser, eu não digo nada – Angela riu – Mas Jessica já espalhou aos quatro ventos que conseguiu convencê-la a ir, e eu acho que é um pouco difícil desmenti-la agora. É ela quem deu a idéia de chamá-la para irmos ver as fantasias juntas.

–Jessica... – a primeira gemeu – Quem precisa de inimigos perto dela...? Ah, está bem, eu vou. Hoje, às cinco da tarde, está bem? Eu levo vocês.

–Anime-se, por favor – o tom da segunda era de conciliação – Pense bem, é o nosso último ano...

–Todo mundo já disse isso, Angela. Não me faça mudar de idéia.

A garota apenas riu, bem-humorada. Céus, será que ela era a única pessoa em todo aquele lugar que não compartilhava daquela excitação infantil por um baile de fantasias? A última vez que Bella se divertiu no Halloween acontecera dez anos antes, quando ela ainda saía para pegar doces – e, nesse ano em particular, ela fez a desagradável descoberta de que chocolates com a data de validade vencida são ótimos para causar uma intoxicação alimentar homérica.

Bella voltou para casa sozinha – e os barulhos da sua caminhonete já a faziam pensar se havia sido uma boa idéia se dispor a levar as amigas a Port Angeles. Quando chegou em casa, até abriu o capô do veículo, simplesmente para deixar ainda mais claro que definitivamente não entendia nada de carros. Desistindo de tentar bancar a especialista em mecânica, entrou em casa, e começou as suas tarefas. E, pontualmente às cinco horas da tarde, ela, Angela e Jessica seguiam na direção da cidade vizinha, para uma noite de garotas.

A única coisa fora dos planos é que havia _outras_ garotas envolvidas na equação.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O trajeto até a cidade fora feito praticamente num monólogo de Jessica. Angela e Bella respondiam como podiam, mas deixavam a outra falar à vontade – e sabiam perfeitamente que isso a fazia feliz. Mas Bella não se preocupava com as fofocas da amiga, e sim com os ruídos de metal se soltando em sua caminhonete.

Assim que chegaram, Jessica já foi sumindo em direção a algumas lojas, dizendo rapidamente que as encontraria ali em duas horas. Angela apenas riu e guiou a outra para outra rua. As duas seguiram uma boa parte do caminho em silêncio. Era uma virtude da garota: ela não precisava preencher o silêncio com frivolidades, e sabia entender o silêncio, quando ele era necessário. Mesmo assim, ela ainda foi a primeira a falar:

–Bella, está tudo bem? – ela a encarou. Os olhos castanhos estavam compreensivos – Sei lá, de uns tempos pra cá você parece tensa, preocupada... – Bella engoliu em seco, e a outra imediatamente se emendou – Ah, droga, eu estou sendo indiscreta! Me perdoe...

–Ah, não, está tudo bem! – definitivamente, Angela _não_ estava sendo indiscreta. Ela sabia manter a delicadeza numa conversa – Pelo contrário, é até bom falar com alguém – e, de repente, ela percebeu que estava avançando o sinal. Poderia até ser _bom_ falar com alguém a respeito do que a afligia, mas não era _sensato_ e nem _saudável_. Então, mediu as palavras – Sabe aquele garoto, Hook?

–Ah, sim, o novato – a outra confirmou – Não sei, ele é meio... difícil de ler.

–Eu sei – a primeira confirmou, ainda analisando o que dizia – É que entre ele e o Edward tem... alguma coisa, sabe? É uma história antiga, coisa de família, e eles se reencontraram agora. Tenho medo que algum deles faça alguma bobagem da qual se arrependam depois.

"Uma maneira segura e nada chocante de resumir uma disputa mortal entre duas famílias de vampiros bem no meio da cidade", ela pensou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. Era impressão ou a cada dia estava ficando mais dissimulada e falsa?

–Entendo... – Angela aceitou a explicação – Brigas de família são mesmo perigosas. É difícil saber até que ponto você não está envolvida e quando você está. Eu sei disso, se você soubesse de cada coisa que os meus parentes idiotas fizeram... Mas duvido que eles façam alguma coisa. Edward já provou ser a civilidade em pessoa, e Dean também age como um _gentleman_ o tempo todo.

–Eu não sei... – aquilo saiu quase sem querer – Não quero que Edward saia machucado. E Dean... eu sei lá, ele é tão magnético, mas como você disse, ele parece esconder todo um lado mais... sombrio.

–_Sombrio._ Essa é a palavra – concordou a amiga – Ele sempre é muito educado, muito risonho, se dá bem com a turma inteira, mas tem alguma coisa estranha, indefinida... Sombria, como você disse... Mas, se quer a minha opinião honesta, e se a disputa entre os dois é tão grave quanto você está dando a entender, acho que o melhor a fazer é deixar bem claro de que lado você está, para os dois. Eu percebi que Dean olha bastante para você, mas de um jeito estranho, indefinível.

–Até parece – e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, Bella inventou uma mentira absurda – Eu converso com ele, mas já deixei bem claro que o que eu quero é totalmente diferente. Além do mais, aquela irmã dele é um nojo. Você já viu o jeito que a Emma me olha, como se eu tivesse antenas e pústulas na cara?

–Ela olha todo mundo assim – retrucou Angela – Corrigindo: ela olha todas as _garotas_ assim. Ela é bem mais gentil com os meninos da sala, se é que você me entende. Ei, o que acha dessa? – elas enfim pararam diante de uma vitrine, e Bella engoliu em seco. Era uma fantasia de vampira, cheia de detalhes brilhantes de um certo mau-gosto – Ficaria ótima em você.

–Sem chance – respondeu a garota – Acho que, se estou indo contra a vontade, posso pelo menos ir arrumada decentemente, não concorda?

–Tem razão – Angela deu uma risada gostosa – Vamos sugerir essa pra Lauren, então. Ficaria perfeita, já que ela gosta tanto de aparecer...

Bella, então, sugeriu que elas procurassem roupas em brechós para montar as próprias fantasias. Ela estava decidida a ir de qualquer coisa que fosse o mais diferente possível de vampiros, e aceitaria até uma fantasia de Frankenstein, se tivesse essa opção. Por fim, deparou-se com um vestido longo púrpura, com um corte antiquado, mas ainda assim razoavelmente bonito e elegante. Escolheu também uma echarpe negra, e Angela escolheu algumas roupas mais velhas e mais baratas.

–Zumbis estilo Resident Evil – explicou ela, enquanto saíam – Tá, eu odeio esse filme, mas essa com certeza é a fantasia mais fácil e barata de se fazer. E você, planeja ir de quê?

–Ora, se é o Dia das Bruxas, é melhor fazer um tributo a elas, não é? – ela sorriu – Só preciso encontrar algumas outras coisas, e depois vamos resgatar a Jessica de onde quer que ela esteja e ir jantar, OK?

Elas pararam, então, numa loja de bijuterias, onde Bella comprou os últimos detalhes – anéis baratos com grandes pedras coloridas, colares com estrelas e todo tipo de contas, um ou dois broches com desenhos abstratos o suficiente. O resto seria fácil. Difícil mesmo seria localizar Jessica entre as vitrines, se ela se empolgasse demais durante as compras. Por sorte, as duas a encontraram três quadras adiante, e seguiram em frente, até pararem em frente a uma outra loja, da qual Bella se lembrava vagamente de outra viagem...

–Artigos esotéricos, Jess? – Angela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Desde quando você curte essa doideira?

–Nossa, você é tão cética... – a própria Jessica riu – Se vamos para uma festa de Dia das Bruxas vestidas a caráter, é melhor ver algumas coisas que bruxas _de verdade_ usam. Que mal há em dar só uma olhadinha?

–Você sabia que 90% das histórias de terror começam com a frase "que mal há em dar só uma olhadinha?" – a primeira retrucou, em tom de galhofa – E não, não acredito nessas bobagens. Além do mais sou religiosa, se meus pais ficarem sabendo eu fico de castigo até a formatura.

–Vamos entrar, tá bem? – "ceticismo... curiosidade... se elas soubessem de dois por cento do que há lá fora, provavelmente tratariam tudo isso pelo menos com um certo _respeito_!", ela pensou, enquanto decidia pelas amigas a entrar, com uma voz firme – E, depois, vamos jantar, combinado?

O lugar era estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Assim que entraram, foram atingidas em cheio por uma lufada de ar cheirando a incenso. O local era preenchido pelo som de música _new age_, mensageiros-dos-ventos e o barulho de uma pequena fonte artificial correndo em algum lugar.

–Minha mãe adoraria esse lugar – disse Bella, sem conseguir esconder um pequeno sorriso divertido, ao pensar em Renée, a sua adorável e desmiolada mãe, enquanto observava as pilhas de livros, cristais, jarras e montes de objetos que ela não fazia idéia do que eram.

Ela começou a caminhar pela seção de livros, e divertia-se com títulos que falavam de óvnis, viagens espirituais, curas por cristais e outras coisas que, na concepção dela, não faziam o menor sentido. As representações de sarcófagos e estátuas egípcias a distraíram por alguns instantes, e depois deles a profusão de cristais de todas as formas, cores, tamanhos e texturas.

Foi então que Bella se virou, e viu alguém que com certeza não esperava estar ali.

Era uma garota, que parecia ser no máximo dois anos mais velha que ela. O cabelo era negro, acetinado, preso numa trança, e o rosto, redondo e amistoso, exibia um amplo sorriso. Os olhos repuxados deixavam clara a sua ascendência oriental. Mas era inconfundível, de qualquer forma: o uniforme púrpura daquela loja não a impedia de perceber a pele branco-marfim, as olheiras profundas, os olhos dourados, a expressão suave e pétrea de uma estátua grega, a beleza etérea, inexplicável, acima da perfeição.

Uma vampira, bem ali na sua frente. A coincidência era quase ridícula.

–Olá! Posso ajudá-la? – o tom jovial da vendedora lembrou um pouco o de Alice – É a sua primeira vez aqui, não é?

–Na verdade, sim – respondeu ela, sem saber ao certo como agir – Estou um pouco perdida, e na verdade até já estou indo embora...

–Ceticismo e curiosidade – a vendedora riu – Os dois motivos que mais atraem novos fregueses até uma loja como essa. Os céticos querem algo para rir, os curiosos querem respostas que definitivamente não encontrarão aqui. Mas não estou errada ao dizer que você não é nem cética e nem uma curiosa tola, não é? Tem alguma coisa nos seus olhos... algo diferente.

Ela engoliu em seco, odiando ser analisada por aqueles olhos de ave de rapina. Mas logo o olhar de análise deu lugar a um outro, de interesse e curiosidade. Ela disse, por fim:

–Bem, como você parece ser marinheira de primeira viagem, eu recomendo a seção de livros – ela apontou as estantes – Alguns podem parecer pura viagem, mas outros abrem mesmo os horizontes de uma pessoa. Sabe, existe muito mais lá fora do que parece. Corpo, mente, alma, as possibilidades são tão amplas que qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

–Eu acredito nisso – Bella disse isso rápido demais, fazendo a outra erguer uma sobrancelha – Você sabe, ter algo mais lá fora. Eu só não sei ao certo o que é.

–Cicatriz interessante essa, na sua mão – a moça oriental fixou os olhos em sua mão – Posso ver?

–Isso é um pouco constrangedor – a outra se retraiu, intimidada – Acho que não posso permitir.

–Sabe, alguns dizem que eu sou sensitiva – a primeira disse, em tom de confidência – Confie em mim, eu prometo que não vou machucá-la – Bella estranhou essa frase, e se perguntou o que pensaria se não fizesse idéia do que aquilo realmente significava. Estendeu, então, a mão para ela, hesitante, e deixou que a atendente, de olhos fechados, percorresse com os dedos as linhas. Os dedos dela eram frios e lisos, como mármore, e se demoraram em sua cicatriz. E, então, levantou os olhos, e abriu um sorriso, dizendo – Acho que sei o que você precisa. Venha comigo.

A vendedora percorreu rapidamente as estantes de livros com os olhos, e escolheu alguns volumes, depois caminhou – ou, o que talvez parecesse mais adequado, _deslizou_ – até a seção de cristais e escolheu duas pedras, colocando-as num saquinho de papel pardo junto com um pequeno folheto. –Vejo tempos confusos para você – ela disse, grave – Você já escolheu o lado em que quer ficar, e isso é bom, mas esteja preparada, pois nenhuma escolha fica sem consequências. Vejo também que você tem uma vida repleta de amor, mas esse amor pode destruir ou salvar. Isso só dependerá de você – e, então, reassumindo o tom jovial – E, a propósito, o meu nome é Kiyone. Sempre que quiser, volte aqui.

Bella só foi se lembrar de procurar algo para a sua fantasia de Halloween depois que já estava no restaurante, dividindo uma _paella_ com as amigas. Ela nem gostava muito de frutos do mar, mas estava tão distraída com o encontro inesperado na loja de artigos esotéricos que apenas limitava-se a catar os camarões da bandeja.

–Lojinha interessante – Angela foi a primeira – Apesar do cheiro estranho e daquela música que me fez ficar com vontade de dormir nos primeiros três minutos, foi legal. Pelo menos comprei um chaveiro de cristais bem bonito.

–Vou voltar aqui um dia desses – Jessica começou a tagarelar – Garanto que dá pra conseguir tudo o que é necessário para um contato imediato de terceiro grau...

–A atendente foi bem simpática – disse Bella, tentando parecer indiferente – Kiyone. Ela me atendeu superbem, mas acabou me empurrando um monte de coisas bizarras e caras.

O jantar seguiu sem maiores incidentes, e assim foi a segunda rodada de passeio, dessa vez por algumas livrarias e lojas de CDs, até que enfim chegou a hora de ir embora. O tempo estava fechando perigosamente, e assim que voltaram os temores de Bella em relação à caminhonete também vieram à tona. Mas agora eles vinham misturados, confusos, como se realmente não soubesse se o carro era o maior problema daquela noite.

Quem era Kiyone? Por que ela estava lá? Seria uma mera coincidência?

E ela com certeza _sabia_ que Bella entendia aquele mundo. A cicatriz era fácil de reconhecer, para um vampiro. Mas, por que não disse nada? Será que a idéia da existência de uma humana que conhecia o mundo sombrio em que eles viviam era absurda demais para ser considerada?

E, se ela aceitava essa idéia, de que lado estaria?

Bella percebeu que os olhos da atendente não eram escuros, ou vermelhos. Pelo contrário, eles tinham aquela cor de topázio que se acostumara a ver nos olhos dos Cullen. Talvez aquilo fosse um bom sinal, talvez houvesse um reforço inesperado naquela guerra. Talvez...

Mas ela já estava farta de perguntas e suposições, e queria respostas.

As três garotas conseguiram milagrosamente chegar a Forks ilesas. Já estava um pouco tarde, e Charlie não fez muitas perguntas, quando Bella chegou em casa. Ela correu direto para o seu quarto, espalhando sobre a cama a pilha de pacotes, já se arrependendo profundamente de ter perdido uma tarde só para aquilo. Desembrulhou o vestido púrpura, e experimentou-o na frente do espelho, olhando o seu próprio reflexo com tanta desaprovação que não seria surpresa se o espelho se partisse bem ali na sua frente. E, mesmo com todos os acessórios, a imagem parecia não melhorar nada.

"Isso é ridículo", ela pensou, aborrecida, enquanto colocava sobre a mesa do computador os livros e CDs que comprara, aproveitando também para tirar o vestido (que, na sua cabeça, já era chamado de "coisa roxa, horrível e disforme"). Os únicos pacotes que continuaram intocados foram os da loja de artigos esotéricos, mas Bella não sabia o porquê. Era como se ela tivesse medo de abri-los, de descobrir alguma coisa assustadora neles.

Então, arriscou-se a abrir pelo menos o com os cristais. Eram dois tipos diferentes de pedras, e Bella percebeu que aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, uma infeliz coincidência ou – o que estava mais disposta a considerar – um presságio para o futuro. Já fazia muito tempo que abandonara o ceticismo, e aquilo era quase certamente um sinal, só não sabia ao certo do quê.

Uma ônix negra. Um citrino amarelo.

As duas variáveis do seu destino, cada uma representada por um cristal. Os Hook. Os Cullen.

Ela recolocou os cristais dentro do pacote, e o guardou na sua gaveta, como um tesouro. Então, se havia algum sentido em confiar nas previsões daquela vampira desconhecida, tudo podia ficar ainda pior, pelo fato de que os dois estavam perigosamente próximos, não apenas dela, mas também um do outro.

Havia também um folheto, explicando o significado místico de cada um dos cristais. Mas ela não prestou atenção nisso, e sim em uma linha escrita a caneta, rapidamente:

_"Se essas pedras têm algum significado em particular para você, e eu presumo que tenham, procure-me. Talvez eu possa ajudar. Kiyone."_

"Com certeza eu vou", pensou ela, guardando com cuidado o folheto junto com os cristais. Mas não podia se arriscar ainda mais a confiar em alguém que nem sequer conhecia. Tinha que ser cautelosa. Os olhos poderiam mentir? Talvez. Justine tinha olhos azuis. E, agora se lembrava, o irmão mais novo dos Hook, Simon, também tinha os olhos claros, e até assustados. Era tudo tão confuso e tão assustador que até a sua própria sombra podia ser ameaçadora...

Foi então que lançou um olhar de relance para a janela. Edward estava lá, observando-a com um ar divertido no rosto.

–Meu Deus, Bella, para que funeral você foi convidada? – ele pulou para dentro do quarto, olhando interessado para o vestido estendido sobre a cama – Alice adoraria colocar fogo nesse vestido.

–Cale-se, Edward – retrucou ela, mal-humorada, embolando a peça de qualquer jeito e a jogando dentro do armário – Isso foi graças à sua idéia estúpida de me levar ao baile de Halloween.

–Ainda brava por causa disso? – dessa vez, o ar divertido se converteu num grande sorriso, o que só a deixou ainda mais brava – Se você der pra trás agora, todos vão ficar decepcionados.

–Se está querendo me impedir de mudar de idéia a esse respeito, está falhando miseravelmente – ela bufou, tentando não parecer feliz demais por ele estar ali mais cedo do que o costume e sim irritada para fazer com que ele se sentisse culpado – As fantasias prontas estavam horríveis, então eu e Angela decidimos improvisar. Tomara que isso pelo menos me faça parecer uma bruxa ou algo que o valha.

–Não seja neurótica, o vestido é bonito – o sorriso no rosto dele se recusava a esmorecer. Sim, era um pouco de egoísmo e até de crueldade por parte dele, mas a verdade é que se divertia muito ao ver a namorada ficando histérica por coisas tão sem importância – Eu só não consigo imaginá-la usando alguma coisa como essa – e, então, sorriu mais ainda, dizendo – Então era sobre isso que Alice falava quando me pedia para não deixá-la escolher sozinha a sua fantasia... é, agora faz bastante sentido.

–Você tem consciência de que a sua irmã é totalmente desequilibrada, não tem? – Bella gemeu, escondendo o rosto vermelho nas mãos – Eu só quero passar por essa noite, só isso.

Foi então que ela percebeu que o sorriso nos lábios dele morreu, dando lugar a uma expressão intrigada. No segundo seguinte, ele já estava ao lado dela, tocando sua mão, exatamente no ponto em que havia a cicatriz da mordida. E, uma fração de segundo depois, ele levou a mão dela até perto de suas narinas, aspirando profundamente, para depois arregalar os olhos e dizer:

–Com quem você esteve hoje?

–É uma história bem louca – ela respondeu – Eu e as meninas fomos a Port Angeles, você sabe. Passamos por uma loja, e a vendedora veio falar comigo. Ela é vampira também, mas... não sei, ela não parecia ser ameaça.

–Você tá dizendo que tem vampiros em Port Angeles? Aqui perto? – ele não conseguia compreender, essa era a verdade – E como não ficamos sabendo? Como Alice não viu nada?

–Eu não sei – Bella foi honesta – Eu a conheci por acaso, e acho que ela nem faz idéia da existência de vocês por aqui. Mas ela não parecia perigosa. Se não fosse assim, como ela estaria trabalhando normalmente numa loja humana? E quanto a Alice não ver nada, o meu palpite é o de que ela não cruzaria o caminho de vocês tão cedo se não houvesse a minha interferência, que também foi acaso.

–Sabe o nome dela, pelo menos?

–O nome dela é Kiyone. E ela disse que, se eu quiser conversar, é só procurá-la.

–Você não vai sozinha. Acho que já temos problemas demais com outros vampiros para correr riscos.

–É uma condição bem justa. Você vem comigo?

–Espere um pouco, será que eu ouvi direito? – ele deu uma risada alta – Bella Swan tendo uma atitude sensata e responsável? Diga-me, você foi abduzida recentemente e não me contou?

–Às vezes você é um cretino! – ela mesma não conseguiu se manter séria, e riu junto – Será que eu posso pelo menos saber de que você irá vestido no baile?

–Não – ele respondeu simplesmente, rindo por dentro dos olhos fuzilantes dela – Será uma surpresa.

–Só espero que você não torne a situação ainda pior do que ela já parece – ela sibilou, mas logo depois deu um longo suspiro cansado.

–Que bagunça a nossa vida se tornou desde que eles chegaram, não é? – Edward interpretou o gesto de Bella, e disse num tom amigável e compreensivo. Ela, porém, respondeu, com uma risada:

–Como se ela fosse muito certinha antes deles... – mas logo ficou séria – É... tem razão, está tudo meio doido desde que essa história começou.

Um trovão soou, ao longe. Outra noite chuvosa se insinuava.

–Se as coisas continuarem assim, temo que outras pessoas além de nós sejam envolvidas – a voz de Edward estava baixa, pensativa – Muitas pessoas, na verdade.

–Tem uma coisa que eu não consigo entender – disse Bella – Como eles conseguem ficar desse jeito, entre humanos, se eles se alimentam de sangue? Como eles não perdem o controle?

–Prática, eu acho – respondeu o outro – Todos eles têm muito mais tempo de transformação do que eu, então suponho que deve ser mais fácil. Mas, entenda, tem qualquer coisa neles que é anormal até para os nossos padrões. Veja Justine e seus olhos azuis, por exemplo. Talvez seja algo nos genes, que foi transmitido a Dean e Emma.

–Dean e Emma são filhos de verdade dela? – disse ela, estranhando – Quando você disse que eles eram filhos da Justine, pensei que eram como você e seus irmãos e Esme...

–Não, os dois são filhos dela, sim. Já Simon, não, ele foi transformado – ele explicou – Talvez, se soubermos um pouco mais a respeito deles, descobriremos exatamente o que querem. Mas o mecanismo de transformação de qualquer vampiro é complexo demais. Nem mesmo nós sabemos ao certo o que acontece durante a nossa transição – ele olhou pela janela, apreensivo. As nuvens estavam pesadas e baixas, e os trovões soavam.

Ele se recusava a olhar para ela. A chuva começou a cair, e Edward acompanhava com os olhos a queda das gotas de água, sem realmente vê-las. Ele estava mais assustado do que nunca. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto medo em sua vida nem quando era humano. Sabia que podia perdê-la ao menor erro. Ela era tão frágil... tão quebrável, como ele mesmo dissera um dia...

Mas o que mais o assustava não era o risco que todos corriam. Ele era capaz de lidar com o perigo, como já fizera outras vezes. Mas havia coisas que o torturavam a cada dia. Eram pequenos diabinhos passeando pela sua mente, provocando-o, trazendo à tona lembranças dolorosas e vergonhosas que ele lutava com todas as forças para esquecer.

Ele podia ser igual a Dean. Na verdade, apenas uma linha muito tênue os separava. No fundo, os dois eram idênticos. E só estavam em lados opostos por força das circunstâncias. Engoliu em seco, tentando esmagar aqueles pensamentos, mas os diabinhos permaneciam correndo, escarnecendo dele. Lançou um olhar imperceptível a Bella. Não, ela não podia nem sonhar que ele pensava aquelas coisas, ou ficaria ainda mais assustada.

–No que você está pensando, Edward? – ela perguntou, de repente. Droga, por que ela tinha que ser tão perspicaz? Recompondo-se rápido, ele a encarou, com um olhar inocente e um sorriso, e disse:

–Em nada. Só... pensando um pouco na vida – ela não se convencera, isso estava óbvio, mas não se atrevia a fazer mais perguntas. Então, levantou-se, e deu um beijo na testa dela, dizendo – É você quem tem de parar de pensar em bobagens – e, olhando novamente para a janela – Agora preciso ir. Promete que vai tirar essas besteiras da cabeça?

–Vou tentar – ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder – Fique mais um pouco...

–Não posso – ele disse, quase pedindo desculpas. Beijou-a rapidamente e caminhou na direção da janela. Antes de sair, porém, disse – E fique tranquila, eu sei que vai dar tudo certo.

Ele sumiu entre as sombras, e Bella deixou-se cair na sua cama, exausta. Em sua mente, a confusão aumentava dia após dia. Ela tinha medo, mas sem saber ao certo porquê. É claro, a ameaça era real, ela podia sentir, mas não era apenas isso. Edward estava tão solícito, tão compreensivo... E, além disso, ainda agia como se não houvesse nada de errado, até debochando da situação. Mas ela era capaz de ver além daquela aparente tranquilidade. Havia uma sombra escondida naqueles olhos cor de topázio, uma sombra inalcançável e venenosa que pouco a pouco tomava conta dele. E Edward lutava contra essa sombra, tentando preservar a sua humanidade e apegando-se ainda mais a Bella, mas... até quando?

E, então, um pensamento sombrio atingiu a sua mente, junto com um trovão mais alto.

Talvez, ela estivesse mais próxima de perdê-lo do que imaginava. E, provavelmente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, pessoal, terminamos a atualização de hoje. O próximo capítulo contará sobre a noite do baile de Halloween, e acho que isso despertará amor e ódio nos coraçõezinhos de vocês. Enfim, como eu já disse, espero mesmo que estejam gostando, e quero vê-los aqui na próxima atualização, OK? Beijos a todos, obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima!_


End file.
